Sans un regard
by Louise Malone
Summary: c'est l'histoire d'une enfant abandonnée.C'est l'histoire d'un secret de famille. C'est l'histoire d'une vengeance qui tourne bien...Et c'est surtout une histoire d'amour.
1. prenez un agneau

_**Voici une nouvelle fic. **_

_**Elle est plus sombre et plus violente que les autres histoires que j'ai écrit. Il y aura des mentions d'abus sexuels sur mineure. Mais bien sur, rien de décrit.(juste des mentions)**_

_**Le premier chapitre, qui est un prologue, ne mentionne aucun nom de protagoniste et c'est voulu: je pense que vous allez trouver de qui il s'agit, en tous cas j'attends vos idées dans les reviews!**_

_**Je publierai tous les mercredi, sauf la semaine prochaine puisque nous serons en vacances en Espagne.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**oooOOOooo**_

Elle avait mal.

Tellement mal.

Et elle était tellement, tellement trop jeune pour ça.

Elle souffrait trop, à présent.

Elle cria.

Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle tenta d'empêcher l'inéluctable, avec cette croyance qu'ont encore les jeunes adolescents, que si on ne pense pas à quelque chose, alors ça n'arrivera pas. Un reste d'enfance…

Mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur son père.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as crié? Tu es malade? »

« J'ai mal au ventre! »

Un nouveau cri lui échappa et son front se couvrit de sueur.

L'homme devant elle lui fit peur tant son visage se fit inquiet:

« Tu es blême et en sueur! Tu as peut -être une crise d' appendicite! J'appelle une ambulance! »

La douleur la plia en deux à nouveau et elle paniqua en voyant le sang se mettre à couler abondamment entre ses cuisses. Elle se mit à pleurer, répétant « non, non ,non… » comme une prière, comme une supplique.

Les ambulanciers eurent du mal à la transporter dans les escaliers tant elle souffrait, de plus en plus.

Son père se tordait les mains d'angoisse, mais bien incapable d'imaginer la vérité.

A peine arrivée aux urgences, elle fut prit en charge par un médecin qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il voulut lui faire un examen gynécologique et elle souffrait trop pour s'y opposer.

Le médecin devint très pale et se tourna vers son père:

« Elle est en train d'accoucher! »

« Quoi? Mais c'est impossible voyons! »

« Oh si! Et ça ne se passe pas bien du tout! »

Elle se mit à sangloter, tandis que l'homme en tunique bleue faisait rouler le charriot vers le bloc opératoire.

Elle cria sans discontinuer tandis qu'on la perfusait.

Une jeune femme lui dit qu'elle allait l'endormir.

On lui posa des questions:

« Tu savais que tu es enceinte? »

« Oui! »

« De combien? »

« 7 mois je crois! »

Puis, juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle vit le chirurgien qui allait l'opérer.

Elle le connaissait.

Il la fixait, l'air effaré.

Elle se mit à pleurer devant son expression et secoua la tête:

« Je vais mourir…Je veux mourir! »

Mais l'homme lui caressa la joue, prenant sur lui pour calmer celle qui était plus que sa patiente d'une nuit:

« Je te promets que non ma chérie…On parlera de tout ça plus tard… »

Puis la jeune femme lui demanda de compter.

Elle s'exécuta:

« 1...2.…..3.…4 »

Elle plongea dans l'inconscience avant de parvenir à 5.

L'enfant naquit un peu avant minuit.

Au petit matin, pas mal de décisions avaient déjà étaient prises, dans l'affolement et l'incompréhension.

L'enfant ignorait tout, bien entendu ,de ces décisions, qui, pourtant, entérinaient sa vie.

Elle ne savait rien du monde extérieur.

Mais déjà, elle ne l'aimait pas.

Elle était seule, enfermée dans une boite ou la chaleur était artificielle.

Elle avait mal à sa main , bien qu'elle ne sache pas que c'était une main, et encore moins la sienne, à l'endroit ou elle était perfusée.

Il y avait eu des bruits, des sons inhabituels. Cela lui faisait mal, c'était trop fort.

Elle avait reconnu des voix.

L'une d'entre elle était plutôt bourrue et elle l'avait souvent entendue.

Mais il criait et elle avait eu peur. Aucun enfant ne devrait jamais entendre ce que le bébé entendit cette nuit-là, même si elle ne pouvait saisir le sens des paroles prononcées.

Une autre des voix lui était encore plus familière. Une voix d'homme, plus jeune.

Elle l'avait déjà entendue avec des accents doux et mélodieux et elle s'était alors mise à crier pour qu'il l'aide, bien qu'elle ne sache pas à quel point elle avait besoin d'aide.

Mais la voix du jeune homme s'excusait, et renonçait à elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais elle attendit longtemps son retour.

Elle avait faim, mais n'aimait pas le liquide qu'on lui proposait.

Elle voulait autre chose, sans pouvoir le nommer. Plus tard, elle serait capable de dire que ce qu'il lui aurait fallut était le lait de sa mère.

Mais celle-ci ne vint pas.

Le ventre chaud n'était plus là, pas plus que la voix.

La voix qu'elle aimait, qui avait été gentille avec elle.

Elle n'était plus là.

Le bébé ne savait rien, à part qu'elle n'était pas bien.

Non, pas bien.

Et ça empira.

Elle fut transportée vers un autre endroit, ou absolument rien n'était connu. Plus aucune voix , rien que des soins.

Puis on enfonça dans sa gorge un tuyau pour l'obliger à boire le lait qui n'était pas celui tiré d'un sein aimant.

Elle vomit.

Et à quelques heures à peine, elle se forgea la réputation d'une enfant difficile et rebelle.

Et c'est-ce qu'elle fut.

Toute sa vie.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas signer.

Mais tout furent contre elle.

Son père. Sa mère. Les médecins.

Et même lui.

Oui, lui aussi la pressa de signer.

Elle tenta de lutter, pourtant.

Elle avait mal au dos, mal au ventre. Oh tellement mal au ventre! La cicatrice brulait.

On lui dit beaucoup de choses.

On les lui hurla par moments.

« Tu as 14 ans! 14 ans bon sang! C'est un scandale! Une honte! Tu ne peux pas garder ce bébé! »

Mais les mots qui la firent signer, c'est LUI qui les prononça…

« Le bébé sera mieux avec une vraie famille…Nous on est trop jeunes…La dame de l'agence d'adoption m'a dit qu'il y a des parents qui n'attendent que ça: un bébé à aimer! Elle aura un bel avenir avec eux! Signe, je t'en prie! Regarde! Moi j'ai déjà signé! »

Elle signa, en pleurant et suppliant Dieu et sa fille de lui pardonner, mais elle signa.

Sur les conseils de la dame de l'agence d'adoption, elle écrivit une lettre à l'enfant.

Une longue lettre, qui se terminait par:

« Un jour, on se retrouvera, j'en suis sure! Je t'aime mon bébé. »

Elle ne se trompait pas. Un jour, elle se retrouvèrent.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_Le bébé ne fut pas adopté._

_Elle avait des problèmes cardiaques et fut opérée à cœur ouvert trois jours après sa naissance, sans bien entendu que sa famille d'origine puisse en être informée. Elle dut recevoir beaucoup de soins durant sa première année de vie._

_Elle connut de nombreuses hospitalisations, et plus encore de familles d'accueil._

_A 5 ans, elle était déjà considérée comme une enfant difficile._

_A 9 ans, elle avait fugué à plusieurs reprises, dont une fois près de 24H00._

_A 10 ans, elle fut cataloguée inadapté sociale et caractérielle._

_A 11 ans, elle commença à fuguer systématiquement, d'où qu'on tente de l'enfermer._

_A 12 ans elle réussit à prendre la fuite pour de bon, et à n'être jamais retrouvée par les services sociaux, ni par la police._

_Elle était très petite et terriblement maigre, et se faufilait partout, se cachant sans problème. Elle volait pour manger, devenant très vite une pickpocket redoutablement efficace._

_Elle avait souvent froid, peur et mal._

_Elle pleurait en se roulant en boule, se répétant que si elle avait eu une maman et un papa, elle n'aurait jamais vécu tout ça._

_Plusieurs fois, durant le 3° mois de sa fugue, elle se glissa dans des maisons de banlieue, la journée._

_Au début elle se contenta de voler dans le frigidaire, et l'argent liquide qu'elle trouvait._

_Puis, elle se mit à visiter les maisons._

_Elle passait du temps dans les chambres des enfants._

_Elle passa presque toute une après-midi, un jour pluvieux de novembre, dans la chambre d'une enfant d'environ son âge._

_Il y avait un lit avec des coussins et des peluches._

_Des photos aux murs._

_Une armoire pleine de vêtements._

_Elle aurait voulu vivre là._

_A la place de cette enfant inconnue._

_Elle resta longtemps prostrée dans un coin sombre de la gare routière, après ça. A pleurer silencieusement sur une vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais._

_Il y avait d'autres SDF dans la salle et elle se tapit dans un coin, pour éviter d'être volée, menacée, ou violée._

_C'est au petit matin qu'ils la découvrirent._

_Il furent gentils avec elle._

_Elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'ils avaient comprit qu'elle allait leur servir._

_Ils étaient bien plus vieux que ses 12 ans et elle crut que c'était ça, avoir des parents._

_Il lui prit sa virginité pourtant, deux jours plus tard seulement, manquant l'envoyer à l'hôpital: elle saigna des jours durant._

_La femme la soigna, mais l'enfant était sous leur coupe, déjà._

_Elle ne connaissait rien d'autre._

_Elle n'avait plus vraiment froid, la nuit, couchée entre eux._

_Ils lui donnaient à manger et lui apprirent que le hasch aide à calmer les douleurs._

_Coucher avec eux, ou avec certains de leurs amis, voler pour eux, attirer l'attention sur elle, des vigiles, des propriétaires de voiture, de n'importe qui pendant que lui ou elle volait, c'était le prix à payer._

_Pour se sentir un peu en sécurité._

_Subir ses attouchements à lui, tous les jours, le sucer, se laisser lécher, accepter que sa queue trop grosse envahisse son ventre et ses fesses, c'était le prix à payer pour qu'on l'aime._

_Il le lui disait._

_Souvent._

_Elle ne répondait jamais. Elle savait que c'était des mensonges, mais elle était un être humain et avait envie d'entendre ces mots, aussi faux soient-ils. En fait, d'une certaine manière, il l'aima vraiment. D'une manière perverse et égoïste, mais elle fut son jouet préféré._

_Elle ne savait plus, à cette époque là, ce qu'elle pouvait bien attendre de la vie._

_Elle apprit à faire semblant. A s'introduire dans les banques derrière les clients, à s'habiller en fillette normale, à se comporter poliment, et même à parler aux policiers en jouant les petites gosses innocentes._

_Et puis, un jour, tout changea. Il alla trop loin et lui fit trop mal. La violence la submergea et elle fit ce qu'il fallait faire, une fois encore, pour survivre._

_Elle découvrit alors qu'elle tenait plus à la vie que ce qu'elle pensait._

_Elle aimait lire, depuis toujours et sa seule pensée cohérente avant de partir sans un regard, fut qu'elle avait encore bien des livres à lire._

_Elle se savait condamnée, pourtant. On la retrouverait. Tôt ou tard. Elle ne s'en fichait pas. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire comprendre ce qu'avait été sa vie, et ou cela l'avait menée._

_Elle n'avait que 17 ans (presque 18), à ce moment là mais elle avait vécu mille vies, et aucune d'elle n'avait été belle ou simplement facile._

_Elle se retrouva seule pour la première fois depuis presque 6 ans. Elle eu 18 ans seule, et vola ce jour-là un gâteau au chocolat dans une grande surface. Elle le mangea cachée derrière un restaurant de la ville de Biloxi, dans le Mississipi et, tout en se léchant les doigts, elle résolu tout à coup de se venger._

_Oui, se venger._

_Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère biologique, bien entendu._

_Jamais elle n'aurait voulu croire qu'elle la cherchait._

_La seule personne à l'avoir aimée, ce que son inconscient savait peut-être._

_Parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de se souvenir des mots aimants murmurés à travers un placenta nourricier . Ni des caresses qu'elle ressentait à travers un utérus trop peu gonflé._

_Elle avait apprit à souffrir en silence et à se faire toute petite pour qu'on ne la remarque pas._

_A présent, avant que sa jeune vie ne prenne fin, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle voulait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à celle qui l'avait mise dans cette situation._

_Sa mère. Dont elle ne savait rien, bien entendu._

_Elle se prépara._

_Minutieusement._

_Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait._

_Elle prévu tout son plan, dans les moindres détails._

_Elle se procura même une arme, puisqu'elle n'avait pas gardé l'autre._

_Elle pensa à tout. Elle imagina tout ce qui pourrait se passer._

_Sauf une chose._

_Elle était une jeune fille terriblement intelligente, sans même le savoir, et que la vie avait rendu débrouillarde et capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, plus particulièrement par des moyens illégaux._

_Mais elle était incapable de penser que l'amour allait pouvoir se mêler de sa vengeance, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, ni été aimée_.


	2. faites en un loup

_**Ndla : merci de l'accueil réservé à ce début d'histoire ! Voici le deuxième chapitre. Les noms des chapitres formeront une phrase cohérente à la fin de la fic (10 chapitres). En attendant, vous pouvez toujours vous amuser à essayer de deviner la suite de la phrase!**_

Elle savait peu de choses sur elle-même, mais elle savait qu'elle était née dans l'état de Washington, plus précisément dans la ville de Port Angeles.

Elle se rendit à Seattle en train, sans avoir payé son billet, bien entendu.

Elle se fit prendre deux fois et reçu des amendes, sauf qu'elle savait qu'on ne la retrouverait pas: sa carte d'identité était fausse. James la lui avait procurée, des années auparavant. Elle avait toujours fait très attention à ne pas la perdre. C'était d'une très grande utilité.

Elle fit le trajet Seattle-Port Angeles en stop.

Le dernier conducteur à la charger fut plus que lourd et finalement elle coucha avec lui à l'arrière du camion pour éviter d'être violée. L'acte ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, comme la plupart du temps, du moins ces derniers temps et tant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de violence.

Elle déambula dans les rues de Port Angeles, affichant l'air d'une jeune fille faisant du shopping. Elle trouva l'agence d'adoption rapidement, après avoir consulté un plan sur l'ordinateur du seul starbuck de la ville.

Elle repéra les lieux et finit l'après-midi dans un subway, le nez dans un livre.

Puis, quand sa présence risquait d'attirer l'attention, elle se cacha sur les docks.

Elle s'obligea à attendre la nuit en buvant un café latte le plus lentement possible puis retourna à l'agence d'adoption dont elle força la serrure sans difficultés. Forcer les serrures était une seconde nature chez elle…

L'agence d'adoption était petite et vieillotte.

Elle raisonna de manière à la fois logique et intuitive, et trouva son dossier presque tout de suite.

Elle avait eu raison: les dossiers étaient classés par année de naissance et ensuite par ordre alphabétique.

Alice Brandon.

Née le 25 avril 1993 à Port Angeles.

Elle n'hésita pas en ouvrant son dossier mais son cœur battit plus vite.

Au début il y avait toute une paperasse, reflétant chronologiquement ses jeunes années et ses errements de foyers en familles d'accueil. Elle les passa rapidement et en arriva enfin aux documents relatifs à sa naissance.

Elle apprit qu'elle était née avec deux mois d'avance, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais su.

Elle pesait 1 kgs 510 et mesurait 40 petits centimètres.

Sans avoir besoin de le noter, elle retint le jargon médical qu'elle parcourut rapidement: artère ombilicale unique…Placenta prævia…RCIU harmonieux de mauvais pronostic…Et pour en finir transposition des gros vaisseaux du cœur. Elle savait bien sur qu'elle avait été opérée durant les premiers jours de sa vie, mais elle n'avait jamais su de quoi exactement.

Enfin, elle en arriva à la page recensant les informations qu'elle était venue chercher.

Elle retint sa respiration et lu enfin le nom de sa mère…

Mère biologique: Isabella Swan, née le 13 septembre 1978

Père biologique: Edward Cullen , né le 20 juin 1976

Elle poursuivit sa lecture.

Elle était née le 25 avril à 23H56.

Les papiers d'abandon avaient été signés par son père et sa mère le 26 avril.

Elle ne remarqua pas que les signatures avaient été apposées, dans un cas comme dans un autre , d'une écriture tremblante.

Elle ne garda aucun papier.

Elle rangea tout, soigneusement.

Elle ne prit aucune note.

Rien ne pourrait jamais s'effacer de sa mémoire.

Elle referma le casier très soigneusement.

Puis elle dévasta le bureau.

Evidemment, son but tait de faire croire à un simple cambriolage.

Mais elle mit du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Casser les lampes, balancer les tiroirs par terre lui fit un peu de bien.

Un tout petit peu seulement.

Elle déroba un ordinateur portable et autant de calculatrices et clés USB que son sac à dos put en contenir.

Elle prit aussi des stylos, des carnets et tout le liquide qu'elle put trouver dans les tiroirs des différents bureaux, et qui représentait en tout et pour tout 23 dollars et 45 cents.

Puis elle repartit.

6 rues plus loin elle ouvrit son sac à dos et se débarrassa des calculatrices et de toutes les clés USB sauf deux.

Ensuite elle cassa la vitre d'un appartement vide dans une ruelle sombre près du port et se pelotonna dans un coin.

Elle tremblait et se répéta les noms de ses parents toute la nuit.

Edward…Isabella…

Elle calcula sans même s'en rendre compte leurs âges au moment de sa naissance.

Son père n'avait pas encore 17 ans, et sa mère seulement 14 ans et demi.

Cela n'attira pas sa pitié.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment espéré trouver le nom de son père. La plupart des enfants nés sous X ne découvrent jamais que le nom de leur mère biologique.

Mais là, cela prouvait que sa mère n'avait pas été violée, qu'elle n'était pas une gamine paumée.

Ses parents avaient signé tous les deux l'acte d'abandon, donc son père avait été présent lors de sa naissance.

Ils auraient pu prendre une autre décision. La garder.

Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment douté mais elle en était sure, à présent.

Elle n'avait pas vu la lettre que sa mère lui avait écrite, quelques heures seulement après sa naissance et qui se trouvait à la fin du dossier.

Si elle l'avait lue, peut-être que tout aurait été changé.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au petit matin elle sortit de sa cachette, engourdie, et alla directement au starbuck ou elle but coup sur coup deux grands cafés noir très sucrés.

Elle chercha immédiatement le nom de son père sur Google.

Parce qu'il était probable que sa mère soit mariée à présent et qu'elle ait changé de nom

Elle trouva immédiatement et sa gorge se dessécha sous l'effet de la surprise, puis de la colère.

Edward Cullen habitait toujours à Forks ou elle-même était née en réalité, ainsi que les documents officiels l'attestaient.

Il était devenu médecin.

MEDECIN!

Son père qui l'avait abandonnée sans un regard était devenu…MEDECIN!

Le site de l'hôpital de Forks qui présentait son (maigre) pool de médecins ne laissait aucune place au doute:

Le docteur Edward Cullen, né le 20 juin 1976 , fils du chirurgien Carlisle Cullen, lui aussi médecin à l'hôpital de Forks était bel et bien pédiatre.

Elle serra les dents.

Son…Son grand-père était médecin lui aussi!

Elle aurait pu avoir une vie dorée, pour peu qu'on ait prit soin d'elle, à l'époque…

Tremblante elle tapa alors:

Isabella Swan.

Elle eu plus de mal à trouver des informations mais dégotta la page facebook d'une certaine Jessica Stanley ou elle trouva une photo annotée: Jessica Stanley et Bella Swan, juin 1996. Remise des diplômes.

Elle regarda le visage de sa mère.

Enfin.

Une adolescente de presque 18 ans, souriante, mais ses yeux lui semblèrent graves.

Elle accéda alors à la page facebook de sa mère en cliquant sur son nom et manqua tomber de sa chaise.

Le nom qui s'afficha devant elle était: Bella Swan, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, mais ce qui l'était plus était que Bella Swan indiquait être mariée à un certain Edward Cullen.

Elle resta longtemps devant l'écran, en proie à une haine absolument indescriptible.

Ses parents, qui l'avaient abandonnée, jetée comme une malpropre s'étaient MARIES ensemble!

Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ça.

Le facebook de sa mère était très mal protégé et elle regarda les photos, de plus en plus horrifiée.

Ses parents avaient deux autres enfants.

Un petit garçon d'environ 8 ans, Liam, et une fillette qui devait en avoir 3 ou 4, prénommée Siobhan.

Et sur les dernières photos, Bella Swan Cullen arborait un ventre énorme.

Alice , les mains tremblantes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, regarda la toute dernière photo publiée par sa mère, 2 jours auparavant.

Elle montrait Bella Swan, probablement dans les dernières semaines de sa grossesse, le tee shirt relevé, chacun de ses enfants collés à elle, une main sur le ventre de leur mère.

Derrière elle, se tenait un homme qui regardait l'objectif droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin fier et presque arrogant sur les lèvres.

L'homme avait passé ses mains sous le ventre de sa femme, qui elle avait relevé ses bras et les passait dans les cheveux de son mari.

Si Alice avait eu le moindre doute concernant le fait que ces inconnus heureux et magnifiques soient ses parents, ils auraient été balayés devant le regard extraordinairement vert d'Edward Cullen.

Les mêmes yeux, très exactement, que ceux qu' Alice Brandon voyait à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir.

La tête dans le brouillard, Alice effaça avec soin toute trace des pages qu'elle avait consultées.

Puis, elle partit au hasard, dans les rues.

Elle entra dans un supermarché et vola sans difficultés du chocolat et des biscuits qu'elle mangea assise sur une caisse, devant le port.

Elle ne réalisait pas.

Pas encore.

Le choc était immense.

Elle était en colère.

Terriblement.

Mais le sentiment prédominant était l'envie.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir rembobiner sa vie, et la recommencer autrement.

Edward et Bella la garderaient, l'aimeraient.

Elle aussi serait sur la photo, une main sur le ventre de sa mère enceinte.

En fin d'après midi elle retourna au starbuck et consulta à nouveau le facebook de sa mère.

Elle était attirée comme une mouche.

Elle y resta quelques minutes à peine.

Il y avait un nouveau message sur le mur.

« Jane est née avant-hier, c'est une adorable petite poupée dont nous sommes terriblement fiers! »

Le texte était accompagné d'une photo montrant un petit bébé à la houppette châtain, en train de téter le sein de sa mère.

12 personnes aimaient ça, dont une certaine Rosalie Hale qui avait posté le dernier commentaire: « Que ma petite nièce est belle! On est tellement heureux pour vous! »

Alice partit au hasard dans les rues.

Elle se savait plus que faire.

De temps à autre, elle mettait la main dans son sac à dos et caressait l'arme du bout des doigts.

C'était un pistolet Beretta 9 mm

Qu'elle savait recharger en moins de 3 secondes, et qu'elle maniait les yeux fermés.

James lui avait apprit à tirer.

Elle était venue pour tuer sa mère, et finalement elle voulait tous les voir morts.

Morts.

Tous.

Lui, elle et les enfants.

Elle tremblait.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

Se rendre à Forks.

Aller à l'hôpital, y repérer Edward Cullen et le suivre jusqu'à chez lui.

Entrer dans la maison, en sonnant tout simplement à la porte, ce qui est encore le meilleur moyen d'entrer chez quelqu'un.

Lui mettre une balle dans la tête à LUI.

Puis à ELLE.

Et tuer les enfants aussi.

Non, peut-être pas les enfants.

Elle voulait les détruire EUX.

C'est là qu'elle eu l'idée.

Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il existe pire que la mort.

Si elle les tuait, ils ne seraient jamais malheureux.

Elle allait faire mieux que ça.

Elle allait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Elle allait tuer deux des enfants, et prendre le 3°.

Tuer Liam et le bébé, et s'enfuir avec Siobhan.

C'était le bon choix.

Liam était trop grand, il n'oublierait pas ses parents. Le bébé serait un boulet.

Siobhan était sa meilleure option.

Grelottante dans l'entrepôt ou elle était entrée par une fenêtre brisée, elle mit au point un plan.

Il était parfait et n'aurait pas raté si elle s'y était tenue.

En fin de compte, ce fut sa curiosité qui le fit foirer. Un peu le hasard aussi. Ou le destin.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_« Alice,_

_Je ne savais pas si tu serais un garçon ou une fille parce que je ne savais pas bien penser à toi quand tu étais dans mon ventre, mais j'ai très envie de t'appeler Alice, c'est un prénom auquel je pense depuis des semaines._

_J'ai très honte de ce que j'ai fait._

_Je ne voulais pas signer les papiers pour te laisser, mais mon père et ma mère m'ont presque obligée. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais enceinte, je ne l'avais dit à personne, sauf à Edward, et on était pas très surs parce que je n'avais pas grossit. Edward disait que je me faisais des idées._

_Et Edward dit que c'est le mieux pour toi, que nous on est trop jeunes, qu'on ne s'occupera pas bien de toi._

_Que tu seras plus heureuse avec des vrais parents._

_Je sais qu'il a raison mais quand même je préfèrerais te garder avec moi._

_Je m'appelle Bella et j'ai 14 ans et demi._

_Je suis élève au Lycée de Forks et je vis avec mon père qui est le shérif de la ville. Ma mère habite loin, en Floride, avant elle était institutrice._

_Edward c'est ton père. Il a bientôt 17 ans et lui aussi va au Lycée._

_Tu vois on est vraiment très jeunes._

_Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que je sois tombée enceinte de toi._

_Edward et moi on se connait depuis longtemps, je le voyais quand je venais voir mon père pour les vacances avant de venir vivre avec lui._

_Il a deux ans de plus que moi et je suis amoureuse de lui depuis aussi longtemps que mes souvenirs peuvent remonter. L'été juste avant mes 13 ans on a commencé à sortir ensemble._

_On est très amoureux, tu sais._

_Je vis à Forks seulement depuis le mois d'août._

_Je cois que je suis tombée enceinte de toi la première fois qu'Edward et moi on a fait l'amour. On a pas du mettre le préservatif correctement. C'était pour mon anniversaire._

_Je suis désolée._

_J'espère que tes parents vont t'aimer très fort et qu'ils te donneront un joli prénom._

_Moi je t'appellerai toujours Alice._

_Je ne t'ai pas vue et tu vas partir. Ca me fait pleurer._

_Je suis encore mal réveillée et mon ventre me fait très mal parce que j'ai eu une césarienne._

_Mon père est très en colère après moi et les parents d'Edward le sont aussi._

_Moi je suis surtout triste._

_Un jour on se retrouvera j'en suis sure! Je t'aime mon bébé!_

_Bella »_


	3. attendez un peu

_**Voici le 3° chapitre de cette histoire. **_

_**Je précise bien que Alice n'a PAS lu la lettre que Bella lui avait écrite après sa naissance. C'est fondamental pour la suite de l'histoire. **_

_**Je précise aussi que Jasper arrivera à la fin du 5° chapitre et sera très présent par la suite. Essayez de deviner son âge, sa profession, les circonstances dans lesquelles ils se rencontreront, etc !**_

_**oooOOOooo**_

Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

Jamais.

Peu de personnes étaient au courant.

Encore moins avaient vu le bébé.

Même Emmett, le frère ainé d'Edward, ne fut pas mit au courant de la vérité.

Bella, officiellement, avait été victime d'une occlusion intestinale nécessitant

une intervention chirurgicale urgente.

Seuls Esmée, Carlisle, Renée, Charlie et bien sur Bella et Edward, sans compter le personnel médical tenu au secret professionnel, savaient que en fait, un bébé était né, cette nuit-là.

Seuls Edward, Charlie et Carlisle avaient vu l'enfant.

Charlie n'avait pas vraiment regardé, trop en colère et sous le choc.

Il avait distingué une minuscule petite chose, recouverte de fils en tous genres.

Il avait détourné le regard. Préférant se concentrer sur l'avenir. Celui de sa fille. Et le sien. Celui de l'enfant également, il n'était pas un monstre, mais absolument pas préparé à l'arrivée de ce bébé, le mieux lui semblait, ainsi que Carlisle l'avait tout de suite suggéré, de faire adopter cet enfant. Une fois l'enfant partit, il s'en tint à l'idée qu'elle vivait sa propre vie, adoptée par des parents aimants. Il lui arrivait d'y penser, surtout le 25 avril, mais c'était pour en revenir à l'idée qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision.

Edward, lui, n'avait pas pu regarder son visage. Il en avait été incapable. Il ne devait se rappeler que de ses pieds, si petits, si fripés, qui s'agitaient sur un drap bleu, et qui lui avaient fait peur.

Carlisle, en fin de compte, était le seul à avoir réellement vu la petite fille.

Sa petite fille.

C'est lui qui l'avait fait naître.

Ce n'était pas un beau bébé. Elle était petite, maigre, et très en avance. Elle ressemblait plus à un alien qu'à une petite humaine.

Mais Carlisle l'avait trouvée belle.

Il l'avait rapidement amenée en salle de réanimation et avait exigé qu'elle soit transportée au service de néo-natalogie de Port-Angeles immédiatement. Cela fut fait moins d'une demi heure plus tard.

Pour cette raison, il avait réussi à empêcher Esmée de voir l'enfant.

Il savait qu'elle s'y attacherait immédiatement.

Il n'avait pas pu s'opposer à la visite de Charlie, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que sa fille de 14 ans ait vraiment eu un bébé, et il y avait lui-même trainé Edward, pour qu'il se rende compte.

Mais une fois que le bébé fut transféré, et les papiers d'abandon signés, une chape de plomb retomba sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit du 25 avril 1993.

Lorsque Bella retrouva réellement ses esprits, dans l'après-midi du 26, tout était terminé.

Edward était là, Esmée aussi.

Sa mère allait arriver.

Bella pleurait et Esmée la réconforta.

Elle lui parla de manière très convaincante de l'avenir.

Le sien, celui d'Edward et celui du bébé aussi.

Charlie, même vis-à-vis de sa fille, agit exactement comme si elle avait réellement eu une occlusion intestinale.

Il n'évoquât plus rien, jamais.

Edward repoussa de toutes ses forces le souvenir des petits pieds.

Il n'y parvint que partiellement.

Étudier la médecine avait toujours été son but et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Brillamment.

Il réussit le concours de l'internat dans les premiers et put choisir sa branche, il pouvait aller dans n'importe quelle spécialisation.

Avec son père, il avait longuement parlé du choix qui s'offrait à lui.

En riant, ils disaient qu'il n'avait qu'à devenir dermatologue, pas d'urgences, des horaires sympa, les WE sans garde et d'excellents revenus assurés.

Edward , le moment venu, regarda la feuille face à lui. Il voulait vraiment cocher la case «dermatologie», mais le souvenir de deux minuscules pieds s'agitant sur un drap bleu lui revint en mémoire comme une gifle.

Il se sentit mal.

Et, pour la première fois, un autre souvenir fut associé à celui des petits pieds.

Des pleurs de bébé. Ce qu'il savait à présent être des vagissements.

La culpabilité, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, l'écrasa d'un seul coup et sans même l'avoir décidé, il cocha la case pédiatrie.

Lorsqu'il l'annonça à sa famille, personne ne commenta.

Esmée pâlit un peu, presque sûre de comprendre.

Carlisle parla cas concrets et symptômes, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses propres souvenirs douloureux.

Charlie fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Bella ne dit rien .

Bella était celle qui vivait avec le poids des remords.

Elle avait porté l'enfant dans son ventre. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'elle était enceinte, et ne l'avait jamais vraiment réalisé de façon consciente, mais elle avait réellement aimé ce bébé.

Elle seule savait qu'elle lui avait donné le prénom d'Alice.

Elle n'en avait jamais rien dit à personne.

Pas même à Edward.

Surtout pas à Edward.

Ils firent brillamment comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Bella resta 10 jours à l'hôpital et elle ne fut jamais laissée seule.

Ses parents passèrent toutes leurs journées avec elle, se relayant à son chevet.

Sa mère était arrivée le 26, en fin de journée et avait seulement dit à Bella :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je t'aurais aidée ! Tu aurais pu avoir un avortement sans que ton père le sache ! »

Bella n'avait rien répondu, feignant le malaise. Justement. Elle n'avait pas voulu un avortement, pour des raisons qu'elle-même ne savait pas expliquer.

Carlisle vint la voir plusieurs fois par jour.

Il ne lui reparla jamais de ce qui s'était passé.

Il était gentil et jovial avec elle.

Simplement, le jour de sa sortie, il lui prescrivit la pilule.

Esmée fut la plus courageuse.

Elle fut la seule à parler à Edward et Bella de leur bébé.

« J'espère que cette petite fille sera heureuse. Mais elle me manquera… »

Bella pleura silencieusement et Edward baissa la tête.

Et ce fut tout.

Edward et Bella ne se quittèrent pas.

Ils demeurèrent un couple.

Bella sortit de l'hôpital le 5 mai.

Ses poils pubiens commençaient à repousser.

Elle savait que bientôt, on ne verrait même plus la cicatrice.

Le week-end suivant, le 8 et le 9 mai, elle se rendit chez les Cullen, comme tous les week-end.

Emmett, qui n'était pas au courant, détendit l'atmosphère.

Au début, ce fut un peu bizarre pour tout le monde.

Mais rapidement, la routine les rattrapa.

Au bout d'un mois, la plupart des protagonistes ne pensaient plus que rarement à ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Edward se demandait même parfois s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Impression encore renforcée par le silence tacite entre eux tous.

Carlisle y pensait plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais il se persuada que l'enfant était mieux là où elle était, désormais.

Bella y pensait tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour.

Alice.

Elle se murmurait le prénom dans sa tête.

Elle ignorait à quoi ressemblait le bébé. Elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question à ceux qui l'avaient vue.

Elle l'imaginait rousse comme Edward, avec ses yeux à elle.

Une peau claire, comme Edward et elle.

Peut-être des taches de rousseur ?

Elle fêta silencieusement chacun de ses anniversaires, la faisant grandir dans sa tête, cherchant à imaginer la fillette de 2,7 ou 12 ans qu'elle devait être.

Elle lui prêta toujours l'innocence et une vie facile. Elle ne pouvait imaginer autre chose que des parents aimants et attentifs, l'ayant attendue longtemps.

Mais la vie l'emporta dans son tourbillon.

Elle aimait Edward, autant que lui l'aimait.

Il y avait entre eux des sentiments purs, sincères et durables.

Elle étudia la littérature et lui la médecine.

Ils vécurent heureux, et en harmonie.

Simplement, une gêne s'installait parfois.

Lorsqu'ils voyaient une émission sur l'adoption à la TV, ou qu'ils rencontraient un couple ayant adopté des enfants, par exemple.

Mais ils ne disaient rien, se contentant de passer à autre chose.

C'était un secret. Un vrai secret de famille.

Edward et Bella se marièrent jeunes.

L'été 1999, alors qu'il avait 23 ans et elle presque 21.

Ce fut une belle fête.

La concrétisation d'un amour de longue durée, déjà.

Les premières années de leur mariage furent bien entendu consacrées à leurs études.

Edward avaient des horaires très lourds, et Bella passait son temps le nez dans les livres.

Elle tomba enceinte en juin 2002, de manière accidentelle.

Elle l'annonça à Edward un soir, à son retour de la fac.

« Je suis enceinte. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, je m'en vais. Mais je n'avorterai jamais, ni ne... »

« Bella ! Arrête ! Tout va bien ! On se débrouillera ! On est grands maintenant, et j'ai mon salaire d'interne et tu as presque fini ton cursus, on y arrivera !»

Elle respira à nouveau normalement et un peu plus tard, ils furent même heureux de la nouvelle.

Ils eurent plus de mal à l'annoncer à leurs familles, et Bella envoya un mail, avec le texte suivant :

« Petit poussin brisera sa coquille vers le 20 mars 2003, maman poule Bella et

papa coq Edward préparent déjà le nid ! »

Ils ne reçurent que des félicitations.

Mais c'était assez gênant, malgré tout, comme situation.

Dès le 3ème mois, ils apprirent lors de l'échographie qu'ils attendaient un petit garçon.

Ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde : cela différenciait totalement les deux grossesses.

La grossesse fut très surveillée, à cause des antécédents de Bella, mais tout se passa très bien.

Liam naquit le 15 mars 2003, par les voies naturelles, mais Bella avait reçu une forte dose de calmants, en plus de la péridurale.

Elle ne supportait pas du tout la douleur des contractions, qui lui rappelaient son premier accouchement, quand tout avait basculé.

Edward se sentit père immédiatement. Il avait bien entendu assisté à l'accouchement et dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le nouveau-né, la violence de l'amour paternel le submergea.

Mais Bella eut plus de mal.

Elle avait le sentiment de ne pas mériter Liam. Et aussi l'impression qu'elle allait le perdre, pour une raison ou une autre. Souvent, la nuit, elle rêvait qu'elle partait, laissant son fils derrière elle, sans un regard.

Pourtant elle adorait le bébé.

Elle eut un fort baby blues, mais le surmonta au bout de 6 mois, avec le soutien de sa famille, et surtout d'Edward, qui se révéla un père attentif.

Elle allaita son fils durant un an, ce qui l'aida à s'y attacher pour de bon.

Ils formaient une famille, à présent, mais sa fille manquait à Bella.

Un jour, elle comprit qu'elle lui manquerait toute sa vie.

A partir de ce moment-là, elle décida d'aller de l'avant. La vie l'y aida, ses journées étaient bien remplies, entre son projet de roman et les soins à porter à son fils.

Liam était un bébé exigeant, que sa mère pouvait rarement poser, et qui se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit, ne se rendormant que si ses parents le prenaient entre eux dans leur lit.

Liam ressemblait à Edward. Il avait ses yeux, ses cheveux et son caractère. La forme du visage rappelait plus celui de Bella, par contre.

Bella était très proche de son fils. Très angoissée aussi, elle était par exemple incapable de le confier à qui que ce soit, pas même à ses grands-parents, tout juste à Edward et seulement en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Ils étaient heureux, tous les trois.

Quand Liam eut 3 ans, Edward suggéra d'avoir un autre enfant.

Bella fut surprise et refusa dans un premier temps.

Elle venait de publier son premier roman pour adolescents et elle en écrivait un second.

Edward ne capitula pas et lui en parla tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

Elle craqua un peu avant Noël et lui avoua que finalement, une petite fille complèterait bien la famille.

Elle tomba enceinte début janvier.

Cette grossesse-là fut plus facile à vivre psychologiquement pour tout le monde et particulièrement pour Bella.

Ils ne demandèrent pas à connaitre le sexe, cette fois-là.

Siobhan naquit le 30 septembre 2007, trop vite pour que sa mère put bénéficier de la moindre analgésie.

Ce fut une révélation pour Bella et aussi pour Edward.

Ils eurent, sans en parler, le sentiment d'avoir enfin fait ce qu'il fallait pour réparer le passé.

Cette fois-là, Bella vécut sa maternité dans la béatitude.

Ils étaient plus à l'aise financièrement et Liam s'était calmé avec la naissance de sa sœur.

Siobhan était un bébé facile, tétant bien et dormant mieux encore.

Bella était amoureuse de sa fille.

Elle lui avait donné Alice en deuxième prénom et Edward avait trouvé ce prénom tellement joli qu'il avait suggéré de nommer plutôt leur fille Alice-Siobhan, mais Bella avait réussi à le convaincre du contraire.

La petite Siobhan ressemblait également à Edward de part les traits du visage et la couleur des yeux, mais elle était brune comme sa mère et de petite taille.

Elle avait un caractère calme, tout comme Bella.

Liam, d'abord jaloux, évolua finalement dans le bon sens grâce à la naissance de sa sœur.

Bella dut, par la force des choses, le lâcher un peu et le petit garçon se révéla être un petit garnement facétieux et curieux.

Ils pensaient sincèrement que leur famille était au complet mais finalement, lorsque Siobhan eut près de 3 ans, ils eurent à nouveau envie d'un bébé.

Bella tomba enceinte rapidement, comme toujours.

Cette grossesse-là ,comme celle de Siobhan, se passa très bien, sur tous les plans.

Jane vit le jour le 12 mai 2011, après un accouchement facile, mais avec 3 semaines d'avance. Le bébé allait très bien cependant, elle montrait déjà, à quelques heures à peine, un caractère bien trempé, agitant ses petits poings en hurlant pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle, ce qui faisait rire toute la famille.

Le retour à la maison fut épuisant.

Jane demandait à téter sans cesse, particulièrement la nuit, ce qui était normal pour un bébé né un peu en avance, mais Bella ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Lorsqu'Edward dut retourner au travail après 3 semaines de vacances, Bella eut bien du mal à gérer 3 enfants.

Liam allait à l'école et Edward l'amenait le matin, mais Bella devait s'occuper de Siobhan qui n'était pas encore scolarisée et elle devait récupérer Liam après l'école, c'est-à-dire à 15H00, au moment où Siobhan faisait la sieste et où Jane dormait le plus souvent.

En outre, Bella ne pouvait dormir ni le matin, ni l'après-midi, et la nuit Jane tétait beaucoup.

Liam et Siobhan étaient des enfants très intelligents et très vifs. Ils se chamaillaient beaucoup, bien que s'adorant, comme souvent dans une fratrie et Siobhan jalousait sa sœur et ne perdait pas une occasion de faire une bétise. De plus, elle était un garçon manqué et Liam et Siobhan partageaient des jeux bruyants, voire dangereux, quand ils décidaient de jouer dans les arbres…

Leurs parents étaient bien sur très fiers et heureux de leur dynamisme perpétuel mais Bella était totalement épuisée et Edward comprit très vite qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup très longtemps.

De plus, elle devait rendre son 4ème roman à l'éditeur avant la fin du mois de décembre.

Alors, ils décidèrent de prendre une jeune fille au pair, au moins jusqu'à ce que Jane ait un an.

oooOOOooo

_Le __bébé __fut __opéré __trois __jours __après __sa __naissance, __à __Seattle._

_L'opération __se __passa __bien, __mais __l' enfant __resta __longtemps __fragile._

_Elle __fut __placée __dans __une __famille __d' accueil __en __attendant __une __hypothétique __adoption._

_La __personne __de __l'agence __d' adoption __qui __traita __son __dossier __et __rédigea __l' acte __de __naissance, __choisit __Brandon __en __nom __de __famille, __un __nom __courant, __comme __l' exigeait __la __loi, __et, __après __avoir __lu __la __lettre __que __Bella __avait __adressée __à __sa __fille, __elle __nota __Alice __en __prénom. __Ses __parents __adoptifs __lui __en __donneraient __un __autre __en __tant __voulu._

_Mais __comme __elle __ne __fut __jamais __adoptée, __elle __garda __toujours __le __nom __d' Alice __Brandon._


	4. et puis faites entrer

Alice vola un scooter sur le parking d'une société de transport, dans la zone artisanale de Port Angeles.

Elle se rendit à Forks en milieu de journée, ses seuls biens dans un sac à dos gris et noir, une rage froide dans le cœur.

Elle avisa l'école primaire et, avec raison, pensa que Liam devait y être scolarisé.

Elle passa devant le portail et lu les horaires d'ouverture et de fermeture.

Elle décida de revenir à 15H00, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Bella et ses enfants.

Sa mère, son frère et ses sœurs…

En attendant, elle se rendit à l'hôpital de Forks et y pénétra d'un par sur, sans que personne ne la remarque.

Elle monta dans le servie de pédiatrie et repéra presque immédiatement un groupe de blouses blanches dans le couloir.

Baissant la tête elle passa devant eux et repéra sans difficulté le Docteur Edward Cullen, qui, visiblement, parlait du cas d'un patient, à mi-voix, avec un collègue.

Il était incroyablement beau, encore plus en vrai et même en passant à coté de lui moins de 3 secondes, Alice se rendit compte de son charme presque magnétique.

Elle ignorait totalement qu'elle possédait le même.

Elle redescendit dans le hall et verrouilla la porte des toilettes derrière elle.

Elle installa les lentilles de contact brunes qu'elle avait acheté (pour une fois légalement) avant de quitter Port Angeles.

Elle fut surprise de se trouver si changée.

Mais au moins, personne ne pourrait voir qu'elle avait le regard de son père.

A 14H45 elle était devant l'école, assise sur un banc, un livre à la main.

Elle vit arriver deux jeunes femmes ensemble.

Elle reconnut sa mère et elle eut bien du mal à calmer son énervement.

Bella paraissait fatiguée, mais heureuse. C'était une très belle jeune femme, elle parut représenter l'icône de la maternité aux yeux d'Alice…Quelle ironie…

Elle tenait la petite Jane tout contre elle, et celle qu'Alice reconnut comme étant Siobhan trottait aux cotés de sa mère.

Bella et la jeune femme blonde, qui était élancée et magnifique, s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'Alice, sans un regard vers elle.

Alice écouta sans vergogne leur conversation.

« Une jeune fille au pair? Oui c'est une bonne idée! Ca te soulagera un peu, au moins les premiers mois! »

« Oui, tu vois Rose, on a la place à la maison pour loger une étudiante, dans la chambre du fond, qui a sa propre salle de bain, et comme ça je ne serai plus obligée de réveiller Siobhan pour venir ici! »

Les enfants commencèrent à sortir de l'école et Alice regarda Liam se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Bella accrocher une affichette sur le panneau prévu à cet effet sur le portail de l'école et dès que Bella, la dénommée Rose et les autres parents furent partis avec les enfants, elle se précipita sur l'affiche.

« Famille accueillante cherche jeune fille au pair pour 3 enfants de 8 ans, 3 ans et demi et un mois. Hébergement et nourriture assurés, salaire de 250 dollars par semaine pour 5 heures de garde par jour + 3ou 4 soirées par mois. Appelez au 555 67 54 »

Elle arracha l'affiche et remonta sur le scooter, en proie à des sentiments étranges.

Le destin lui offrait une manière de rentrer dans sa propre famille. Comment passer à coté d'une telle opportunité ?

Elle se rendit dans un snack et but lentement un café, avant de se connecter au wifi avec l'ordinateur volé à l'agence d'adoption et dont elle avait réussit à craquer le mot de passe.

Elle se renseigna sur ce qu'on attendait d'une jeune fille au pair.

Elle prit des notes et réfléchit un moment.

Puis, elle reprit son scooter et se rendit sur la route, tourna dans un chemin et s'arrêta, avant de marcher un peu dans la forêt.

Finalement, elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre renversé et sortit de son sac à dos le téléphone prépayé qu'elle s'était procuré à tout hasard avant de quitter Biloxi.

Elle mit plus d'une heure, mais finalement elle se décida.

Elle composa le numéro de téléphone et attendit, le cœur battant.

« Allo? »

La voix était celle d'une jeune femme.

Alice s'étonna elle-même…

« Bonjour Madame. Je vous appelle à propos de l'annonce pour une jeune fille au pair »

« Ah oui! En effet, nous cherchons quelqu'un »

Alice écouta seulement le son de la voix de sa mère, si enjoué et affable, tandis que celle-ci lui expliquait la composition familiale qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Enfin, Alice parla à son tour, répondant aux questions de Bella:

« Je m'appelle Alice Withlock, j'ai 20 ans et je viens de Biloxi, dans le Mississipi. Je suis venue à Seattle pour rejoindre mon fiancé mais celui-ci en a finalement préféré une autre. Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette région (en réalité Alice détestait toute cette verdure et cette affreuse humidité) et j'aimerais trouver un emploi pour un an, avant de continuer mes études. »

« Vous avez des diplômes? »

« Eh bien, j'ai étudié la psychologie à l'université, mais finalement je préfèrerais un métier plus proche du terrain avec les enfants. Je voudrais devenir institutrice, ou professeur! »

« Ma belle sœur est justement institutrice! Quelle expérience avez-vous avec les enfants? »

« Je viens d'une famille nombreuse dont je suis l'aînée, et je me suis beaucoup occupée de mes petits frères et sœurs, donc je sais comment s'occuper d'enfants! »

Ce n'était que demi mensonge.

Alice, avant de fuguer, avait toujours été plus proche des touts petits dans les familles d'accueil et les foyers.

Bella Swan paraissait enthousiaste:

« Je pense que le mieux serait de se rencontrer, pouvez vous venir demain vers 18H00? Mon mari veut participer au recrutement! »

« Aucun souci! »

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Alice souffla un bon coup et attendit de cesser de trembler pour repartir vers Port Angeles.

Elle fut incapable de manger, mais dormit quelques heures dans un entrepôt, comme elle le faisait très souvent.

Au matin, elle se rendit encore au star buck et se confectionna un faux CV, une lettre de motivation et imprima le tout.

Elle retourna à Forks dans l'après-midi et croisa sans le savoir sa grand-mère Esmée dans le supermarché où elle acheta un peu de maquillage et de la crème pour ses mains qui étaient très abîmées.

Elle se réfugia dans la forêt, au même endroit que la veille et se maquilla et se coiffa.

Le ventre noué, l'arme dans son sac à dos, chargée, elle attendit plusieurs minutes au coin de la rue et sonna à 18H00 pile à la porte de la belle maison qui faisait l'angle des deux plus belles rues de la ville.

Elle avait noté le grand jardin, les balançoires, le bout de piscine qu'elle pouvait voir, et qui devait se situer derrière la maison.

Elle colla un sourire sur son visage quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Et elle se retrouva face à sa mère.

Celle-ci ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir le type de jeune fille qu'elle trouva en face d'elle.

L'adolescente qu'elle détaillait, sous le choc, était très petite, sans doute pas plus d'1m 47 ou 48, et maigre comme un chat écorchée.

Son visage était d'une grande beauté mais il émanait de la jeune fille une aura animale, presque sauvage.

Elle portait un simple jean très usé, et un tee shirt noir bas de gamme mais même ces vêtements simples tombaient sur la jeune fille comme sur un mannequin.

Bella pensa que cette fille avait une classe incroyable, quand bien même elle avait l'air de sortir d'un caniveau.

Elle tenait un sac à dos à la main, qui avait l'air lourd.

Bella déglutit.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, la jeune fille lui faisait peur.

Mais elle l'invita à entrer, se sentant incroyablement attirée par cette étrange jeune femme.

Edward se figea en apercevant Alice, quand celle-ci entra dans le salon chaleureux et magnifiquement décoré du jeune couple Cullen ou elle avait l'air aussi à sa place qu'un éléphant au milieu d'un magasin de porcelaine.

La gorge sèche, Bella invita Alice à s'asseoir.

Edward, les sourcils froncés, détailla la très jeune fille qui hésitait visiblement à s'installer sur le canapé rouge qui était aussi cher qu'il en donnait l'impression.

Elle finit par poser une demi fesse sur l'extrême rebord.

Edward s'installa en face d'elle tandis que Bella amenait un plateau avec des verres et du jus de fruit, les mains désormais tremblantes.

Le médecin en Edward nota les cernes de la jeune fille, les stries sur ses ongles, témoignant d'une malnutrition ancienne, ses cheveux ternes et ses lèvres abîmées, malgré le brillant à lèvres qu'elle avait mit.

Bella se sentait de plus en plus angoissée.

Alice le mettait plus que mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Edward prit les choses en mains:

« Bien. Alice, c'est cela? »

Alice inclina la tête.

Une émotion à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue l'avait prise à la gorge.

Elle fixait son sac, avec une impérieuse envie de sortir son arme et de leur mettre une balle dans la tête chacun immédiatement. La haine lui faisait tourner la tête.

Bella tentait de capter le regard de la jeune fille qui l'attirait autant qu'elle la déstabilisait, à présent...

Mais Alice gardait le regard fixé sur son sac à dos.

Edward continua:

« Oh vous, euh…Vous venez du Mississipi, c'est cela? »

« Oui »

« Euh, pourriez vous nous parler un peu de vous, de votre famille? »

Alice faillit éclater de rire.

Elle releva enfin la tête et croisa le regard de son père pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle eut le souffle coupé un instant, tant le vert du regard d'Edward était semblable au sien.

Elle se reprit:

« Je suis née le 21 février 1991, j'ai donc 20 ans, et je suis l'aînée d'une famille nombreuse. Mon père s'appelle James, et ma mère Victoria. Ils…Ils sont un peu hippies…J'ai 3 frères, Jake, Sam et Seth, et deux sœurs, Emily et Leah. La plus jeune, Leah, a 9 ans. Ma mère est tombée malade après la naissance de Leah, elle a eu un cancer, elle est guérie à présent, mais j'ai bien été obligée d'aider, à la maison. J'en ai gardé le goût de m'occuper d'enfants, mais aussi le désir de m'éloigner un peu de ma famille. »

Edward ne comprit pas qu'elle mentait, tant Alice était douée à ce petit jeu. Les noms qu'elle avait donnés étaient ceux d'enfants croisés au hasard des foyers et familles d'accueil.

Bella fut la seule à se douter qu'elle arrangeait sans aucun doute la vérité.

D'une voix douce, elle demanda à la jeune fille:

« Vos parents savent que vous êtes ici? »

« Non. Enfin…Ils savent que je suis dans l'état de Washington mais ils ne savent pas précisément ce qu'est ma vie. »

« Vous êtes fâchée avec eux? »

« Non. Simplement leur philosophie de la vie les pousse à me laisser vivre mes propres expériences. Et puis, j'ai 20 ans… »

Alice s'était volontairement vieillie de deux ans, des années plus tôt, et Bella et Edward la pensèrent effectivement âgée de 20 ans, non pas à cause de son physique, qui lui donnait plutôt l'air d'avoir 13 ou 14 ans, mais à cause de son regard, profond et grave, et surtout de son attitude, qui lui donnait mille ans.

Edward ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander des références, quand la petite Siobhan arriva, les larmes aux yeux.

« Maman! Liam a cassé mon sifflet! Je peux plus le remettre! »

Alice regarda la fillette avec stupeur.

Un instant, paniquée, elle fut sur le point de sortir l'arme de son sac, tant la petite fille lui ressemblait.

Elle ne possédait de quelques rares photos d'elle-même, mais sur l'une d'entre elle, ou elle devait avoir environ 5 ans, elle arborait des couettes et une ressemblance frappante avec la petite Siobhan.

Sa sœur.

C'était normal, après tout…

Bella passa la main sur la tête de sa fille tandis qu'Edward prenait le sifflet dans ses mains et tachait de le réparer.

« Siobhan, dis bonjour à Alice s'il te plait! »

« Bonjour! »

« Salut! »

Répondit Alice.

Siobhan était une enfant frondeuse et dégourdie, qui ne connaissait pas la timidité.

Exactement le genre de gamine qu'avait été Alice.

Siobhan fit un pas vers celle qui avait décidé de tuer toute sa famille et de la kidnapper.

« Tu sais, moi aussi je m'appelle Alice! Siobhan, Alice Cullen! Et toi? »

« Alice, Mary, Withlock » (Alice utilisait le faux nom de famille inscrit sur la carte d'identité que James lui avait fournie, plusieurs années auparavant)

Répondit Alice, plus morte que vive. Ils…Ils avaient donné Alice en deuxième prénom à leur fille! Alice était étourdie par l'ironie du hasard.

Elle ne pouvait bien entendu pas savoir qu'il s'agissait là de tout, sauf d'un hasard, puisque seule Bella était au courant du prénom secrètement donné à sa fille abandonnée.

Bella aussi était mal à l'aise à cause des prénoms.

Elle n'en dit bien entendu rien, croyant, elle aussi, à un hasard des plus malicieux.

Siobhan s'installa à coté d'Alice, qui se tourna vers elle.

Siobhan testa la jeune fille à sa façon, bien plus directe que celle de ses parents:

« Tu aimes les Barbie? »

« Non, je les déteste! »

« Et les poupées? »

« Bah…Pour les poser sur un lit et faire joli! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de Dora? »

« C'est une idiote totalement hystérique! »

« Tu mets des robes et des jupes? »

« Ouais! Mais par-dessus un slim ou avec des collants qui flashent! »

« Tu jouais à quoi quand tu étais petite? »

« A chat perché, aux voitures, au rodéo ,à la bagarre… »

« Alors toi aussi t'es un garçon manquée? »

« On peut dire ça! »

Siobhan, ravie, se tourna vers ses parents:

« Hé! Elle est comme moi! »

Bella se mit à rire et Edward, bien plus détendu, appela son fils.

Liam entra en sautant dans le salon et Edward lui demanda de saluer la jeune fille.

Liam l'évalua d'un rapide coup d'œil et s'approcha d'elle.

Il fut le seul à la toucher, posant sa main sur le bras d'Alice pour la saluer.

Alice trouva qu'il ressemblait plus encore à son père qu'en photos.

La conversation fut plus détendue, à partir de là.

Rapidement, Alice se retrouva assise par terre, à jouer aux playmobils avec son frère et sa sœur.

Amusés, Bella et Edward notèrent et apprécièrent la façon dont la jeune fille était capable de se mettre à la portée des enfants, tout en restant capable de les maîtriser, notamment en les empêchant de s'entretuer.

Jane se fit entendre au bout de presque une heure et Edward alla la chercher.

Avec une visible fierté, il présenta le bébé à Alice.

Cette dernière sentit la bile refluer dans sa bouche en voyant Bella mettre le bébé au sein, mais Liam et Siobhan l'attirèrent à nouveau dans le jeu.

Alice partit un peu moins de deux heures après être arrivée.

Elle avait le tournis et ses sentiments étaient si confus qu'elle réussit à peine à se traîner jusqu'à un chemin reculé avant de stopper le scooter et vomir longuement, tremblante de rage et de peur.

Le chagrin l'emporta enfin et elle pleura longuement, recroquevillée sur le côté, la tête sur une racine de hêtre.

Pendant ce temps, Bella imposait sa volonté à son mari.

Edward avait apprécié la spontanéité et le naturel de la jeune fille, mais il était inquiet de l'étrangeté qui émanait d'elle.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait étrangement coupable, en sa présence.

Il était cependant incapable de l'expliquer à Bella, qui tapa même du pied par terre.

« C'est MOI qui vais passer mes journées avec elle! Je veux quelqu'un avec qui je me sente bien, et encore plus les enfants! Tu as vu comment ils s'entendent bien! Elle sera très bien! Bien sur elle n'est pas …Euh…Conventionnelle! Mais l'avons nous toujours été? Elle mérite d'avoir une chance! »

Edward leva les mains en signe de reddition:

« OK! OK! Je dis simplement qu'on pourrait recevoir d'autres candidates! Pour se faire une idée! »

« NON! Je…Je veux Alice! »

Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en prononçant ces mots.

Oui, elle voulait Alice…À un point qu'Edward ne pouvait pas soupçonner…

Ce dernier, comme la plupart des hommes, paniqua en voyant sa femme sur le point de pleurer et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne te mets pas dans cet état mon amour! Elle a l'air, un peu space, certes, mais effectivement, elle a la fibre, avec les enfants! Appelle la tout de suite si tu veux! »

Bella sourit à travers ses larmes et lui colla Jane dans les bras, avant de se précipiter sur son téléphone:

« Au fait Edward…Il faut changer la couche de Jane. C'est une urgence… »

Edward renifla sa fille prudemment et, la tenant à bout de bras, se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Pendant ce temps là, Bella laissait un message sur le répondeur d'Alice, l'invitant à entrer dans ses nouvelles fonctions dès le lendemain.


	5. le loup dans la bergerie

_**Voici la suite de cette histoire, merci de me suivre dans cette aventure. Je pense que la fin du chapitre va vous plaire et vous mettre sur des charbons ardents! ^^**_

Alice oubliait de plus en plus pourquoi elle était là.

Au tout début, disons, le premier jour, elle pensait encore réellement à son but premier, à savoir la vengeance.

Tuer ses parents, Liam et Jane, prendre Siobhan sous son bras et partir sans un regard.

Très vite cependant, elle su qu'il lui serait totalement impossible de tuer Liam et Jane.

Elle avait aidé Bella à donner son bain à Jane, et elle se mit à changer ses couches spontanément très vite, et elle s'attacha au bébé en quelques heures à peine.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'attacher à Siobhan.

Elle avait aimé la petite fille au premier coup d'œil.

Liam et elle s'apprivoisèrent mutuellement.

Liam pensait, à raison, qu'Alice préférait sa sœur à lui.

Mais, avec l'instinct propre aux enfants, il comprit que la relation qu'entretenaient Alice et Siobhan ne pouvait être comparée à nulle autre.

Alice faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Elle passait plus de temps avec les enfants que ce que son contrat de travail ne le prévoyait. Tout simplement parce qu'à peine le pied posé dans la maison, elle eut besoin de s'occuper, en raison de la gêne qu'elle ressentit à vivre là. Chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas réellement réfléchit jusque là.

Elle n'adressait jamais la parole à Bella la première, et se cachait littéralement dans sa chambre dès qu'Edward était à la maison, mais avec les enfants, elle était parfaite.

Bella l'observait à la dérobée, les premiers temps.

Alice agissait uniquement à l'instinct, avec les enfants, et son instinct de mammifère lui commandait de les protégeait.

Elle jouait avec eux.

Elle portait et câlinait Jane.

Elle leur parlait.

Bella mit du temps à s'habituer au timbre de voix d'Alice.

Celle-ci avait une voix grave et rauque pour une jeune fille de son âge et de sa stature.

Bella ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était parce que les cordes vocales de la jeune fille avaient été plusieurs fois endommagées à force de hurler sous les coups, ou durant les viols .

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'Alice découvrit.

Elle avait une vision erronée de l'amour et de la famille.

Pour elle, un homme était avant tout une menace pour son intégrité physique.

Au début, d'ailleurs, elle pensa qu'Edward allait avoir en son égard un comportement déplacé.

Elle pensa même que coucher avec lui avant de leur révéler la vérité, et de les tuer, serait une vengeance plutôt réussie.

Alice ne croyait pas une seconde en l'amour conjugal ni en la fidélité dans un couple.

Mais Edward n'avait jamais trompé sa femme, dont il était réellement amoureux.

Pas une seule fois il ne posa sur la jeune fille un regard autre que neutre et respectueux.

Alice ,silencieuse et observatrice, les regarda vivre. Et, en raison de son jeune âge, elle s'adapta bien, trouvant reposant de vivre sans que l'angoisse perpétuelle ne lui serre le ventre.

Elle s'habitua encore plus vite à la profusion.

Elle savait parfaitement que cela existait. Elle savait aussi que c'était elle qui avait manqué de tout.

Elle avait plus d'une fois touché son anormalité du doigt.

Cela l'impressionna, cependant.

Les chambres des enfants étaient des annexes de magasin de jouets.

Bien que n'y touchant jamais, Siobhan possédait par exemple toute une collection de poupées.

Leur maison était belle, en ordre, toujours propre et tout sentait bon.

Ce qui impressionna le plus Alice fut le bureau de Bella, et avant tout les garde robes des enfants.

Evidemment, elle n'avait pas accès aux armoires de ses parents, mais elle ouvrit et fouilla sans vergogne dans celle des petits.

Elle en était muette d'envie.

Alice avait toujours aimé les vêtements, et elle avait plus souffert du manque d'habits à la mode que du manque (pourtant parfois cruel) de nourriture.

Elle alla voir Bella dans son bureau aussi souvent qu'elle l'osa, sous de fallacieux prétextes.

La maison avait été décorée par Bella ET Edward.

Mais Bella s'était entièrement chargée de la décoration de son propre bureau, qui était moins luxueux que le reste de la maison, beau certes, mais surtout fonctionnel et cosy.

Il y avait deux immenses bureaux, trois pans de murs étaient emplis du sol au plafond de rayonnages pleins de livres et de CD, la dernier mur était une grande baie vitrée donnant sur l'arrière du jardin et la piscine.

Il y avait un canapé en rotin avec des coussin beige, un parquet de chêne et plusieurs ordinateurs.

Alice savait, à présent, que sa mère était écrivain, et elle se mit à l'admirer sans même en avoir conscience.

Petit à petit , plusieurs choses se passèrent, sans qu'Alice ne s'en rende compte.

Elle mangea à sa faim, tous les jours, 4 ou 5 fois par jour.

Bella cuisinait bien, et elle cuisinait beaucoup.

Dès le lendemain de son aménagement, un homme vient manger le midi.

Alice sentit monter l'angoisse à nouveau, quand Bella lui présenta son père.

Charlie Swan.

Ce dernier, ainsi que l'apprit Alice, était shérif et Alice déglutit en pensant au scooter volé.

Mais Charlie ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que cela, il embrassa les enfants, que visiblement, il adorait, et mangea de bon appétit avec Alice, Bella et Siobhan.

Liam était à l'école.

Alice comprit que son grand-père venait manger tous les midi, et elle comprit très vite pourquoi: le repas était tout simplement délicieux.

Alice dévora son poulet et sa purée, n'osant pas se resservir.

Mais Charlie s'en chargea, faisant disparaitre l'assiette de la jeune fille sous la nourriture.

« Mange, petite! Je te trouve bien maigre! Tu n'es pas anorexique au moins? »

« Papa! »

S'exclama Bella, honteuse.

Mais Alice secoua la tête, afficha un pale sourire et mangea jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

Elle fit la sieste avec Jane et Siobhan, cette après-midi là.

En moins d'une semaine, Bella, et surtout Edward, constatèrent qu'Alice se remplumait, et qu'elle n'affichait plus ce teint presque translucide qu'elle avait eu le premier jour.

Elle allait mieux, c'était évident.

Elle ne ressemblait plus à un fantôme.

Elle s'habituait.

Mais Alice ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne passait pas à l'acte.

C'était une grave erreur.

Elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Le premier jour elle rencontra, outre Charlie Swan, la grand-mère des enfants (et donc la sienne) Esmée.

Ce fut elle qui alla chercher Liam à l'école ce jour-là.

Alice, en sa présence, sentit son chagrin empirer.

Pas de colère, juste du chagrin.

Siobhan se jeta sur elle quand elle entra dans la pièce.

Esmée Cullen était une femme sure d'elle, belle et charmante.

Elle s'occupait très bien des petits.

Avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté qu'Alice admira, sans savoir qu'elle possédait exactement les mêmes.

Esmée, d'emblée, la serra dans ses bras, et Alice retint ses larmes à grand peine.

Elle imagina ce qu'aurait été sa vie, si Esmée avait prit soin d'elle , après sa naissance.

Bella paraissait s'entendre très bien avec sa belle-mère.

Esmée, avec naturel mais sans s'imposer, prépara le gouter des enfants et du thé pour Bella, Alice et elle-même, tandis que Bella allaitait Jane, couchée sur le sofa.

Esmée, sans le dire, fut touchée par l'apparence misérable d'Alice et se jura que ça n'allait pas durer.

Edward l'avait prévenue par téléphone que la jeune fille au pair était « particulière » et il reçut un savon mémorable de sa mère quelques heures plus tard.

Esmée Cullen se déplaça en personne dans le cabinet de pédiatrie de son fils, pour lui mettre les points sur les « i » et, à y être les barres sur les « t »…

« Edward! Quand tu m'a décrit cette gamine, j'ai cru que tu parlais de Lisbeth Salander! » (_**ndla: héroïne de la trilogie Millenium, à qui la Alice de cette histoire n'est pas, en effet, sans ressembler par certains cotés**_)

« Il y a de ça en effet! »

« EDWARD! Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi! Bella a parfaitement raison! Cette jeune fille a sans doute eu une vie misérable, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle n'est pas une excellente baby sitter! Depuis quand te fies-tu à l'apparence des gens? »

« Mais »

« J'espère que tu vas te comporter en gentleman avec elle, tu m'entends? »

« Oui mais »

« Bon, j'y vais! N'oublie pas le repas chez Emmett et Rosalie, dans 10 jours! »

« Oui maman! »

Murmura Edward, vaincu.

Il avait rarement vu sa mère aussi vindicative, et comprit confusément que la jeune Alice avait fait naitre en elle l'instinct de protection des femelles de la meute.

Dès qu'Edward, rentrait, tous les soirs, Alice ne se montrait plus au salon ni dans la cuisine.

Elle se cantonnait dans les chambres des enfants ou dans la sienne.

Sa chambre, était en réalité la future chambre de Jane.

Mais pour l'heure, celle-ci dormait encore dans celle de ses parents.

Alice n'était pas à l'aise face à Edward, et c'était un euphémisme que de le dire.

Ceci, dit Edward ne sentait pas plus détendu en la présence de la jeune fille.

Du reste, le service d'Alice s'arrêtait précisément à l'instant ou Edward rentrait.

Bella était ennuyée par le comportement d'évitement d'Alice, principalement parce que celle-ci ne mangeait pas le soir, du coup.

Elle lui fit alors un plateau qu'Alice mangea dans sa chambre.

Mais, en moins d'une semaine, Alice se détendit suffisamment pour observer son père lorsqu'il était présent, ne le fuyant plus autant, du moins elle ne fuyait plus ma pièce ou il se tenait, répondant parfois à ses questions.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne se sentait pas en danger.

Elle avait admis qu'Edward ne battait jamais personne.

Il n'était, avec Bella, que tendresse et douceur, tout comme avec le bébé Jane.

Alice ne se doutait pas que sa mère était psychologiquement fragile, avec une tendance à la dépression, mais Edward le savait, lui, parfaitement, tout comme il savait que les tendance à la déprime de Bella, de manière logique, étaient leur maximum durant les mois suivant un accouchement.

Il évitait donc à tout prix de la contrarier et la ménageait au maximum.

Avec Liam et Siobhan il était un père attentif, plutôt exigeant, mais très tendre.

Alice ne le vit jamais lever la main sur un des enfants.

Bella criait sur ses enfants, principalement quand ils se chamaillaient, et Alice la vit une ou deux fois secouer Liam qui adorait faire tourner sa mère en bourrique, mais jamais cela n'alla plus loin.

Edward n'avait même pas besoin de crier.

Il lui suffisait de prendre un ton ferme et les deux gamins obéissaient immédiatement.

Alice ne pensa plus que rarement à sa vengeance.

Elle était bien, et elle décida d'en profiter.

Déjà, elle se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir les tuer, mais elle se refusait désormais à penser.

Elle vivait dans le luxe, pour la première fois en 18 ans, et fit comme les chats: elle s'en délecta.

Bella lui avait proposé de lui prêter tous les livres qu'elle voudrait lire, et Alice lui en emprunta un, puis deux, puis se mit à passer la moitié de la nuit à lire.

Elle se sentit bien.

Ca, c'était quelque chose qu'elle savait nommer.

Elle était capable de ressentir la plénitude, l'absence du froid, du manque et le bonheur de manger à sa faim

Elle aimait dormir dans le lit douillet qui était le sien.

Elle appréciait de lire tranquillement dans sa chambre.

Elle découvrit qu'elle aimait l'ordre.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Bella, qui n'était pas des plus ordonnées, et d'ailleurs une femme de ménage venait tous les jours, ce qui mettait Alice assez mal à l'aise au début, vivant la présence de la jeune femme presque comme une intrusion dans ce cadre nouveau dans lequel elle tissait son propre cocon.

Mais à cela aussi elle s'habitua.

Elle savait qu'elle donnait satisfaction parce que Bella le lui disait souvent.

Edward lui adressait peu la parole, principalement parce que pour parler à Alice il lui fallait soit s'adresser à une porte close, soit à son dos, mais Alice savait qu'il l'aimait bien: une fois, il l'avait même touchée.

Il lui avait caressé les cheveux, exactement comme il le faisait à Liam et Siobhan.

Alice avait très mal réagit: elle avait levé les bras comme pour parer un coup, laissant Edward stupéfait, avant de se confondre en excuses.

Edward n'avait jamais recommencé le geste, mais il souriait à Alice chaque fois qu'il la croisait.

Bella ne touchait jamais Alice.

Elle ne s'asseyait même jamais près d'elle.

Tout simplement parce que Bella avait une incroyable envie de prendre Alice dans ses bras et de la serrer à l'en étouffer, tout en sanglotant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Bella, qui avait parfaitement conscience de ses propres accès dépressifs, mettait le compte de cette attirance purement maternelle sur les hormones post partum.

Néanmoins elle se disait, avec raison, qu'Alice ne réagirait sans doute pas bien si jamais elle ne se contrôlait pas et passait à l'acte.

Alice fit connaissance avec le reste de la famille, petit à petit.

Deux jours après son arrivée, elle rencontra Rosalie.

Rosalie, que Bella appelait plus volontiers Rose, était le magnifique blonde qu'Alice avait vue avec sa mère, devant le portail de l'école;

Elle était l'épouse d'Emmett, le frère d'Edward.

Sa tante, donc.

Rosalie était la mère de Peter et Riley.

Peter avait un an de plus que Liam et Riley un an de moins.

Les fins d'après-midi, avec trois petits garçons de 9, 8 et 7 ans, et une petite fille de 3 ans et demi qui avait visiblement décidé de commander son frère et ses cousins étaient de plus sportives, mais Alice adora cela.

Elle endossa sans broncher le rôle de « garçon perdu » avec Liam et Riley, parce que visiblement les enfants traversaient leur période « Peter Pan »(bien sur Peter faisait Peter Pan) et chercha des trésors dans le jardin tout en fabriquant un costume de fée clochette pour Siobhan avec deux serviettes de toilettes et du papier crépon.

Eperdues de reconnaissance, Bella et Rosalie purent prendre le thé tranquillement, ne s'occupant que de Jane, tandis que des hurlements de joie leur provenait du jardin.

Rosalie déclara sa jalousie en riant:

« Je veux la même baby sitter! Pourquoi tu l'as trouvée en premier? »

Bella lui tira la langue en riant:

« Bah, si elle est d'accord, tu peux l'embaucher quelques soirs par mois, elle sera ravie je pense! »

Rosalie, effectivement, proposa à Alice quelques soirs de babysitting et celle-ci accepta, après que Bella l'y eu encourage d'un clin d'œil.

Alice apprit le lendemain qu'il y avait une réunion familiale la semaine suivante.

Bella, avec douceur, lui demanda si elle acceptait d'y venir.

« Tu t'occuperas un peu des enfants, mais nous serons là et tu ne seras pas obligée de ne faire que ça, ne t'en fais pas! Emmett fait de fabuleux barbecue, je pense que tu passeras un bon moment! Et on te donnera un supplément! »

Alice accepta et, à sa grande surprise, Bella lui donna immédiatement une enveloppe contenant sa paye de la semaine.

Alice demanda deux heures de libre à Bella, et promit d'être de retour avant qu'il ne soit l'heure d'aller chercher Liam et elle se rendit au centre commercial à pieds, ou elle s'acheta avec une joie non dissimulée des shorts et des tee shirts, et, enfin, un maillot de bain, ainsi que des tongs.

Edward et Bella possédaient une belle piscine, qui faisait plus qu'envie à Alice.

Edward s'y baignait tous les soirs, alignant les longueurs durant une demi heure avant d'y jouer avec ses enfants.

Liam , qui savait nager, s'y baignait également, sous la surveillance de Bella, et Siobhan y allait avec son père.

Bella avait expliqué à Alice qu'elle n'avait pas encore le droit de s'y baigner, n'ayant accouché que depuis moins de 6 semaines, mais qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir.

Alice avait approuvé en silence.

Bella était très étonnée qu'Alice ne se baigne pas elle-même.

Elle en avait parlé avec Edward.

Ils avaient évoqué le fait qu'elle puisse être gênée, ou qu'elle ait un problème physique qu'elle veuille cacher, comme des cicatrices ou des brulures, ce qui expliquerait aussi qu'elle porte toujours des jeans.

En réalité, si Alice n'avait pas encore prit de bain c'était parce qu'elle ne possédait pas de maillot.

Elle acheta aussi des cadeaux pour les enfants.

Elle rentra en courant, plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle se changea rapidement dans sa chambre, et alla demander à Bella la permission de se baigner.

Celle-ci, qui lisait dans son bureau, fut surprise de voir Alice en maillot.

Jane et Siobhan dormaient encore et bien sur elle lui dit d'aller se baigner.

Alice sauta à l'eau avec une joie visible et Bella sourit en la regardant patauger et barboter.

Elle s'installa sur un transat et elle rit quand Alice l'arrosa de quelques gouttes d'eau.

Alice se baigna longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller chercher Liam à l'école.

Alors elle sortit de la piscine et se sécha.

Bella l'observa et nota pas mal de cicatrices sur son corps, ce qui attestait qu'Alice avait effectivement été victime de mauvais traitement.

Mais globalement, elle trouva Alice plus ronde qu'elle ne l'avait pensé .

Elle avait des formes, une taille fine et bien marquée, des fesses bien arrondies et une poitrine petite mais ferme. Elle devina à juste titre que la jeune fille avait prit du poids depuis son arrivée chez eux.

Bella pensa qu'Alice était vraiment une jolie jeune femme.

Elle comprit d'un seul coup en la voyant s'habiller.

Alice enfila un short en jean tout neuf ainsi qu'un tee shirt gris foncé neuf aussi et plus moulant que ceux qu'elle trainait habituellement.

Bella se mordit les lèvres: en fait, Alice n'avait pas de maillot avant aujourd'hui…

Alors, quand Alice rentra de l'école avec Liam et qu'elle lui donna une petite voiture cars et qu'elle offrit un cheval en plastique à Siobhan , ainsi qu'une petite peluche à Jane, Bella fut obligée de se précipiter dans son bureau, prétextant un coup de téléphone urgent à passer, pour y verser quelques larmes d'émotion.

Alice ne pensait plus.

C'était tout nouveau, très étrange et surtout merveilleusement bon.

Elle avait pratiquement oublié qui étaient Edward et Bella.

Alice était encore très jeune et capable de résilience.

Son cerveau avait tout simplement mit de coté les 18 premières années de sa vie en deux ou trois jours.

Elle ne les avait pas oubliée, mais tout d'un coup, cela ne comptait plus.

Elle était bien.

Elle aimait cette vie.

Elle ne se posait aucune question quand à l'avenir.

En y croyant suffisamment fort, elle réussit à penser que ça allait durer toujours.

Et puis, 10 jours après son arrivée, ce fut la fête chez Rosalie.

Elle y rencontra Emmett.

Ce dernier était un homme de haute taille et de stature impressionnante.

Il en imposait physiquement ,mais Alice comprit en deux secondes chrono qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit garçon.

Il embrassa Alice, ce qui valut à la jeune fille de penser sa dernière heure arrivée tant il la serra fort.

Elle rencontra aussi Carlisle Cullen qui lui sembla l'archétype même du médecin humaniste et profondément bon.

Elle en était à un tel stade d'oubli qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'il était son grand-père, et donc qu'il l'avait abandonnée lui aussi.

Elle était en train de jouer avec les enfants, qui étaient nombreux parce que plusieurs voisins étaient présents également quand elle le vit arriver.

C'était un homme, qui devait avoir environ l'âge d'Edward.

Il était aussi blond que Rosalie, et avait les mêmes yeux bleus et le même sourire en coin.

Il était terriblement beau et attirant.

Alice commença à se sentir mal.

Elle était incapable de dire pourquoi.

Mais regarde l'homme qui, à présent , disait bonjour à tout le monde lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Il arriva presque à coté d'elle et elle le regarde embrasser et taquiner Riley;

Puis il releva la tête.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Elle vit la surprise dans le regard de l'homme.

Puis ses yeux se mirent à sourire.

Et sa bouche suivit le mouvement.

Il lui souriait.

Pour de vrai. Avec juste de la gentillesse et de la bonté sur son visage.

Il lui tendit la main.

« Bonjour, je suis Jasper Hale »


	6. peut être qu'il

_**Voici la suite de cette fic, avec Jasper qui sera désormais omniprésent!**_

Jasper Hale avait divorcé 3 ans auparavant.

Son ancienne femme, Maria, avec qui il avait été marié un peu moins de deux ans, l'avait mené en bateau plusieurs mois, avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle faisait tout, contrairement à ce qu'elle lui faisait croire, pour ne pas avoir d'enfants.

Jasper aimait ses neveux et souhaitait, lui aussi, avoir un bébé.

Mais visiblement, pas Maria.

Quand Jasper avait trouvé les pilules dans une poche d'un manteau d'hiver de sa femme, il l'avait confrontée, plus triste qu'en colère.

Maria lui avait rit au nez, lui disant qu'elle était bien trop belle pour s'abîmer avec une grossesse, et que c'était lui l'égoïste pour lui demander une telle chose.

Il avait eu l'impression de la découvrir sous un jour nouveau et il était parti le soir même, lui laissant tout: l'appartement, la voiture et les économies en banque.

Il n'avait prit que sa moto, sa guitare et quelques vêtements.

Depuis il ne vivait plus que pour son travail.

Jasper Hale était à présent, à 34 ans, inspecteur en chef de la police du comté de Clallam.

Il était le frère jumeau de Rosalie, et connaissait Edward et Bella depuis que Rose et Emmett se fréquentaient, soit près de 15 ans.

Il était venu, ce jour-là, pour voir sa famille, en particulier ses neveux même s'il aimait beaucoup Emmett et surtout Rosalie, et aussi pour se détendre un peu. Il venait d'achever un travail d'enquête long et fastidieux. Le suspect, un homme influent, avait été mit en examen, mais ni Jasper, ni même le Procureur n'étaient surs que l'affaire allait tenir devant un grand jury, car les preuves qu'ils possédaient étaient essentiellement indirectes, hors un grand jury y est rarement favorable.

Il ne cherchait donc rien d'autre qu'un bon moment à passer, et ne s'attendait absolument pas à rencontrer une jeune femme qui puisse lui plaire.

Il avait déjà entendu parler d'Alice par Rosalie.

Sa sœur lui avait dit que c'était une jeune fille étrange, mais dans le sens extraordinaire du terme.

Il n'avait pas vraiment relevé, parce qu'il avait comprit qu'elle avait 20 ans, et que donc, à ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une gamine.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il en resta estomaqué.

Il tomba instantanément sous le charme. Elle l'attirait comme un aimant sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Il la vit telle qu'elle était, avec sa petite taille, sa maigreur (bien qu'elle ait prit du poids depuis son arrivée chez Edward et Bella, Alice restait maigrichonne) et son physique bizarrement féminin pour le petit être androgyne qu'elle était.

Parce qu'il en avait l'habitude, Jasper comprit immédiatement que cette fille-là avait connu l'enfer de la rue.

Mais il ne se préoccupa de rien de tout cela.

Il ne vit que ce qu'il y avait derrière le physique détonnant et l'attitude paradoxale d'Alice.

La façon dont elle jouait avec les garçons, sa manière d'être, tout à la fois terriblement naturelle, ou plutôt instinctive, bien que, de toute évidence, elle se contienne beaucoup.

Il était troublé.

Jasper était un homme sur de lui, et même face à un criminel endurcit, il savait faire face et gérer.

Alice, elle, l'impressionna. Il la regarda bien en face, en se présentant à elle.

Elle ne cilla pas, mais baissa le regard la première.

Elle ignora la main tendue et se contenta d'un bref haussement d'épaules en murmurant:

« Alice »

Bien qu'il connaisse déjà son prénom, Jasper frissonna en l'entendant.

Il essaya de prendre un ton léger :

« Je suis le frère de Rosalie, l'oncle des deux garçons perdus, là! »

« Je suis la baby sitter de Liam et Siobhan! »

Il lui sourit et Alice, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentit rougir.

Elle avait remarqué à quel point Bella rougissait souvent, et elle avait pensé qu'elle devait tenir plutôt d'Edward sur ce point, et elle s'en était félicitée. Un peu trop tôt, visiblement.

Comme elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle reprit ses jeux avec les enfants, déstabilisée.

Alice, qui n'avait connu en matière d'expériences sexuelles que des viols (par des hommes et par des femmes) n'aimait pas les hommes, ni les femmes non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle ignorait ce qu'étaient le désir et le plaisir.

Elle ne sut donc pas identifier la vague de chaleur qui s'empara de son ventre en voyant Jasper Hale attraper Siobhan et la faire tourner dans les airs avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

Mais elle sentit un liquide chaud inonder brusquement sa culotte.

Elle crut que ses règles arrivaient.

Alice avait été réglée assez tard, à l'âge de presque 14 ans, et ses règles n'avaient jamais été régulières, ni même fréquentes.

Elle avait aussi subi deux fausses couches, l'une deux mois avant ses 15 ans et l'autre à 17 ans, dues à ses mauvaises conditions de vie et aux coups répétés, qui l'avaient faite saigner des semaines durant, la laissant exsangue.

Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis 2 mois. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, n'ayant plus subi de viol depuis 3 mois.

Elle se précipita à la salle de bains et baissa son short et sa culotte.

Mais non, elle n'avait pas ses règles.

Elle avait perdu un liquide blanchâtre et assez épais.

Elle ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait mais sut instinctivement que ce n'était rien de grave.

Rasséréné, elle retourna dans le jardin.

Jasper était toujours avec les enfants, en train de les faire jouer à saute mouton.

Elle hésita mais finalement les rejoignit, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Jasper.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille, et il se mit à lui parler.

Elle ne répondait pas aux questions, ou alors par un mouvement de la tête, éventuellement par des onomatopées.

Mais Jasper était rompu aux interrogatoires et Alice finit par répondre de façon un peu plus élaborée.

Malin, il ne lui demandait rien sur elle-même, se contentant de parler du jeu qu'ils partageaient avec les enfants.

Plusieurs fois, Alice sentit à nouveau le liquide chaud couler de son ventre désormais bizarrement chaud et tendu.

Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable, bien au contraire, mais Alice ne savait plus bien si elle avait envie de s'éloigner de Jasper ou au contraire de se coller contre lui.

Lui, c'était très clair et elle savait reconnaître ça, la désirait. Alice avait très souvent eu affaire au désir des autres pour elle-même au court de sa jeune vie. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait toujours été synonyme de souffrance et de viol.

Mais pas cette fois-là.

Elle ignorait totalement la profession de Jasper Hale, mais le comportement du jeune homme était limpide : il essayait de la connaître et de la séduire, mais rien ne montrait qu'il allait la contraindre à quoi que ce soit.

A midi et demi, Esmée appela les enfants pour les installer à table.

Les adultes, eux, mangeaient debout ou assis, là ou ils le voulaient.

Jasper sourit à Alice, qui sentit, une fois de plus, sa culotte se tremper.

« Tu as faim? Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? »

Alice regarda autour d'elle et découvrit une montagne de hot dogs et de hamburgers sur une des tables. Sur l'autre il y avait profusion de salades composées.

« Eh bien…Je vais prendre de la salade de riz et un hot dog je pense! »

Elle avança d'un pas vers les tables mais Jasper posa une main sur son épaule.

Elle bondit sur le coté, et dans une réaction pavlovienne due aux abus et aux coups auxquels elle avait été soumise des années durant, elle se dégagea vivement, tremblante, et Jasper hoqueta de surprise mais se ressaisit tout de suite.

« Désolé de t'avoir surprise. Assied toi, je vais te chercher une assiette! »

Le cœur battant et les jambes molles, elle se laissa tomber sur le transat le plus proche et regarda Jasper remplir une assiette et la lui ramener.

Il lui avait prit aussi un verre de jus de pomme et elle s'empara maladroitement des victuailles, surprise.

Il se fit une assiette aussi et vint s'asseoir, avec beaucoup de naturel, en bout du transat qu'occupait Alice et lui offrit un grand sourire tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière, dont la culotte était officiellement décédée depuis un bon moment déjà, se sentit piquer un fard et mordit dans son hot dog un peu trop fort.

Le ketchup coula sur son menton, à sa grande honte et elle chercha sa serviette de papier, qui se trouvait sous le transat.

Mais une main secourable frottait déjà son menton.

Jasper, évidemment.

Ce dernier éprouvait beaucoup de tendresse pour le petit lutin en face de lui.

Un sentiment grandissait en lui.

De l'attrait, du désir également, mais aussi et surtout une infinie tendresse.

Jasper avait envie de prendre Alice dans ses bras et de la protéger éternellement, de la faire rire, la rendre heureuse.

Il n'était pas amoureux, pas encore, mais il reconnaissait parfaitement les signes avant coureurs d'une grande passion.

La plupart des membres de la famille s'aperçurent forcément de la proximité de Jasper et Alice durant le pique nique.

La plupart soit n'en firent pas vraiment cas, soit s'en montrèrent un peu étonnés mais heureux pour Jasper, voire pour Alice.

Bella était surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Jasper, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, puisse être attiré par une jeune fille du genre d'Alice.

Elle ne dit rien, estimant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et aussi qu'Alice avait bien besoin de vivre une histoire d'amour avec un homme tel que Jasper.

Edward était furieux.

Il aimait beaucoup Jasper, mais son attitude de drague évidente envers la jeune fille le mettait hors de lui.

En fin d'après-midi, profitant d'une absence momentanée d'Alice, qui avait conduit Siobhan à la salle de bain, il invectiva vivement Jasper :

« T'es devenu dingue Jasper ? Alice n'a que 20 ans et toi 34 ! Tu comptes faire quoi exactement ? »

« Hé cool Edward ! Je l'aime bien tu sais ! Elle me plait vraiment ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal ! »

« Ben t'as pas intérêt ! Elle a déjà trop souffert, ça se voit même si elle n'en dit rien ! »

« J'ai comprit ça, Edward ! On n'a rien fait encore ! Je veux apprendre à la connaître, c'est tout ! Ecoute…Je comprends que tu la défendes comme ça, moi aussi je ressens le désir de la protéger. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Edward réfléchit quelques secondes :

« Oui. Mais tu sais…Je crois que si tu la blesses, elle ne s'en relèvera pas ! »

Cette dernière remarque déstabilisa profondément Jasper Hale.

Quand Alice revint, tenant Siobhan par la main, il la regarda longuement à la dérobée.

Il était assis près des balançoires, avec Liam et Riley.

Il vit Alice les regarder du coin de l'œil et hésiter visiblement à les rejoindre.

Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et n'osait pas le regarder en face.

Alors il l'appela et elle les rejoignit tout de suite avec la fillette.

Elle s'assit plus près de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et il lui sourit, simplement heureux d'être à ses cotés.

Quand le barbecue prit fin, Alice repartit avec Bella, Edward et les enfants.

Elle était mélancolique.

Jasper lui avait dit à bientôt.

Pas au revoir.

A bientôt.

Mais elle ignorait quand elle le reverrait réellement.

Elle était fatiguée mais donna le bain à Siobhan, bien qu'elle n'y fût pas tenue.

Elle refusa de manger, prétextant une migraine et fila se coucher.

Edward, poussé par sa femme, vint toquer à sa porte pour lui proposer un antalgique et elle le prit, pour avoir la paix.

Elle eut du mal à s'endormir, cette nuit là.

L'image de Jasper ne la quittait pas.

Ses yeux bleus, son sourire, la façon qu'il avait eue de lui parler.

Elle n'était pas capable de le nommer, mais Jasper avait été le premier homme à lui manifester du respect, tout en montrant un intérêt évident pour elle.

C'était tout nouveau. Et très agréable.

Mais l'attrait qu'elle ressentait pour lui la mettait en position de faiblesse.

Et depuis longtemps la vie avait enseigné à Alice de toujours prendre garde à ne pas se retrouver en position de faiblesse.

Le début de la semaine suivante fut un peu difficile.

Alice était taciturne et Bella hésitait à lui parler.

Alice s'occupait des enfants comme d'habitude mais visiblement le cœur n'y était pas.

Le mardi après-midi, après l'école, Rosalie demanda à Alice si elle pouvait garder Peter et Riley le soir suivant.

Alice consulta Bella du regard, et cette dernière l'y encouragea d'un battement de cil.

Alors Alice accepta.

Ce fut Edward qui l'amena en voiture.

Elle ne s'était encore jamais retrouvée seule avec lui, et elle demeura muette, crispée et rigide durant tout le trajet.

Edward, à peu près aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, avait mit la radio et sifflota pour briser le silence.

Il se gara souplement devant le portail de la maison de son frère et descendit avec Alice.

Emmett vint leur ouvrir, déjà vêtu d'un costume (Emmett et Rosalie se rendaient à l'opéra, à Seattle).

Alice entra dans la maison et Peter et Riley, en pyjama, se précipitèrent sur elle.

Réellement heureuse de les voir, bien qu'ils se soient vu dans l'après-midi, elle les serra contre elle.

Elle se retrouva tout de suite sur le canapé, à jouer au Memory avec eux.

Edward discuta un moment avec son frère, puis vint dire au revoir à Alice :

« Bon, j'y vais ! Ne te laisse pas envahir par les garçons, appelle nous au moindre souci et ne te couche pas trop tard, tu as l'air fatiguée ! »

Alice, subitement caustique, répliqua :

« Oui papa ! »

Déclenchant les rires d'Emmett et Edward.

Emmett taquina son frère :

« Tu t'entraînes pour quand Siobhan et Jane vont grandir ? »

Mais elle-même se sentit mal d'avoir dit….La vérité.

Elle chercha l'air et replongea dans le jeu, la tête lui tournant subitement.

Bien qu'elle ait mangé avant de venir, Rosalie lui avait préparé un petit encas.

Emmett et Rose couchèrent les garçons avant de partir et ils montrèrent à Alice la chambre d'amis ou elle allait dormir.

Cette dernière les regarda s'en aller du haut du perron puis se pelotonna sur le canapé avec un livre prêté par Bella.

Le téléphone sonna moins de 3 minutes plus tard et elle décrocha parce qu'elle reconnut le numéro d'Edward et Bella.

C'était sa mère.

Alice entendit les pleurs de Siobhan, en arrière plan.

Bella, visiblement fatiguée, lui expliqua :

« Siobhan refuse d'aller au lit si tu ne lui dis pas bonne nuit ! »

Alice sourit toute seule :

« Passez là moi ! »

« Allo ? Alice ? »

« Oui ma puce ! Tu vas aller dormir et demain matin quand tu te réveilleras tu viendras me chercher avec ta maman, d'accord ? »

« Oui ! Mais je veux que tu viennes maintenant ! »

« Demain Siobhan, c'est promit ! A présent , je veux que tu ailles au lit sans faire d'histoire! Bonne nuit mon lapin ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Le téléphone changea de main et Bella lui parla :

« Merci Alice ! On ne s'en sortait pas ! »

« De rien, à demain ! »

« Oui, je viens te chercher à la première heure ! J'ai trop peur que Rose et Emmett refusent de te rendre sinon ! »

Alice eut un bref rire, savourant l'ironie de la situation.

Depuis le WE, et l'émergence des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Jasper, elle vivait moins dans sa bulle, et se souvenait plus volontiers des raisons de sa présence chez les Cullen. Mais elle se refusait toujours à se projeter dans l'avenir.

Elle se mit en pyjama, c'est-à-dire en culotte et tee shirt, lu un moment sur le canapé, puis, à 21h30, elle alla dans la cuisine voir l'encas dont Rosalie lui avait parlé.

Il y avait un morceau de gâteau au chocolat, un petit bol de crème à la vanille et une pêche.

Il y avait aussi un petit mot :

« Sers toi tout ce dont tu as besoin ou envie ! Bonne nuit, Rose »

Elle mangea la pêche et la moitié du gâteau au chocolat et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher avec son livre lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

La peur l'envahit immédiatement, mais des années passés à vivre dans la rue lui avaient donné d'excellents réflexes de survie et elle s'empara d'un couteau de boucher, prête à défendre chèrement la vie de Peter et Riley, quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait :

« Alice ? C'est moi ! »

Pétrifiée, elle reconnut la voix de Jasper Hale.


	7. redeviendra un agneau

_**Voilà le fameux chapitre avec un lemon^^**_

_**Sinon, je vous signale qu'une auteure, AliLouane, écrit une fic très prometteuse, née sous X (dans mes favoris) qui traite du même thème que dans cette fic. Nous sommes toutes les deux en contact et j'ai hate de voir dans quelle direction elle va aller!**_

Jasper avait su la veille par sa sœur que Alice devait venir passer la nuit chez eux pour garder les garçons pendant qu'Emmett et elle se rendaient à Seattle, à l'opéra.

Plus tard, en y repensant, il devait en conclure que si Rose lui avait parlé de cela, c'était sans doute dans l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Alice et lui, ce en quoi il ne se trompait pas.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

Les mots d'Edward résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête:

« Si tu la blesses, elle ne s'en relèvera pas. »

La réciproque était vraie.

Jasper se doutait déjà qu'Alice allait forcément tenir une place immense dans sa vie.

Il le voulait, d'ailleurs.

Il se posait des questions, néanmoins.

Alice était très jeune.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait que 20 ans.(Bien sur en réalité elle n'en avait que 18 à peine, mais Jasper ne le devina pas).

Soit 14 de moins que lui.

Ca le faisait réfléchir. Ca, et le fait qu'elle traine de si visibles problèmes.

Il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même. Il savait qu'il pourrait supporter le fait qu'elle ait des problèmes.

Bien entendu, il n'imaginait pas à quel point Alice avait des ennuis…

Mais il avait peur qu'un jour Alice elle-même ne supporte plus sa vie.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tord de s'en faire à ce sujet.

En venant chez Edward et Bella avec les projets qu'elle avait en tête, le comportement d'Alice était clairement suicidaire.

Jasper finit, dans la journée du mercredi, par aller voir la psychiatre du service.

Il avait besoin qu'on l'aide à y voir plus clair.

Il lui expliqua à quel point Alice lui plaisait, l'attirait.

Il lui confia ensuite ses peurs et ses craintes.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur, avec l'âge de cette jeune fille, son âge en lui-même et les obstacles que cela peut entrainer ou bien le jugement que votre entourage risque de porter à cause de votre différence d'âge? »

Jasper n'eut pas vraiment à réfléchir:

« Le jugement des autres. Alice m'a plutôt donné le sentiment d'être plus adulte que la plupart des gens, en fait… »

Ils parlèrent ensuite de la peur de Jasper quand à un éventuel non engagement de la jeune femme.

Jasper avait trop souffert de l'attitude de Maria pour ne pas être au clair avec ses sentiments et ses désirs: il voulait une relation basée sur la confiance et le respect. Il voulait une famille.

Il voulait être heureux, et pour lui, avec son histoire personnelle et familiale ,cela passait effectivement par une famille, nombreuse si possible.

Il estimait qu'il était temps: il avait 34 ans. Mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter, il voulait tout cela avec une femme qui souhaiterait la même chose que lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'en penserait Alice.

Il ne savait qu'une chose: si il ne lui en parlait pas, il ne le saurait jamais.

En quittant le bureau de la psychiatre, il avait prit une décision.

C'es pourquoi, ce soir-là, il alla chez sa sœur, sans un regard en arrière.

Pour la voir. Lui parler et puis…On verrait bien.

Il ne sonna pas, parce qu'il avait les clés, et pour ne pas réveiller les garçons.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il fut stupéfait de la voir, elle.

Blême, un couteau dans la main, elle ouvrait d'immenses yeux effarés.

Avec douceur, Jasper lui parla:

« Alice, c'est moi! Je t'ai fait peur? Pose ce couteau, je suis juste venu te voir! »

Alice frissonna et posa le couteau dans le tiroir.

« Désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la maison à cette heure!

« Ouais j'aurais du te prévenir peut-être »

Alice ne répondit pas.

Jasper la détailla.

Elle ne portait qu'une culotte et un tee shirt court et moulant.

Il ne pouvait plus se nier à lui même l'attrait physique intense qu'elle exerçait sur lui.

S'il s'était agi de n'importe quelle autre femme, Jasper l'aurait prit dans ses bras et aurait immédiatement initié un baiser.

Mais Alice se tenait devant lui, dans une position de repli, le bras croisés, l'air buté.

Jasper tendit alors simplement la main et caressa sa joue.

Alice, en réalité, était à nouveau déroutée par les sensations qui naissaient dans son corps quand elle était proche de Jasper.

A nouveau elle sentait sa féminité se mouiller.

Ca lui était arrivé plusieurs fois, depuis le WE, toujours en pensant à lui.

Quand il posa sa main sur sa joue, dans un geste d'une grande douceur, elle mit sa main à elle sur la sienne.

Au début, Jasper crut qu'elle allait repousser la caresse mais elle laissa juste ses doigts posés sur les siens, comme si elle ne savait pas comment agir.

Alice, en fait, voulait éviter qu'il n'enlève sa main.

C'était bien, de sentir sa main sur sa joue ,ainsi.

C'était le geste le plus tendre qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Elle aimait ça.

Jasper fit un pas vers elle et accentua la pression de ses doigts.

Alice ferma les yeux et gémit.

Jasper sourit et posa son autre main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Il l'attira doucement vers lui et la pressa contre son torse.

Elle se laissa aller et posa sa tête contre lui, s'enivrant de son odeur.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en la tenant contre lui, ému de la sentir si petite et si frêle.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et gémit à son tour, en les sentant si doux.

Il entreprit de caresser son dos, et fut heureux de ne pas autant sentir ses cotes, contrairement à ce qu'il avait redouté.

Alice ne bougeait plus, attentive au tsunami qui se propageait dans son corps.

Elle ressentait des choses inconnues mais terriblement agréables.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était le désir, et le découvrait brusquement, avec une joie mêlée de terreur.

Jasper laissa sa main aller du dos d'Alice à son menton et le lui souleva gentiment.

Elle gardait les yeux clos, pas certaine d'être vraiment éveillée.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme avec douceur, presque avec timidité.

Il se contenta, au début, de la bécoter tendrement, attendant de voir sa réaction.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Alice avait souvent embrassé au cours de sa vie. Elle avait toujours détesté ça, trouvant cela sale et écœurant.

Mais là…Sentir la bouche de Jasper sur la sienne était ce qui lui était arrivé de plus beau dans la vie.

Ce fut elle qui entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser.

Il glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre et elle ouvrit plus grand encore la bouche.

Elle chercha la langue du jeune homme de la sienne et il s'embrassèrent alors avec tendresse au début, et très vite avec passion.

Alice se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, accrochées aux épaules de Jasper, et celui-ci passa ses deux mains sous les fesses de la jeune fille pour la soulever de terre.

Elle se laissa soulever et noua ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme, sentant au passage la virilité gonflée de celui-ci.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact mais au lieu d'en être dégoutée ou terrorisée, elle sentit la chaleur dans son ventre augmenter encore et elle se frotta sans pudeur contre lui.

Jasper grogna de désir et posa Alice sur le rebord du plan de travail de la cuisine.

Obéissant à son instinct, il glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt de la jeune fille qui fut obligée de quitter ses lèvres pour crier quand il se mit à caresser ses seins.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière ,les yeux toujours fermés, pour mieux ressentir la caresse.

Il déposa des baisers sur sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, son cou et enfin il embrassa ses seins.

Quand il se mit à les téter l'un après l'autre, Alice perdit totalement pied avec la réalité.

Elle eut le temps de penser qu'il était incroyable que les mêmes gestes qui l'avaient autrefois littéralement torturée, puisse cette fois là lui procurer une telle joie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand il le lui demanda et rencontra ses yeux bleus.

Il la dévorait des yeux:

« Alice…J'ai envie de toi…Tu veux bien? »

Elle approuva de la tête et se tint à ses épaules quand il la souleva à nouveau et la porta jusqu'à la chambre que Rose avait préparé pour elle.

Il la posa sur le lit et elle le retint par sa chemise pour qu'il bascule avec elle.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau et leurs corps s'épousèrent. Les mains de Jasper étaient douces et chaudes, partout sur le corps d'Alice.

Leur baiser était intense et passionné. Amoureux, déjà.

Jasper passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de la jeune fille et le souleva, pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa poitrine et reprit ses caresses sur son buste.

Elle ne l'avait pas lâché et il eut même du mal à se dégager de sa poigne.

Une fois qu'il y fut arrivé, il lui enleva son tee shirt et Alice tendit la main vers lui pour entreprendre de déboutonner sa chemise.

Il la laissa faire en souriant.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi ma puce..Tu es tellement belle! »

Les papillons dans le ventre d'Alice se firent bourdons et elle se redressa d'un coup de rein pour le déshabiller plus vite.

Il l'aida et se retrouva très vite torse nu.

Il la renversa alors sur le lit en riant et l'embrassa encore, laissant leurs poitrines nues se frotter l'une contre l'autre.

Il se redressa un peu et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, commençant à faire rouler sa culotte.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et le regarda la débarrasser lentement de sa culotte, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir d'impatience.

Enfin, la culotte tomba à terre et elle fut nue dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, les mains de Jasper coururent le long de son ventre, avides, faisant naitre dans le corps de sa compagne des sensations inconnues.

Rapidement, ses mains se firent pesantes sur ses hanches et sa bouche alla trouver son intimité désormais humide et brulante.

Elle cria et tendit le ventre pour mieux recevoir la caresse.

Elle avait de nombreuses fois reçu ce traitement, et avait été forcée de l'administrer, mais ce jour-là seul le plaisir prédominait.

Elle avait envie de lui, elle aimait le sentir prendre possession de son corps et de son âme de cette manière.

Incapable de garder le silence, elle râlait de plaisir, les cuisses largement ouvertes, les larmes aux yeux.

Il la gouta et la lécha un long moment, prenant lui aussi un plaisir immense à cette intimité si impudique et délicieuse.

Quand il se sentit prêt à exploser de plaisir dans son boxer, il cessa la caresse en douceur, déposant un léger baiser sur son pubis et s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

Alice, en sueur, le regarda ôter son pantalon avec hâte et elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant la bosse formée par l'érection du jeune homme dans son boxer.

Il sauta à terre et acheva de se dévêtir.

Alice eut un moment de panique quand il se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement.

Trop d'années durant, les sexes d'hommes ne lui avaient causés que souffrance et invasions brutales. Hors celui de Jasper comptait sans aucun doute parmi les plus imposants qu'elle ait rencontré.

Mais Jasper lui sourit et l'embrassa encore.

Elle demeura crispée néanmoins et il s'en rendit compte.

Il caressa ses seins avec douceur et lui murmura:

« On arrête quand tu veux Alice… »

Elle en fut stupéfaite. Jamais personne n'avait tenu compte de ses cris de souffrance lors des viols, alors de ses appréhensions…

Jasper avait comprit qu'elle avait peur, et il pensa, à raison, qu'elle avait du avoir de mauvaises expériences, mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait raison…

Il continua à la caresser, malgré le désir lancinant qui lui brulait les reins.

Progressivement, Alice participa , commençant à caresser le corps de son amant.

Elle découvrait la douceur de sa peau et si son cœur continuait à battre à toute allure, c'était à présent moins par panique et plus par désir.

Elle voulait savoir ce que ça allait lui faire, de l'avoir en elle.

Tout ce qu'il venait de lui offrir n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait subit par le passé. Les gestes étaient les mêmes, les intentions totalement différentes.

Elle avait toujours été forcée. Le violeur ne voulait que son propre plaisir.

Jasper lui faisait l'amour. Son plaisir à elle comptait autant que le sien. (en fait, le plaisir d'Alice prédominait par rapport au sien dans l'esprit de Jasper, mais ça, Alice ne pouvait l'imaginer).

Alors, tandis qu'il embrassait son ventre ,un doigt dans son intimité trempée, un autre traçant doucement des cercles sur son clitoris devenu plus sensible en quelque minutes qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ce fut elle qui lui en demanda plus.

« Je…J'ai envie de te sentir en moi! »

Son regard était brulant quand il plongea ses yeux dans les siens:

« Tu es sure? »

Elle hoche la tête.

Il alla prendre un préservatif dans son sac et revint, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle déglutit et il reprit ses caresses.

Elle écarta largement les cuisses quand il glissa à nouveau sa main entre celles-ci.

Il fit coulisser la paume de sa main sur son pubis, faisant à nouveau naitre des sensations divines dans son ventre.

Il chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa tout en la caressant.

Il ne rompit le baiser que pour lui murmurer quelques mots:

« Tu es tellement humide…Tu coules littéralement sous mes doigts…T u te sens prête à être pénétrée? »

Alice se tendit de désir. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que de simples paroles puissent être sexy, et soient capables de la mettre dans un tel état d'excitation.

Elle ne l'aida pas à mettre le préservatif, ne le regarda même pas.

Jasper respecta cela, mais guida doucement la main de sa compagne sur sa verge tendue, quand il s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses, pour qu'elle le guide dans la pénétration.

Elle n'avait pas encore touché son membre et elle se mordit les lèvres en le faisant.

C'était bien, cependant, de le toucher.

Elle s'enhardit et le caressa sur toute la longueur.

Mais Jasper mit fin à la caresse en riant:

« Tu vas me faire venir ma belle! »

Il souleva alors une de ses cuisses et la replia vers la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Il la fixa pour juger de ses réactions lors de la pénétration.

Elle s'était à nouveau un peu crispée et il envisagea un instant d'aller fouiller dans la table de nuit de la chambre de Rose et Emmett, à la recherche de lubrifiant, mais Alice souleva le bassin et il réussit à la pénétrer.

Il glissa en elle, forçant le passage en douceur et elle cria, submergée par les sensations.

La peur prédomina durant les premiers instant, mais il l'encouragea avec douceur:

« Laisse toi aller ma puce, ça va être bon, je ne te veux pas de mal, juste du bien… »

Alors le plaisir l'emporta sur tout le reste et elle se laissa aller , plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de Jasper.

Il coulissa plusieurs fois en elle, se délectant de son étroitesse et de son humidité.

Il chercha son regard, mais elle gémissait, les yeux clos.

« Ouvre les yeux Alice… »

Elle obéit instinctivement et elle sentit son plaisir augmenter encore en lisant celui de Jasper dans ses prunelles bleus.

Il souriait, image vivante du bonheur.

Elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Jasper et ne pensa plus qu'au plaisir de faire l'amour.

C'était la première fois.

Sa première fois.

Malgré les dizaines d'amants, hommes et femmes, qu'elle avait eu, par la force des choses, malgré le fait que son corps ait été pénétré-profané- de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables des années durant, dans sa tête, Alice était vierge.

Il était le premier homme à l'aimer.

A lui donner autant que ce qu'il prenait.

Il luttait pour ne pas accélérer le rythme et elle s'en rendit parfaitement compte.

Alors encrant son regard plus profondément encore dans le sien, elle lui demanda:

« Plus fort! Je t'en prie, vas-y plus fort! »

Il perdit pied et s'enfonça en elle sans plus se contrôler, rendu fou par sa demande et par la douceur de son intimité qui emprisonnait si étroitement son membre plus dur que jamais.

Il n'avait jamais voulu arriver à l'orgasme avant elle mais il fut incapable de le repousser quand celui-ci arriva et il jouit en poussant en elle avec force, rencontrant l'ultime fond de son ventre qui épousait son sexe comme il n'avait pas soupçonné que ça soit possible.

Il resta longtemps en elle, la tenant fermement serrée contre lui, haletant, peinant à retrouver ses esprits.

Elle gigota cependant au bout d'un moment.

Je dois aller faire pipi! »

Il bascula sur le côté et la regarda courir vers la salle de bain, nue et magnifique.

Il se débarrassa du préservatif et attendit avec impatience son retour.

Alice gambergeait dans la salle de bain.

Elle fit pipi, en effet, mais hésitait à rejoindre Jasper;

Elle ne savait pas comment il allait se comporter avec elle, à présent. Est-ce qu'il allait s'en aller? C'était le plus probable.

Mais cette simple idée lui retournait le ventre.

Elle avait envie qu'il reste.

Et ce début de dépendance la terrifiait au plus haut point.

Il toqua à la porte.

« Alice? Tu es là? Ca va? »

« Oui »

Il entra et la regarda.

Il ne la voyait que de profil, les mains posées sur la vasque.

Elle était crispée et ses lèvres tremblaient.

Il eut peur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as mal? Il y a un problème? »

Il fut sur elle en deux enjambées et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant pivoter sur elle-même pour lui faire face et la serra contre lui tout en la dévisageant.

Alice ne sut pas se contrôler. Elle aurait voulu paraitre détachée et insensible, mais sa panique était visible quand elle l'interrogea:

« Tu vas partir? »

« Bien sur que non! J'ai envie de te parler, de te câliner, et dormir avec toi! »

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille et il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et de ses épaules.

Elle se laissa alors aller contre son torse.

Il caressa ses cheveux, encore sous le coup de l'émotion: il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. Il avait cru qu'elle comprenait les sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Apparemment non. Il allait remettre les points sur les i.

Il finit par la soulever dans ses bras, parce qu'elle frissonnait de froid.

Elle râla un peu, pour la forme:

« Je peux marcher! »

« Laisse moi donc l'illusion d'être un prince charmant! »

Elle rit, et il la déposa sur le lit, s'installant derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre en coupe sur son sein gauche.

Elle était tendue, hésitant visiblement à se laisser à nouveau aller dans l'étreinte.

Alice était déroutée.

Voilà qu'il recommençait à être gentil, tendre, alors qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir faire l'amour à nouveau dans l'immédiat.

Elle attendait de voir ou il voulait en venir.

Quand il commença à couvrir sa nuque et son cou de baisers, elle gémit de bonheur.

Il imbriqua ses jambes à celles de la jeune femme et il lui parla.

« Alice, je me sens mal que tu ais pu penser que j'allais m'en aller. Je…Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi ma puce, tu ne l'avais pas comprit? »

Elle leva une épaule, le cœur prêt à exploser.

« Tu me plais…Tu es belle, tu es douce, tu es intelligente, et tellement…Mystérieuse! Tu es comme une petite tigresse à apprivoiser…Je te veux toute entière, pas que pour du sexe, même si, au passage c'était tout simplement délicieux. Je regrette juste que tu n'ais pas eu d'orgasme, mais ça viendra, d'accord? »

Elle hocha la tête, trop émue pour parler.

Il tira le drap sur leurs corps et caressa son bras tout en embrassant son épaule.

Au bout d'un long, d'un très long moment, il lui sembla entendre Alice dire:

« J'aurais voulu que tu arrives plus tôt dans ma vie. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps… »

Mais elle avait murmuré si bas, et il était déjà à moitié dans les limbes du sommeil, alors il ne fut pas sur d'avoir entendu. Néanmoins, il répondit, aussi bas qu'elle:

« Pardon »

Alice savoura le moment. Elle ne touchait pas terre. Il lui avait dit être en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle rêvait, les yeux fermés.

Elle aussi était en train de tomber amoureuse. Elle l'était même, déjà.

Elle se doutait que demain viendrait pour elle le moment des doutes et des angoisses mais pas ce soir là.

Ce soir c'était juste le moment du bonheur.

Celui d'être dans des bras aimants, de se laisser aller dans la douceur et la volupté.

Quand Jasper commença à ronfler doucement, elle pouffa de rire et chercha à tâtons la main de Jasper, et la repositionna sur sa poitrine. Il gémit dans son sommeil et la caressa, emprisonnant son mamelon entre ses doigts exigeants.

Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, il furent réveillés par Peter, qui tapait contre la porte.

« Alice! J'ai faim! »

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut et Alice sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Jasper déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule et prit la situation en main.

Il passa son boxer et sortit de la chambre en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice.

Celle-ci enfila à toute allure sa culotte et la chemise blanche de Jasper, dont elle roula les manches aux coudes.

Elle galopa à la salle de bain et consacra quelques minutes à une toilette sommaire.

Puis, un peu hésitante, elle regagna la cuisine.

Jasper s'y trouvait avec Peter et Riley.

Ils étaient en train de beurrer de toasts.

« Salut »

Risqua la jeune fille.

« coucou Alice ! »

Répondirent les deux garçons, enthousiastes.

« Salut ma beauté! »

Dit Jasper avec un sourire en coin et un regard complice qui firent rougir Alice jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, incapable de réprimer un immense sourire.

Jasper déposa devant elle un toast beurré et se pencha pour un léger baiser sur la bouche.

Peter s'exclama:

« Alice c'est ta chérie, tonton Jazz? »

« Oui! »

Répondit son oncle, tout sourire.

Riley était aussi excité que son frère:

« Hé! Mais alors tu vas être notre tante, Alice? »

Jasper tempéra l'engouement de ses neveux:

« Du calme! On vous préviendra de la noce en temps voulu! »

Alice emplit les verres de jus d'orange et quand elle croisa le regard de Jasper il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle s'embrasa encore.

Il se pencha alors vers elle:

« T'es encore plus belle et sexy quand tu rougis! Si tu continue, je colle les garçons devant un DVD et je te culbute sur le lit, et je te fais l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett défonce la porte! »

Alice s'étouffa dans son verre et glissa à son tour un simple mot à l'oreille du jeune homme:

« Chiche… »

Il la regarda, sexy et amusé et elle se sentit belle et désirable comme jamais de sa vie.

Elle paniqua cependant immédiatement, en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Emmett et Rosalie firent irruption dans la cuisine et embrassèrent leurs fils.

Alice, écarlate, garda les yeux baissés.

Jasper salua sa sœur et son beau-frère, très naturel.

Ils ne firent aucun commentaires sur la présence de Jasper dans leur cuisine, en boxer, un jeudi matin.

Mais quand Rose se pencha sur Alice, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui serra affectueusement l'épaule.

Emmett pressa ses fils de se préparer pour l'école, et Rosalie, se changea rapidement et but un café avec Jasper et Alice.

Ce dernier l'interrogea sur leur soirée.

« L'opéra était formidable et la chambre d'hôtel féerique, j'aurais voulu en profiter un peu plus! »

« Tu vas être forme pour affronter tes chenapans, aujourd'hui? »

Rosalie était institutrice, et elle travaillait à mi-temps, seulement le matin.

« Mais oui, ne t'ne fais pas! »

« Répliqua sa sœur en riant. Elle ajouta, goguenarde:

« Et toi, tu vas pouvoir traquer les méchants? »

« T'en fais pas Rose, je suis un flic dans l'âme! »

Alice bugga.

Un flic…Il était…Policier?

Elle dévisagea Jasper, le cœur battant si fort qu'elle était sure que tous pouvait l'entendre.

Mais ni Rosalie ni Jasper ne parurent rien remarquer.

Jasper acheva son café, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et prit Alice par la main, la tirant jusqu'à la chambre pour s'habiller.

Une fois la porte refermée, il la prit contre lui et l'embrassa avidement, passant ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser ses seins.

Alice ,sur la pointe des pieds, tira doucement sur les boucles blondes de Jasper et se dégagea doucement:

« Tu vas être en retard, Monsieur le Policier! »

Il fronça le nez:

« Pas grave, je suis le chef! »

Elle rit, mais la panique la gagna à nouveau.

Elle ôta la chemise et la lança à Jasper puis enfila son jean et ses converses.

Elle enfila un tee shirt propre et quand elle regarda Jasper, qui était déjà rhabillé, elle le vit mettre le tee shirt qu'elle avait porté la veille au soir en guise de pyjama dans sa mallette.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je ne risque pas de t'oublier, mais je veux pouvoir me shooter à ton odeur… »

Il enleva les draps et elle rougit une fois de plus.

Avant de partir, il la serra contre lui contre lui et lui demanda soin numéro de téléphone:

« J'en ai pas! J'avais un prépayé mais il est vide!

« Il parut mécontent mais la câlina avec tendresse, puis partit à contre cœur.

Il croisa la voiture de Bella dans la rue, à qui il adressa un grand signe de la main.

Bella se gara et regarda Alice avec surprise:

« Qu'est-ce que Jasper faisait là? »

Alice, pour toute réponse devint écarlate, et Bella, comprenant brusquement, vira elle aussi au cramoisi.


	8. ou peut être pas

Bella ramena Alice à la maison.

La jeune fille, à ses côtés, n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le trajet.

Bella, le premier effet de surprise passé, regarda la jeune fille.

Elle lui trouva un air changé. Elle paraissait plus…Sereine.

Edward attendait le retour des deux femmes pour partir à l'hôpital.

Il était installé sur une chaise de la terrasse, Jane dans ses bras, tétant son tee shirt. Siobhan dormait encore.

Dès qu'il vit Bella, il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Il interrogea sa femme du regard mais celle-ci attendit qu'Alice soit entrée pour prendre une douche pour lui expliquer:

« Jasper a passé la nuit chez Rose et Emmett! »

Il souleva une épaule:

« Et alors? »

« Edward…Il a couché avec Alice! »

Bella ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction d'Edward. Celui-ci devint tout blanc:

« QUOI? Il …Il a quoi? »

« EDWARD! Arrête! Alice est grande et »

« Non mais il est fou? Elle….C'est…Une enfant, encore! »

« Mais NON! Elle a 20 ans! »

« Oui mais…Enfin, tu la connais! »

« Edward! Crois-moi, elle n'a pas l'air traumatisée! »

Edward attendit de voir la jeune fille pour juger sur pièces, avant de partir.

L'envie d'aller étrangler Jasper lui tordait le ventre, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

Furieux, il arpentait la terrasse, sous les rires de Bella, que voir son mari dans cet état aidait à prendre du recul par rapport à la situation.

Alice se doucha, et mit du sérum physiologique dans ses yeux, irrités par le port non stop des lentilles brunes ces dernières 24 heures.

Elle passa un short en jean, un tee shirt noir et sortit rejoindre Bella, pieds nus, les cheveux mouillés.

Elle pensait à Jasper, bien entendu. Elle espérait de manière consciente, à présent.

Peut-être…Peut-être qu'elle pouvait vivre ainsi

Se faire une place dans la famille…

Etre encore avec lui était tout ce qui comptait, à ce moment précis, pour Alice.

Le sentir encore la serrer contre lui. L'entendre lui dire des mots tendres et gentils. Le voir la regarder avec tant de respect…

Edward la regardait venir vers lui, impatient de lui poser quelques questions.

Elle marchait dans l'herbe droit vers eux, mais elle grogna et s'assit sur la première marche.

Elle regarda son pied et grimaça.

Elle s'était entaillée, probablement avec un bout de verre caché dans l'herbe.

La plaie saignait abondamment.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Edward était sur elle.

Précis et concentré, il fit pression sur la plaie avec un mouchoir neuf, tandis que Bella réconfortait Siobhan qui, à peine levée, avait vu le sang et avait peur pour Alice.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quand le saignement fut un peu jugulé, il examina la plaie de plus près et secoua la tête :

« Il faut des points Alice ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'assurance santé »

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

« Pas de souci voyons ! Je vais m'en charger, mais il faut aller à l'hôpital »

Alice soupira mais ne répliqua pas. Elle se laissa faire, bien qu'un peu raide, quand Edward la souleva dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à la voiture et l'installa coté passager.

Bella, un peu pale parce qu'elle aussi craignait la vue du sang, lui donna ses chaussures et Siobhan lui tendit son nounours, avec tout son cœur.

Alice sourit et prit l'ours dans ses bras.

La douleur, durant le trajet, se réveilla vivement, mais Alice ne moufta pas.

Edward avait fait un pansement compressif mais Alice avait peur de tacher quand même le sol de la splendide voiture.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, il la porta à nouveau, jusqu'aux urgences. Il l'amena directement jusqu'à un box et l'installa sur un brancard.

Il lui fit tremper le pied dans un mélange d'eau stérile et de bétadine, et prépara les champs stériles et le matériel pour la recoudre.

Gentiment, il avait éconduit l'infirmier venu l'aider. Mais avec stupéfaction, Alice vit arriver Carlisle, déjà en tenue de bloc.

Lui et Edward se sourirent et Carlisle lui tapota l'épaule.

« Alors Alice, on attaque un bout de verre ? Tu sais, en principe, le verre gagne ! »

Edward rit de bon cœur et Alice sourit, un peu déroutée.

Avec beaucoup de naturel, Carlisle prit son pied dans ses mains, sans se douter une seule seconde que c'était ce même pied qu'il avait attrapé, 18 ans plus tôt, pour faire naître l'enfant de son fils qui se présentait en siège, et le déposa sur le champ stérile bleu.

Edward injecta la xilocaine et Alice ne broncha pas.

« Tu n'as pas mal ? »

Lui demanda Carlisle, surpris par la désinvolture de la jeune fille.

« Si, bien sur ! »

Répondit-elle, stoïque.

Edward plaça 5 points et Carlisle lui fit un bandage.

On frappa à la porte du box tandis qu'Edward sortait son téléphone pour appeler Bella et lui demander de venir chercher Alice.

Carlisle ouvrit la porte et Jasper entra.

Alice était tellement surprise qu'elle en resta la bouche ouverte.

Jasper serra la main de Carlisle sans un regard pour lui ni pour Edward et se précipita sur Alice :

« Hé ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as mal ? »

Il la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était là. Il était venu…

Blotti contre lui mais stupéfaite, elle l'interrogea :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Rose m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais blessée au pied et qu'Edward t'avait amenée ici pour des points alors je suis venu tout de suite ! Ca va ? »

Alice le dévisageait, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire.

Ce fut Edward qui répondit, et son ressentiment envers Jasper s'entendait clairement dans sa voix :

« Elle va bien. Elle a marché sur un bout de verre apparemment, et je lui ai mit 5 points de suture»

Carlisle souriait, visiblement amusé.

Jasper, rassuré pour sa petite amie, se mit à rire en regardant Edward :

« Ben dis donc…Vu comment tu réagis avec Alice, je me demande ce que tu feras le jour ou ta fille aura un petit copain ! »

Edward lui lança un regard noir et Carlisle se mit à rire franchement, accompagné d'Alice, chez qui, cependant, le rire était nerveux.

Edward fini par lever les yeux au ciel et il regarda Jasper bien en face :

« Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas l'âge d'être ta petite amie, justement ? »

Carlisle intervint :

« Edward »

Mais Jasper n'avait pas perdu son sourire :

« Edward, Alice est majeure et notre différence d'âge c'est notre problème, pas le tien ! »

Il se pencha alors sur la jeune fille et chercha ses lèvres.

Alice répondit au baiser avec passion et Carlisle rassura son fils :

« A mon avis Edward, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Alice est totalement consentante ! »

Jasper et Alice durent interrompre leur baiser, pris de fou rire et Edward se détendit un peu.

Jasper embarqua la jeune fille dans sa voiture et Alice avait l'impression de rêver. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller.

Il lui parla tout en conduisant, et si elle comprit le sens général, à savoir qu'il lui proposait une sortie pour le lendemain, elle n'écouta pas vraiment.

Elle prit cependant conscience qu'il se garait sur le parking du centre commercial.

Il prit un air mystérieux et lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez.

« Je reviens ma puce ! »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il se rassit à ses côtés et déposa un sac sur les genoux d'Alice.

Elle l'ouvrit et trouva un téléphone portable.

Elle rougit mais ne protesta qu'à mi-voix.

Jasper l'interrompit :

« Ttttt ! Je veux qu'on puisse se parler quand on en a envie, OK ? »

Elle enregistra soigneusement le numéro de Jasper dans ses contacts.

Il la ramena chez Bella, qui, avec Siobhan, admira le bandage.

Jasper resta quelques minutes et Bella parut sincèrement heureuse de les voir ensemble, enlacés.

Siobhan, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, interrogea Alice :

« Vous allez vous marier ? »

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Jasper la prit de court :

« Pas tout de suite ! Mais tu seras demoiselle d'honneur ! »

« OUAIS ! Et tu vas avoir un bébé ? »

Les 3 adultes éclatèrent de rire, ce qui vexa beaucoup la petite fille.

« Pas tout de suite non plus ! »

Lui répondit finalement Alice.

« En attendant, si tu veux je te donne Jane ! »

Proposa la fillette, pleine d'espoir.

Alice et Jasper rirent à nouveau et Bella leva les yeux au ciel, amusée :

« N'essaye pas de te débarrasser de ta sœur, jeune fille ! »

« Mais elle sert à rien ! Et papa il veut même pas qu'on aille la perde dans la foret ! »

Jasper rit plus fort encore mais Alice et Bella devinrent subitement graves. Bella eut presque les larmes aux yeux :

« Siobhan, on ne perd pas un bébé dans la foret ! »

Mais Alice murmura :

« Oh si…Il y en a qui le font… »

Bella la regarda dans les yeux, et Alice eut peur un instant d'avoir été découverte.

Mais sa mère se releva et proposa du café à Jasper.

Quand Jasper repartit finalement travailler, après avoir longuement serré Alice dans ses bras et s'être assuré qu'elle ne se fatiguerait pas ,Bella s'occupa d'Alice, au corps défendant de cette dernière d'ailleurs, qui joua longuement avec Siobhan et les animaux de plastique de la fillette, installées sur le canapé.

L'après-midi, Esmée leur rendit visite, et ce fut Rose qui ramena Liam de l'école.

Alice était à la fois étonnée et ravie des attentions dont elle était entourée.

Esmée lui offrit une jolie paire de tongs :

« Comme ça, tu ne marchera plus pieds nus ! »

Elle Rosalie lui avait amené un tee shirt rouge, qui plut beaucoup à Alice.

Edward appela 3 fois dans la journée pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et Carlisle 2. Charlie lui-même s'inquiéta, durant le repas de midi, de son état de santé.

Jasper l'appela toutes les heures, ne serait-ce, comme il le lui dit lui-même, que pour entendre sa voix.

Alice, en fin d'après-midi, prit une décision. Elle y pensait depuis plusieurs jours mais là, c'était certain.

Elle ne dirait rien, jamais. Elle était trop bien. Elle aimait trop cette vie.

Elle aimait trop Jasper, bien entendu, mais aussi Siobhan, Liam, Jane et Bella.

Et les autres aussi.

Elle voulait que ça continue.

Pour toujours, quitte à porter des lentilles marron toute sa vie…

Elle se coucha tôt, et Bella lui prêta des livres.

Mais une fois dans son lit, elle n'arriva pas à dormir.

Depuis deux jours, Alice lisait Millenium avec passion. Elle dévorait la trilogie, fascinée, ainsi que Bella s'y était attendue, par le personnage de Lisbeth Salander.

Une phrase retint son attention.

Accusée d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis, Lisbeth envoyait un mail à son amant, Mickael Blomqvist, dont elle était amoureuse et que donc elle évitait, ce qui apparaissait comme étant parfaitement naturel à Alice: ce sont les gens que vous aimez qui ont le pouvoir de vous faire du mal. La phrase était celle-ci:

« Je ne suis pas innocente, mais je n'ai jamais tué personne »

Alice posa le livre et se laissa retomber en arrière sur se oreillers.

Elle regarda la lumière pale et diffuse de la lune à travers les stores.

Elle regarda le réveil qui indiquait 2h11 du matin.

Elle s'assit en tailleur dans le lit et se regarda dans le miroir.

Elle y vit une très jeune fille.

Presque une enfant encore.

Petite, maigre, avec un physique sortant de l'ordinaire, à tous les niveaux.

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Et elle, Alice Brandon, ou en était-elle avec l'innocence et la culpabilité?

Alice ne croyait pas en un quelconque Dieu, mais elle était persuadée que face à une justice divine, la seule, probablement, à pouvoir être équitable, elle ne risquait rien: on ne la jugerait pas coupable.

Mais qu'en penserait la justice des hommes? De quel avis serait un Grand Jury?

Et, le plus important de tout: qu'en dirait Jasper Hale?

Alice détourna le regard du miroir, et, pour la première fois peut-être, elle pensa pour de bon à son avenir.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi il serait fait (ou alors elle le savait trop bien) mais elle était certaine d'une seule chose: sans Jasper Hale à ses cotés, elle ne voulait d'aucun avenir.

Consciente de se dévoiler, mais incapable de se retenir, elle s'empara de son téléphone tout neuf et écrivit un SMS. Le premier de sa vie.

« J'arrive pas à dormir et je pense à toi. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je crois que tu me manques. Quand tu liras ce SMS ce sera le matin mais ça me fait du bien de l'écrire. Alice »

Elle envoya le message sans se relire et le regretta aussitôt.

Mais il était trop tard.

Elle crispa sa main sur le téléphone et ferma les yeux, pensant à lui.

Jasper.

La façon dont il lui caressait les cheveux et les joues.

Son sourire si tendre, ses gestes toujours emplis de respect et de douceur.

Elle avait envie de hurler tellement il lui manquait.

Elle sursauta quand le téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Le nom du correspondant s'afficha:

« Jazz »

Elle décrocha, perdue et haletante, et murmura:

« Allo? »

« Alice! Ca va? Ton SMS m'a fait peur! »

« Ca va. Juste…Je lisais millenium et ça m'a un peu fichu la trouille! »

Le rire tendre de Jasper résonna dans ses oreilles.

« Tu parles! Ce n'est pas un livre à lire avant de s'endormir! Mais tu sais, moi non plus je ne dormais pas. Je pensais à toi. Tu me manques à moi aussi. J'ai envie de t'avoir dans mes bras. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour mais pas que ça. Bon sang Alice…Tu me fais complètement craquer…Je suis fou de toi, et j'adore ça! »

« Moi aussi j'adore ça… »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« C'est le milieu de la nuit Jazz ! On se voit toujours demain ? »

« Bien sur mon cœur. Resto chinois ça te va ? »

« Oh oui ! »

« Je passe te prendre vers 18h00, et après le resto tu dors chez moi ! Je te ramènerai le matin ! »

Alice se sentit encore rougir. Elle en avait presque l'habitude, à présent.

« Mais…Euh ? Par rapport à Bella et Ed »

« Hé ! Tu es libre, non ? Tu dois quoi, quelques soirées par semaine, pas tout ton temps ? »

« Oui bien sur, mais bon »

« Je parlerai à Edward ! »

« NOOON surtout pas ! Ils ne diront rien, c'est moi que ça gêne ! »

« Dis donc, tu préfères lire Winnie l'ourson à des mioches ou passer la nuit avec moi ? »

Alice rit de bon cœur :

« Mmmmhhh…Bonne question… »

Jasper rit aussi dans le téléphone :

« Je vais être jaloux ! »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te lirai une histoire de Winnie l'ourson ! »

« Ouais, et moi je te montrerai ce que Tiggrou est capable de faire à Porcinet ! »

« JASPER ! Ah c'est malin, chaque fois que je vais voir ou lire Winnie l'ourson, je vais penser à ça ! »

« Je connais un bon moyen de me faire pardonner si tu veux ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je peux encore venir finir la nuit avec toi et te faire l'amour jusqu'à 6h00 du matin ! »

« Jasper, je ne crois pas qu'Edward apprécierait de te trouver chez lui demain matin! »

« Mais…On s'en fiche! S'il te met dehors tu viendras vivre chez moi ma puce! »

« Jazz! Je vais dormir ,maintenant que je t'ai parlé, je pense que je vais réussir à m'endormir! »

« Alice, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi…Je ne sais rien de toi, mais…Je sais juste que tu es celle qu'il me faut! »

« Je…C'est pareil pour moi! »

Ils finirent par raccrocher, et Alice dormit comme un loir.

Elle vécut une des plus belles journées de sa vie.

Jasper savait comment courtiser une femme. De plus, il avait envie de faire plaisir à Alice.

Cette dernière reçu un bouquet de roses dans la matinée.

Bella était amusée, et Siobhan admirative.

Alice n'en revenait pas.

Tremblante, elle téléphona à Jasper pour le remercier.

« J'ai reçu le bouquet de roses Jazz! Il est…Je l'adore! Merci! »

« Je suis content qu'il te plaise ma puce! J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alice avait un rendez-vous.

Ce fut Bella qui lui proposa de s'y préparer.

Rose venait d'arriver et toutes les deux souriaient à la jeune fille.

« Me préparer? Comment ça? »

Rosalie rit avec douceur:

« Hem…Epilation, coiffure, maquillage…Tu as beaucoup de chance, je connais les gouts de mon frère! »

Bella et Alice rougirent en même temps.

Alice se laissa faire, avec béatitude.

Elle testa l'épilation à la cire , et comme elle n'avait que trois poils sur le mollet ce fut douloureux, mais rapide.

Rosalie la coiffa en respectant le côté naturel et sauvage d'Alice.

Bella la conseilla dans son maquillage et lui prêta du parfum « j'adore » de Dior, dont Alice tomba instantanément amoureuse.

C'était incroyablement agréable.

Elle se souvenait que Victoria aimait la coiffer, elle aussi, et c'était là les meilleurs souvenirs qu'elle conservait de sa vie passée.

Bella lui proposa de piocher dans sa garde robe, mais Alice s'habilla seule, et Rosalie, férue de mode, bien plus que Bella, admira la classe et la grâce naturelles de la jeune fille.

Elle portait un slim noir lui appartenant , vieux et usé, mais qui s'harmonisait incroyablement bien avec la chemise en fin tissu d'un gris soutenu qu'elle avait emprunté à Bella et qu'elle serra à la taille avec une large ceinture de cuir.

Elle mit ses sandales, seules chaussures qu'elle pouvait porter avec son bandage et elle accepta les créoles en or prêtées par Bella, ainsi que le tour du cou en perles noires fantaisies.

Les deux femmes la jugèrent splendide, et, quand il arriva à 17H50, Jasper lui offrit un sourire séduit.

Il l'amena manger au restaurant chinois, comme prévu, et il lui parla de son métier, et de son enfance aussi, la faisant rire avec des anecdotes sur lui et Rosalie.

Alice se montra bien sur bien plus réservée, mais elle aussi lui livra quelques anecdotes sur son enfance, lui parlant des enfants côtoyés dans les foyers d'accueil comme s'ils avaient été ses frères et sœurs.

Jasper respecta la volonté visible d'Alice d'éviter de parler de ses parents et de beaucoup d'aspects de son enfance et de sa jeunesse.

Il pensait qu'elle avait besoin d'apprendre à lui faire confiance, et de mieux le connaitre, avant de pouvoir se livrer.

Après le repas il l'amena chez lui.

Il vivait dans un appartement sur deux étages, près du port.

Alice admira la décoration sobre et masculine.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et regarda Jasper lui préparer un cocktail sans alcool.

Cette vie était définitivement géniale.

Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, jamais…

Il trinqua avec elle et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien un moment, simplement enlacés sur le canapé.

Quand les baisers de Jasper se firent plus insistants, plus sensuels, Alice sentit son cœur s'emballer et son sexe palpiter, tout en coulant comme la veille.

Il la déshabilla avec passion et dextérité, parsemant son corps de baisers, tous plus doux les uns que les autres.

A l'immense surprise d'Alice, une fois qu'elle fut nue, il s'excusa:

« Ma puce…Je suis venue te chercher directement en sortant du bureau…J'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une douche, tu veux bien en prendre une avec moi? »

Alice n'était vraiment pas habituée à ça. Mais elle le suivit à la salle de bain en sautillant.

La douche, carrelée de vert, était aussi belle que le reste de l'appartement.

Alice découvrit qu'elle adorait prendre une douche à deux.

Jasper la savonna et elle lui rendit la pareille.

Il s'attarda sur chaque repli secret de sa féminité, et elle passa longuement la mousse sur son membre tendu à bloc.

Une fois séchés et rapatriés sur le lit du jeune homme, Alice fut soudain frappée par une révélation ,si évidente qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

Jasper l'avant veille, l'avait longuement léchée, lui offrant un cunnilingus extraordinaire, mais il ne l'avait ni obligée, ni même demandé de lui offrir la pareille.

Alice savait parfaitement que les hommes adoraient être sucés.

Elle détestait devoir donner ce genre d'attention à un homme.

Mais là…

Elle repoussa Jasper, qui justement se laissait dangereusement glisser vers sa petite minette, et lui sauta dessus en riant.

Jasper sourit de la voir beaucoup plus à l'aise que la fois précédente.

Elle le fit allonger sur le dos, et, comme lui, commença par embrasser son torse, son ventre et ses cuisses.

Jasper se doutait de ce qui allait suivre, et il se dressa sur ses coudes, juste à temps pour voir Alice happer son sexe entre ses lèvres.

Il gémit et passa une main dans les mèches brunes de sa compagne, sans perdre une miette du spectacle aussi fabuleux que l'étaient les sensations.

Elle maitrisait à la perfection l'art de la fellation, et, pour la première fois y prit elle-même un plaisir intense.

Jasper reçu la meilleure pipe de sa vie.

Haletant, il perdit tout de suite le contrôle de la situation et s'abandonna dans la sublime caresses.

Elle pompa doucement, puis avec ardeur, joua de sa langue et de ses dents, le prit le plus profondément possible dans sa gorge, et le fit jouir exactement quand elle le décida.

Jasper ne réussit même pas à se dégager et emplit sa bouche de sa semence, qu'elle avala avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ebloui, il la serra contre lui avec force.

Légèrement incohérent, il la remercia et lui reprocha son geste tout à la fois.

Elle rit et lui répondit, avec sincérité:

« Tu as toute la nuit pour rebander! »

Il la renversa d'un coup de reins sur le matelas:

« Il me faudra beaucoup moins de temps que ça! »

Et, comme l'avant-veille, il la lécha passionnément, la faisant crier sans retenue.

Quand il fut à nouveau bandé au maximum, il cessa sa caresse buccale et enfila un préservatif.

Il la pénétra en la regardant dans les yeux, et ils synchronisèrent leurs mouvements de hanches instinctivement.

Ils firent l'amour les yeux dans les yeux, et Alice ne les ferma qu'à l'instant ou la jouissance l'y obligea.

Avec la douceur dont elle commençait à avoir l'habitude, il la fit alors positionner sur le ventre, en levrette, et elle adora être prise de cette manière.

Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit, sans jamais réussir à se rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin, à regret, ils quittèrent le lit et prirent une douche à deux, épuisés et terriblement heureux.

Alice se rhabilla, aidée par son amant, et elle l'aida en retour.

Ils en riaient et quitter leur bulle fut difficile.

Il lui offrit un petit déjeuner au starbuck ou elle avait effectué ses premières recherches sur ses parents et elle fit à peine le lien.

Dans la voiture, il conduisit tout en lui tenant la main et quand il la déposa devant chez Edward et Bella, il la prit sans ses bras:

« Je reviens ce soir, d'accord? »

« Oh oui! »

« Alice…Je t'aime… »

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait.

« Moi aussi! »

Répondit la jeune fille avec une facilité qui la déconcerta.

Ils finirent par se résoudre à se quitter pour la journée, et Jasper partit travailler, sur un petit nuage.

Alice entra dans la maison, un sourire collé sur les lèvres.

Bella achevait de préparer Liam pour l'école.

Siobhan dormait encore, mais Jane pleurait dans son transat.

Alice la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, tandis que Bella lui expliquait:

« Edward est parti gérer une urgence à 4H30 du matin! Il n'est pas encore revenu, il va passer prendre une douche et manger un peu, je pense, mais je ne sais pas quand! Et Siobhan est malade, elle a vomit deux fois et a de la fièvre, je pense qu'elle va dormir un bon moment ce matin. Je dois faire téter Jane, tu peux accompagner Liam à l'école? Sinon je demande à Rose! »

« Non, je l'amène pas de soucis! »

Liam était ravi de partir à pieds avec Alice et ils bavardèrent en riant tout le long du chemin.

Ils étaient presque arrivés devant l'établissement scolaire quand un copain héla Liam de l'autre coté de la rue.

Alice vit son jeune frère se lancer en courant vers son ami, sans regarder autour de lui.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une voiture noire, une grosse cylindrée, surgir du coin de la rue.

Avec souplesse et agilité, elle bondit sur Liam, le projetant au sol et le faisant rouler avec elle-même sur le goudron, tandis que les crissements des freins les assourdissaient.

La voiture s'arrêta en montant sur le trottoir, à seulement quelques centimètres d'eux.

Les parents massés devant l'école se précipitèrent pour remettre Alice et Liam sur pieds.

Ils n'avaient rien, ni l'un ,ni l'autre.

Mais Alice tremblait de tous ses membres, sous le choc de la peur affreuse qu'elle avait ressenti.

Elle secoua Liam, qui était plus étonné que choqué.

Il promit tout ce que voulaient Alice et les autres adultes: oui,oui, il ne ferait plus jamais ça, il regarderait toujours avant de traverser.

Il fini par rentrer dans l'école avec ses copains, et Alice reparti, encore secouée.

A mi chemin elle craqua et pleura, un long moment, tout en marchant.

Elle vit la voiture d'Edward devant la maison et elle se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre, tout en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle en ressortit avec son sac à dos, parce qu'elle voulait s'installer sur la terrasse et appeler Jasper, pour tout lui raconter.

A peine dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Edward, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee shirt noir, les cheveux encore mouillés.

Juste derrière lui ,Bella la dévisagea de manière inhabituelle.

Alice se demandait si elle devait leur raconter, pour l'incident, mais Edward lui dit:

« Alice…Ton œil! »

« Quoi mon œil? »

« Le gauche…Il…Il est vert! »

Alice se sentit mal. Elle avait sans aucun doute perdu sa lentille marron, soit en tombant, soit en pleurant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Bella, le visage ruisselant de larmes, s'approchait d'elle à la toucher:

« Alice…Je …Je sais qui tu es! »

Le regard de Bella ne laissait pas place au doute et Alice réagit par instinct.

Toute sa fureur revenant avec force, elle sortit son arme de son sac à dos et la pointa devant elle, en direction de ses parents.


	9. mais dans tous les cas

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement elle était là.

Mais pas plus de deux ou trois jours, elle en était certaine.

Etendue dans son lit, réduite à l'impuissance par la perfusion et surtout la blessure à sa cuisse, elle se concentrait pour ne pas attendre.

En vain.

Dans sa tête, la tempête faisait rage.

Elle souffrait, beaucoup, et pas que physiquement.

La douleur dans sa cuisse était violente, mais jamais Alice ne demanda un calmant. Parce que par moments, la souffrance physique était telle qu'elle prenait toute la place et annihilait l'autre, la psychique, la vraie.

Mais à intervalles réguliers, un membre du personnel soignant venait, et injectait un produit dans la perfusion et Alice sentait la souffrance refluer.

Au tout début, elle se rendormait aussitôt.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment ou Edward s'était jetée sur elle.

Et elle ne demandait pas.

Parce qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas parler.

Elle avait tout perdu.

Et elle le savait.

A cet instant là, Alice se haïssait.

Elle avait envie d'en finir.

Que les cris dans sa tête se taisent enfin.

Ses propres cris.

La chambre était belle.

De manière très inhabituelle pour une chambre d'hôpital.

Les murs étaient peints en vert clair, avec une frise compliquée dans un vert plus soutenu.

Le lit était fonctionnel comme un lit d'hôpital mais fait dans du plaqué bois, et non pas en fer.

La table de nuit, l'adaptable, tout était de la même matière.

Il y avait des rideaux, dans des tons de vert aussi.

De là ou elle était, Alice voyait la salle de bain privative, elle distinguait même une douche.

C'était une chambre splendide.

Mais les barreaux aux fenêtres démentaient l'impression de distinction.

Alice sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

Et son cœur s'emballa.

L'espoir.

L'espoir qu'elle combattait pourtant de toutes ses forces lui fit tourner la tête.

Le souffle court, incapable de s'en empêcher, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, espérant voir Bella ou Jasper entrer.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on frappait ainsi à sa porte.

Elle aurait tout donné pour que Jasper Hale entre, qu'elle le voit à nouveau, encore un fois…Une dernière fois…

Mais plus que tout elle voulait voir Bella arriver. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle lui prenne la main et lui dise que tout allait s'arranger, que rien n'était grave…

Maman…

Elle vit un médecin entrer, souriant, et elle se laissa aller en arrière sur l'oreiller, tellement déçue que la nausée la gagna.

Il la salua et s'installa à son chevet.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

En punition.

Pour avoir encore une fois espéré.

Elle devait s'endurcir.

Ne plus penser à eux.

Les oublier.

Le psychiatre lui posa quelques questions, comme toujours. Il était obstiné, et sans doute très bien payé pour l'être.

« Comment te sens-tu, Alice? »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu as mal? Comment vas ta cuisse? »

Silence.

Il soupira.

« Je vais examiner ta jambe, d'accord? »

Rien.

Il souleva le drap et l'abaissa.

Alice fut incapable de ne pas regarder. Sa jambe était comme d'habitude, si on mettait de côté le gros bandage qui enserrait sa cuisse.

Le médecin lui demanda de bouger les orteils, ce qu'elle fit par réflexe.

Souriant, il utilisa son stylo pour chatouiller son mollet et elle grogna.

« C'est parfait Alice. Tu ne garderas sans doute aucune séquelle! »

Il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Alice…Je sais que tu as vécu des choses terriblement difficiles dans ta vie, mais je t'assure que tu as un avenir, même si tu ne peux sans doute pas y croire en ce moment. Je suis là pour t'aider. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu acceptes de me parler… »

Se taire n'était pas difficile.

Pas face à lui.

« Alice, à partir de demain, nous aurons des séances formelles, dans mon bureau. On t'y amènera en fauteuil roulant. J'espère que tu joueras le jeu et que tu participeras. Tu es encore très jeune et j'utiliserai des méthodes diverses. Dans un premier temps tu ne seras pas obliger de t'exprimer à haute voix… »

Elle luttait contre les larmes à présent.

Elle mordit sa lèvre plus fort pour se contenir et sentit le gout du sang.

Elle mordit plus fort.

Les mots étaient sur ses lèvres, prêts à sortir et elle avait besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne rien dire.

Il la regardait et elle déglutit, troublée par le gout du sang dans sa gorge, pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas qu'elle se mutilait.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui mette les calmants qui la rendait vaseuse dans la perfusion.

« Alice…J'ai interdit toute visite, vu la situation, mais il y a quelqu'un que je ne peux pas empêcher de rentrer. A moins que tu me dises que tu ne veux voir personne… »

Elle en oublia tout et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Quelqu'un voulait la voir?

Son cœur battit plus fort encore.

Jasper! Bella! Maman…MAMAN!

Elle faillit hurler ce dernier mot et secoua la tête en tous sens.

Le psychiatre lui demanda, avec prudence:

« Tu es d'accord pour recevoir de la visite, Alice? »

Ce coup-ci, elle fit oui de la tête.

« Très bien, je le fais entrer! »

Le.

Il avait dit le.

Jasper… La tête lui tournait plus fort encore. Ou alors Edward.

Edward pouvait-il être là, juste à côté?

Papa!

Elle se mordit encore la lèvre, malgré la douleur désormais violente, tant elle avait envie d'appeler son père en pleurant.

Tellement ils lui manquaient tous…

Elle se redressa sur ses oreillers, les oreilles bourdonnantes, ses doigts agrippant les draps.

Mais ce ne fut ni Jasper, ni Edward qui entra dans sa chambre.

Ce fut Carlisle.

Alice le regarda, incapable de décider si elle était déçue ou non. Mais en le dévisageant, elle fut si surprise de son apparence qu'elle en oublia tout le reste.

Carlisle Cullen n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'éminent chirurgien, sur de lui, charmant et un peu arrogant qu'Alice avait connu.

Devant elle se tenait un homme vouté, au regard éteint, le visage dévoré par une barbe de trois jours et à la bouche tordue par le chagrin.

Il avança vers elle, visiblement anxieux.

Alice le regardait, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

Il fit un pas de plus vers elle et s'immobilisa.

Il tendit la main vers elle, le regard suppliant.

Elle déglutit. Il ne donnait pas du tout l'impression qu'il allait la frapper mais il devait bien savoir qu'elle avait menacé son fils…

Elle tendit malgré tout la main vers lui, ne serait-ce que pour savoir.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la réaction de l'homme qui était son grand-père.

Il s'effondra littéralement à côté du lit, la main d'Alice entre les siennes.

A l'immense stupéfaction de la jeune fille, il pleurait.

Trop, au début, pour parler.

Dans l'impossibilité de dégager sa main, Alice se contenta de le regarder, à genoux devant elle.

L'incongruité de la situation était telle que même dans l'état de stress dans lequel Alice était, elle s'en rendit compte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva et l'enlaça, ce qui donna à Alice l'impression d'être décollée du lit.

« Pardon…Oh mon Dieu…Alice…Je ne savais pas…Je te le jure…Pardon… »

Alice utilisa son dernier souffle pour répondre:

« Laissez moi respirer! »

Il desserra un peu son étreinte et Alice sentit avec bonheur l'oxygène envahir ses poumons.

Carlisle retrouva un peu ses esprits:

« Je te dois des excuses…Tellement…Oh Alice…Je suis en train de devenir fou… »

« Ben on va vous hospitaliser dans la chambre à côté alors… »

Le rire les gagna de manière inattendue et les soulagea un peu.

Alice retrouva un peu ses esprits et l'espoir, à nouveau, s'engouffra dans tous les recoins de son esprit.

Si le Docteur Cullen venait s'excuser, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait…Alors elle pouvait vraiment espérer…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et tenta de se justifier.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il retrouva un peu de sa prestance:

« On ne savait pas! Je…Je n'ai rien vu…Rien…Bella était enceinte, je la voyais plusieurs fois par semaine , je suis médecin et je n'ai rien vu du tout! Le ciel nous tombait sur la tête tu sais…Quand Bella a été amenée à l'hôpital cette nuit là…Je…Je l'ai examinée trois ou quatre fois. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Oh je savais que ça existait mais…C'est moi qui ait pratiqué la césarienne…Moi…Je m'en souviens tu sais. J'étais fou…Four de colère, fou de peur surtout. Bella était tellement jeune et ça se passait si mal. Je savais que c'était Edward qui l'avait mise enceinte et je me sentais responsable. Elle faisait une hémorragie et à un moment j'ai eu peur de la perdre…Quand j'ai sorti l'enfant je…J 'ai su qu'il fallait se décider vite. Le bébé était prématuré mais en forme. Je me suis dit que le mieux pour tout le monde c'était de le faire adopter et »

Alice, sa colère revenue, l'interrompit:

« C'est elle, pas lui et ce bébé c'était MOI! Et c'est pour qui que c'était le mieux? »

« Oui…Oui je sais c'était toi…Je…C'est pour tout le monde que c'était le mieux, je t'assure; C'est ce que je croyais…Edward et Bella étaient si jeunes…Comment être des parents à moins de 18 ans? Et puis…Pour le…Pour toi aussi je te jure que je pensais que ce serai mieux! Que tu serais adoptée par des gens qui n'attendaient que ça, là ou nous, nous ne pouvions pas assumer! »

« VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS ASSUMER QUOI? UN BEBE OU LE SCANDALE? »

Il baissa la tête…

« Les deux, sans doute. Je vais être franc…Oui je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait si tout le monde apprenait que mon fils avait mit sa petite amie de 14 ans enceinte…Mais je te jure que je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu ne serais pas adoptée que…Oh mon Dieu Alice…Si j'avais su… »

« Si vous aviez su, quoi? »

« J'agirais différemment! Je ne te laisserais pas…J'assumerais, je…Alice, toute la famille regrette…C'est terrible pour nous tous tu sais…Esmée…Elle est tellement mal…Elle s'en veut, elle m'en veut à moi aussi…On s'en veut tous…Tous… »

Alice le regarda pleurer , sous le choc encore.

Elle finit par sortir de son mutisme:

« Comment va Siobhan? »

Il releva la tête et lui serra la main:

« Bien. Elle va bien. Elle t'a fait un dessin, et Liam aussi, mais ton psychiatre ne veut pas que tu aies des contacts avec l'extérieur pour le moment. Mais j'ai fait le forcing, parce que je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça…Je voulais que tu saches…Je voulais te voir… »

Elle inspira, luttant contre la nausée qui menaçait de gagner.

Carlisle ne parlait plus, il la regardait.

Quand il s'empara d'un mouchoir qu'il pressa contre la lèvre d'Alice, cette dernière soupira.

Il épongea le sang tant qu'il coula.

Puis il se pencha et déposa sur la lèvre de sa petite fille un baiser qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de repousser.

Elle prit une inspiration et posa la question, la gorge tellement nouée qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour être cohérente:

« Co…Comment vont Edward et Bella? Et…Et…Et Jasper? »

« Mal. Ils vont mal. Surtout Bella. Elle est sous anti dépresseurs et refuse de nous adresser la parole. Elle nous en veut terriblement. Edward m'en veut aussi. Toute la famille est ébranlée. MAIS…Mais ça ira. Il le faut. Je…Alice…Regarde… »

Il décrocha la feuille de température au pied du lit et la lui montra.

Elle secoua la tête ,ne comprenant pas.

Mais du bout du doigt il lui montra l'endroit ou son nom était inscrit:

« Alice Cullen »

Elle cligna des yeux, mais ne réussit pas à se mettre en colère:

« Je m'appelle Alice Brandon »

« Non. Tu t'appelles Alice Cullen. C'est…C'est-ce qu'on veut tous! Ce n'est pas trop tard, tu peux tenir la place qui est la tienne Alice! »

« Si, c'est trop tard, et vous le savez bien! »

« Non! Pas du tout! On peut faire une thérapie familiale! Tous! Emmett est tellement en colère lui aussi. Tout ce qu'on lui a caché…Tout ce dont on a jamais parlé…Bella a raison, de tant nous en vouloir, à Charlie et à moi. C'est nous qui les avons poussé à te laisser. C'est Edward qui l'a convaincue de signer, elle ne voulait pas, au début. Mais c'est moi et Charlie qui avons mit la pression à Edward pour qu'il la convainque. Je veux réparer ça, Alice… »

« Non »

Il resta les bras ballants puis lui dit:

« Il te faut du temps. Quand on les laissera entrer, Edward et Bella viendront, ils t'expliqueront, ils te diront »

Alice sentit l'épuisement l'envahir:

« Non. Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent. Je ne veux pas les voir. Ca n'aidera personne. Je vais finir ma vie en prison de toutes façons alors… »

Carlisle lui sourit:

« Mais bien sur que non voyons! Pourquoi irais-tu en prison? »

« J'ai menacé Edward, Bella et même Jasper avec une arme à feu! »

Un sanglot lui coupa la parole. Tout perdu, en si peu de temps, ou alors depuis le début…

« C'est un drame à huis clos Alice. Aucun des trois n'en a rien dit à la police »

« J'ai tué James »

« Oui, je sais, Edward me l'a dit. Jasper t'expliquera mieux que moi mais tu ne seras pas poursuivie pour ça. Tu étais en état de légitime défense. Au fait, Victoria a été arrêtée… »

« Arrêtée? Mais…Pourquoi? »

« Pour kidnapping! »

« Ah bon? Elle a enlevé un enfant? »

Carlisle la dévisagea, et comprit quelle n'avait vraiment pas réalisé ce qu'elle avait vécu:

« Mais oui Alice, voyons…C'est toi qu'elle a enlevé! »

Alice en resta bouche bée. Elle secoua la tête, dépassé par la nouvelle.

Carlisle sentit la faille dans son armure et lui demanda:

« Qu'Est-ce qui te ferait plaisir Alice? Demande moi n'importe quoi je te le donnerai! »

Elle le fixa, son cerveau tournant à toute allure. Elle savait qu'après, juste après, l'excitation retomberait et qu'elle se sentirait mal; qu'elle se poserait des questions.

Mais pour l'heure…

« Je peux avoir deux choses? Non…trois… »

« Bien sur! Tout ce que tu voudras! »

« Je voudrais les dessins de Liam et Siobhan…Je voudrais aussi un sandwich au poulet parce que la bouffe ici est ignoble, et…Je voudrais voir Jasper, si il veut bien venir! »

Carlisle sourit malgré les larmes qui l'aveuglaient:

« Pas de soucis pour le sandwich et les dessins. Et Jasper est dans le couloir depuis trois jours, à harceler les infirmières pour avoir de tes nouvelles et à menacer le psychiatre pour te voir… »

Alice hoqueta:

« C'est…C'est vrai? »

« Oui Alice, c'est vrai! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose sur le bébé que tu étais, mais je sais que tu étais une battante. Ca je l'ai vu tout de suite! »

Il sortit et Alice se mit à trembler et à pleurer.

Mais c'était là les signes de l'excitation qui gagnait son corps.

Le psychiatre entra à nouveau, l'air soucieux.

« Je viens de parler à Carlisle. Pour les dessins pas de problèmes, pour le sandwich je te comprends tout à fait…Mais pour M. Hale…Je pense que c'est un peu prématuré et »

« Alors je m'en vais! »

Alice se souleva d'une main et commença à arracher la perfusion, ce qui obligea le médecin à se jeter sur elle pour s'en empêcher:

« Je veux le voir…Je…Si vous refusez je m'en vais tout de suite! Je suis pas en prison? »

« OK, OK, calme toi, il va venir une ou deux minutes, mais sincèrement, il faut y aller doucement. Vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus, je pense que les retrouvailles doivent se faire avec précautions. C'est pour ça que j'étais d'accord pour Carlisle il n'était pas présent ce jour-là et »

« Je m'en fou! Je veux le voir! »

« Bon, très bien! Laisse moi lui parler quelques minutes et je te l'amène! »

Alice fit oui de la tête et lui demanda:

« Une infirmière peut venir? »

« Euh oui, je t'envoie quelqu'un! »

Une infirmière entra en effet à peine 30 secondes après que le psychiatre fut sorti.

Alice lui expliqua:

« Je voudrais me coiffer, me laver les dents et mettre un tee shirt propre! »

« Bien sur! On va enfin laisser entrer l' homme qui fait le pied de grue devant le bureau de infirmières alors? Ben c'est pas trop tôt! Il nous pompe l'air! »

Mais la jeune femme riait et elle aida efficacement Alice à se préparer.

Elle enfila un tee shirt noir tout neuf qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qu'elle soupçonna avoir été fourni par Bella.

L'infirmière finissait de l'aider à se coiffer quand on frappa à la porte.

Le psychiatre entra, mais Alice ne lui jeta pas un seul regard.

Jasper était sur ses talons.

Il avait l'air épuisé, lui aussi affichait une barbe de plusieurs jours et ses cheveux étaient en bataille mais Alice le trouva plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs. Sur son visage était peint un air volontaire, presque farouche.

Depuis 3 jours, Jasper ne vivait que pour voir Alice. Il avait eu le temps de prendre un certain nombre de décisions.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et ils se sourirent, sans un mot.

Sans un regard pour le médecin, il posa ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et fut sur Alice en deux enjambées.

Elle lui tendit les bras, son esprit ne se focalisant que sur ce miracle: il était là.

Il l'enlaça avec force.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

A tel point, et si longuement que le psychiatre finit par quitter la pièce.

Jasper mit fin au baiser et murmura à Alice:

« J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir… »

« Moi aussi… »

« J'ai cru que tu t'étais servi de moi! »

« NON! »

« Je t'aime! »

«moi aussi! Je…Je suis un assassin Jazz… »

« Non ma chérie, c'était de la légitime défense et je m'en moque de toutes façons…Je t'aime… »

« J'ai menacé Edward et Bella avec un flingue et toi aussi. Et tu es flic… »

« ALICE! Je t'aime! »

« J'ai peur! Je voudrais tellement que tout ça soit fini…Je suis si fatiguée! »

« C'est fini mon cœur. Tu es la victime dans tout ça Alice, et je suis prêt à tout pour toi, si tu veux on part rien que toi et moi, si tu ne veux plus les voir. Alice…Je t'ai attendue toute ma vie. Tu es ma force, tu es ma raison de vivre. Je ne veux rien d'autre que toi! Je me moque de mon boulot ou de tout le reste…Je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble! »

« Jazz…Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis…Je crois que je vais mal… »

« C'est normal mon amour…Tu as besoin de temps…Je t'aiderai…Si tu savais la force que tu me donnes ma chérie! »

Alice se lova contre lui, haletante.

Elle se retrancha une fois de plus hors de la réalité.

Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Jasper et elle, enlacés, pour l'éternité.

Mais bien sur, cela ne dura pas.

Le psychiatre entra dans la chambre et Jasper dut s'en aller.

Alice tremblait nerveusement, incapable de se détendre.

Alors, on lui injecta un décontractant. Elle craqua alors longuement, et pleura à chaudes larmes, puis, se sentant enfin un peu soulagée, elle s'endormit profondément.

Ce n'est qu'à son réveil qu'elle trouva sur sa table de nuit les dessins réalisés par Liam et Siobhan. Celui de Siobhan, qui n'avait que 3 ans et demi représentait un soleil tremblant et des traits de couleurs, à dominante roses et violettes, un grand « JE T'AIME ALICE BISOUS SIOBHAN » était inscrit au bas de la page, d'une écriture qu'Alice identifia sans peine comme étant celle de Bella et celui de Liam était une maison, au milieu d'arbres, de fleurs et d'animaux. Il avait simplement écrit: « Reviens ».

Alice ferma les yeux.

Elle voyait sans peine les visages de Liam et Siobhan devant elle.

Ils lui manquaient.

Elle avait touché à tout ce dont elle avait eu si envie, sans le savoir.

Ces quelques jours passés chez Bella et Edward l'avaient changée à tout jamais.

Elle ne pouvait plus être la jeune fille en colère, avide de vengeance, consciente de se perdre à tout jamais dans la colère, mais trop en proie à la rage pour envisager d'autres possibilités.

A présent, elle voulait autre chose.

Elle voulait une énorme gomme, et tout effacer.

Se reconstruire une vie, avec ses parents.

Sa mère ne l'assumerait sans doute pas à 14 ans comme Alice l'avait vu faire avec Liam, Siobhan et Jane, mais Esmée s'occuperait d'elle et elle vivrait dans la maison de bois et de verre qu'elle avait seulement vue en photo.

Ses parents , bien que très jeunes, l'aimeraient et joueraient avec elle.

Et, plus tard, quand leur vie d'adulte le leur permettrait, ils la prendraient définitivement avec eux.

Elle aussi, comme dans les maisons qu'elle avait visité, comme Liam, Siobhan, Peter et Riley, aurait une jolie chambre, des jouets et des vêtements neufs.

Elle grandirait, irait à l'école, possèderait des livres et sortirait avec des garçons qui ne la violeraient pas.

Mais sa gorge se serra.

Si Jasper l'avait vu grandir, il ne l'aurait jamais considérée autrement que comme sa nièce…

Elle ferma les yeux et revit le défilé de familles d'accueil, les coups et la vie de misère qu'elle avait vécu auprès de Victoria et de James.

Elle pensa au froid et à la faim.

Elle serra les poings en repensant aux journées entières ou elle avait du se cacher de manière très inconfortable pour échapper à la police.

Puis elle pensa à Jasper. Sa beauté, sa gentillesse. La manière qu'il avait de la regarder, de la caresser.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage et elle renifla.

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir, avec le courage et la force qui la caractérisaient, Alice décida qu'elle ne voulait rien changer à sa vie, puisque celle-ci l'avait conduite dans les bras de Jasper Hale.

Elle se roula en boule sur le côté, enfouissant son visage dans son coussin.

Elle repensa à la dernière fois ou ils avaient fait l'amour.

Une chaleur désormais familière naquit dans son bas ventre en repensant à la manière dont il s'était enfoncé en elle, toute en douceur et avec tant d'amour…

Son cœur bondit d'allégresse. Malgré tout, elle était capable de le désirer.

Son ventre grogna et elle s'assit à nouveau.

Elle dépiauta l'emballage du sandwich et l'engloutit en moins de deux minutes.

Puis, la soif lui brula la gorge et elle fut obligée de sonner, parce que sa bouteille d'eau était vide.

Un jeune aide soignant entra et elle fut étonnée par la gentillesse du jeune homme: il lui remplit sa bouteille, et lui retapa ses oreillers.

Mais ce ne fut que quand il la complimenta sur sa meilleure mine qu'elle comprit qu'il la draguait gentiment.

Elle en bafouilla.

Elle n'avait jamais connu ça, à part avec Jasper. Mais il n'était pas un être à part.

D'autres hommes, visiblement, pouvaient la trouver attirante et la respecter néanmoins.

Elle commençait à se rendre -un peu-compte de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Et c'était comme plonger dans un abime de souffrance.

Tremblante, à nouveau, incapable de dormir malgré l'épuisement dans lequel le grand huit de ses sentiments la plongeait, elle repensa à Siobhan.

Puis à elle-même, au même âge. Bien entendu, elle n'en avait pas souvenirs, mais elle pensa qu'il était inconcevable pour elle, d'imaginer sa petite sœur vivre ce qu'elle-même avait déjà enduré à cet âge.

Elle s'assit, en proie, une fois de plus, à des sentiments nouveaux.

Elle mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle ne réussit d'ailleurs même pas à y mettre les mots justes.

Elle avait de la peine pour elle-même.

Pour ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle n'était plus seulement en colère.

Elle souffrait véritablement.

Et ce début de compassion pour elle-même, sans qu'elle le sache, était le début d'un processus de guérison complexe et difficile, mais vital.

OooOOOooo

Jasper ,quelque part, se découvrait.

Il avait été, toute sa vie, un homme calme et mature.

Empreint de sagesse, de bon sens et d'empathie.

Mais tout cela avait été balayé d'un revers de main.

Il savait quand.

Quand le coup de feu était parti, alors qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

C'était Edward qui l'avait dévié.

Il y repensait sans cesse.

Il voyait le visage de la femme qu'il aimait, il revoyait cet étrange regard, à moitié marron, à moitié vert, se voiler et se perdre.

Il revoyait le geste d'Alice.

L'arme pointée sur Bella, qui déviait rapidement.

Vers sa tempe à elle.

Le hurlement que tous trois avait poussé.

Bella et lui se précipitant vers elle.

Mais Edward, plus proche, l'atteignant avant eux et sa main tordant violement celle de sa fille.

Jane hurlant dans son berceau et le coup qui part…

L'horrible bruit de la détonation.

L'odeur, immédiate, de chair brulée.

Et le sang.

Alice, les yeux grands ouverts, toute son expression dénotant l'étonnement.

Il se rappelait avoir vu la cuisse.

Le trou circulaire dont s'échappait à flots un sang rouge sombre.

Edward, sonné par la détonation, qui dodelinait ,à genoux à cotés d'Alice.

Il s'était jeté sur Alice, l'avait prit dans ses bras, lui répétant des mots précipités, fou de peur:

« Mon amour, reste avec moi, je t'en pris, reste avec moi »

Il avait appliqué ses doigts nus sur la plaie, dans une tentative ridicule d'endiguer l'hémorragie mais Bella avait été plus efficace.

Arrachant son sveat, elle l'avait pressé sur la cuisse d'Alice, qui à présent, transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Elle aussi la suppliait de vivre.

Edward, sortant de sa torpeur, avait prit le relais, appuyant avec force sur la plaie , obligeant l'écoulement sanglant à se tarir un peu.

Et Jasper avait appelé les secours.

Une ambulance. Et la police, parce qu'il s'agissait d'une plaie par balle.

Il savait que Charlie allait arriver.

Ils le savaient tous.

Tous les 3 parlaient sans relâche à Alice, encouragements et demandes d'excuses mêlées. Serments d'amour, promesses de courage.

Bella, ainsi que Jasper, malgré l'horreur du moment ,eu le temps de le noter, avait changé de visage.

Son regard s'était fait farouche dur son enfant.

Edward pleurait.

Et cela glaça le sang de Jasper, qui craignait pour la vie d'Alice.

Alice, blême, les yeux écarquillés, qui ne semblait pas avoir conscience des mots répétés à ses oreilles.

Muette malgré l'évidente souffrance qui faisait trembler tous son corps en des spasmes nerveux, elle ne poussa pas un cri.

Elle regarda Jasper, et déjà elle semblait être si loin.

Un mot, qu'il eu du mal à comprendre:

« pardon… »

Puis elle avait fermé les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience, provoquant les hurlements de son père, qui la suppliait de vivre.

Jasper frémit.

Il voulait que ces souvenirs cessent.

Qu'ils soient remplacés par d'autres.

Qu'il oublie.

Qu'ils oublient tous.

Il voulait pouvoir à nouveau dormir la nuit, avec Alice dans ses bras.

Il voulait tuer, aussi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait la mort de certaines personnes.

Pendant que Alice était opérée par son père et son grand-père, il avait passé des coups de téléphone, apprenant peu de choses, en fin de compte.

Alice n'avait pas mentit.

On rechercha Victoria.

James était mort, en effet, et Jasper sentit la bile envahir sa bouche.

Il fallait le témoignage de Victoria. Pour prouver la légitime défense d'Alice.

Il l'aurait.

D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sinon, il restait la fuite au Canada.

Juste elle et lui.


	10. aimez le au moins un peu

Alice pleurait.

Depuis des jours, il lui semblait ne faire que cela.

Sa cuisse était pratiquement guérie , son pied également.

Sa lèvre, elle, gardait un entaille, à l'endroit ou Edward l'avait frappée. Sans doute que la cicatrice ne partirait jamais. Ceci dit, elle était à présent en bonne santé, meilleure qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais Alice était toujours hospitalisée.

Enfermée entre quatre murs toutes la journée, elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à sangloter, et à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Carlisle s'en inquiétait, mais le psychiatre d'Alice le rassurait: c'était au contraire bon signe.

Signe qu'Alice, enfin, prenait conscience de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Au début, au tout début, juste après avoir vu Jasper, elle était passée par les montagnes russes qui caractérisent les troubles suivants un grand choc émotionnel.

Les deux ou trois jours suivants, Alice vécu, de manière classique, dans un certain déni.

Alice refusa tout net de porter plainte contre Victoria, bien qu'elle ait comprit qu'elle ait été une victime..

Elle essayait de convaincre Jasper, Carlisle et son psychiatre que Victoria ne méritait pas un tel sort…

« Elle s'est occupée de moi. Je n'avais personne! C'est elle qui me donnait à manger, elle s'interposait même entre James et moi, quand je saignais trop et qu'il voulait quand même baiser! Si je suis encore en vie, c'est certainement à elle que je le dois! »

Carlisle et Jasper étaient effondrés par la façon dont Alice parlait avec tellement de naturel, des terribles sévices qu'elle avait subi.

Mais Alice mit du temps à admettre qu'elle avait vraiment été violée, abusée, torturée.

Qu'elle était une victime au sens strict du terme, que ceux qui lui avaient infligé ça n'avaient aucune excuse, comme Alice le pensait jusqu'alors.

Ce fut Carlisle qui le lui fit comprendre, sans le vouloir.

Aucun autre membre de la famille autre que Carlisle et Jasper n'avaient été autorisés à voir Alice.

Le psychiatre aurait autorisé Rosalie, Emmett ou même Esmée, mais Alice refusa.

Elle se sentait sale, sans parvenir à s'expliquer pourquoi.

Ce fut, en fait le premier signe d'une prise de conscience définitive.

Avant l'heure prévue de l'arrivée de Jasper, elle prenait frénétiquement une douche et se frottait à en devenir rouge.

Mais elle trouvait encore qu'elle sentait mauvais, malgré que les infirmières lui assurent le contraire.

Jasper ne comprit pas, quand elle refusa de l'embrasser.

« Je sens mauvais! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je PUE! »

En réalité, Alice avait souvent, par la force des choses, était puante et crasseuse dans son existence, mais plus depuis qu'elle avait à sa disposition une salle de bain.

Jasper tenta de la rassurer:

« Tu sens très bon au contraire! »

Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser mais elle mit précipitamment ses mains devant sa bouche:

« Non! J'ai une haleine de chacal enragé! »

Cela fit rire Jasper et Carlisle.

« Je t'assure que non, laisse moi te le prouver! »

Elle le laissa alors l'embrasser et comme toujours elle se perdit dans le baiser, n'arrivant pas à croire que ça soit bon à ce point.

Mais Carlisle s'inquiétait:

« Alice…Qu'Est-ce qui te fait croire que tu sens mauvais ma chérie? »

Alice sursauta, comme à chaque fois que Carlisle l'appelait ainsi.

Cela ouvrait une brèche dans son cœur: elle avait tout à la fois envie de le frapper pour oser l'appeler ainsi, et encore plus envie qu'il continue, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la taquine comme un vrai grand-père.

« Je ne sais pas! Je me lave tout le temps pourtant mais, beurk! Je sens la sueur et…Tout ce que vous voulez! »

« Je t'assure que non. Sans doute que c'est l'odeur que tu avais avant, quand tu étais à la rue. Mais plus maintenant! »

A la rue.

Alice tillât enfin.

Oui elle avait été une SDF, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais mit ce genre de mot sur son état, à l'époque.

Carlisle la vit se figer et s'approcha d'elle, mais Jasper, assis sur son lit, fut le plus prompt à la prendre dans ses bras.

Alice sentit quelque chose monter de sa poitrine et arriver jusque dans sa gorge.

Elle entendit un son étrange envahir la pièce.

Une plainte plus qu'un cri, un bruit qui résonnait comme une plainte infinie.

Elle hurlait presque, comme un fauve criant à la mort.

Jasper sentit tous ses poils se hérisser et il interrogea Carlisle du regard, affolé.

Ce dernier, caressant les cheveux d'Alice, lui dit, à mi-voix:

« Il est temps qu'elle se rende compte, il faut en passer par là… »

Mais après le déni vient la colère. Celle d'Alice fut terrible.

Comme dans la plupart des cas, Alice se chercha un bouc émissaire à sa rage, et il fut rapidement trouvé. Edward.

Elle n'eut pas une pensée négative pour James, Victoria ou leurs amis. Pas une seule non plus envers Bella, Esmée, Carlisle, Renée ou Charlie.

Mais elle développa une haine absolue envers son père.

Il l'avait vue.

Et elle le savait.

Il avait été au courant de la grossesse de Bella, il était plus vieux qu'elle donc plus responsable, à ses yeux, il l'avait vue, elle, le petit bébé qu'elle était, et il avait obligé Bella à signer les papiers d'abandon.

Avant de lui faire trois autres enfants qu'il adorait.

Alice tremblait de rage en parlant de lui.

Et elle parla d'Edward durant trois jours et deux nuits, sans s'arrêter.

Elle vomissait littéralement des paroles de haine et des projets de meurtre.

Jasper écouta sans moufter, le psychiatre aussi mais Carlisle ne put supporter, bien qu'il la comprit, cette phase, et ne vint pas durant tout le temps ou elle dura.

Tremblante, le visage déformé par la haine, Alice vociférait:

« Je suis sure que c'est pas mon père, en réalité! C'est pour ça qu'il a obligé Bella à me laisser! Elle aurait jamais fait ça! JAMAIS! Bella est douce et gentille! Lui est arrogant et autoritaire! »

Ou encore:

« Il m'a sauvée pourquoi? Pas parce qu'il m'aime! S'il m'aimait il m'aurait gardée! Je lui ai pas demandé de m'empêcher de me foutre en l'air! Je voulais juste qu'il voit ça! Qu'il n'oublie jamais! »

Jasper n'osait même pas répliquer, et le psychiatre se taisait, comme les psychiatres savent si bien le faire.

« Je le tuerai! Je veux le tuer! Je veux qu'il crève! Je le broierai de mes mains! »

Alice avait de la fièvre, tant elle était agité, mais le médecin ne lui donna que des calmants très faible, persuadé qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère.

Au bout de trois jours, alors qu'elle arpentait sa chambre en boitant, proférant des menaces de mort à l'encontre d'Edward Cullen, elle se tut soudain et se planta devant la fenêtre.

L'ambiance était étouffante.

Jasper, seul avec elle, assis par terre , écoutait en silence, muet devant tant de rage.

Il se raccrochait aux paroles du psychiatre: cela lui passerait.

Alice resta silencieuse un long moment, le dos tourné à Jasper qui profitait du silence.

Elle se retourna finalement vers lui et Jasper bondit sur ses pieds en voyant le visage strié de larmes d'Alice.

Elle se laissa glisser à terre, se recroquevilla en position fœtale et les sanglots la submergèrent.

Alice, à présent, appelait son père.

« PAPA! PAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

Jasper, dérouté, la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle pleurait, paraissant prête à mourir de chagrin.

Cette étape là fut la plus longue et le plus difficile.

Alice sanglota, encore et encore.

Mais elle se battait ,aussi.

Sans doute parce que c'était dans son caractère: Alice était une battante.

Tous les jours elle se rendit dans le bureau du psychiatre.

Le plus souvent vêtue d'un bas de jogging et d'un tee shirt de Jasper, 100 fois trop grand pour elle, elle s'asseyait sur une chaise en face d'un médecin et parlait sans discontinuer durant les 50 minutes de la séance…

Elle progressait, et elle le savait.

Parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, au début, elle raconta sa vie.

_**OooOOOooo**_

_**Extrait de la séance de thérapie d'Alice Cullen, 20 juillet 2011**_

« Je devais avoir 6 ans, par là. Je regardais la TV, je sais plus dans quelle famille c'était. Ou alors c'était dans un foyer. Je regardais la petite maison dans la prairie. J'étais pas toute seule, il y avait d'autres enfants. J'étais subjuguée. Le papa, la maman, les petites filles. Ils étaient tous gentils les uns avec les autres. Ca me faisait envie, terriblement. J'ai du rester sans bouger à fixer la TV comme une idiote, parce que Bree m'a dit: »essaye de te faire adoptée! On sait jamais! » elle se moquait mais c'était de ça que j'avais envie. Entrer dans la TV et devenir la sœur de Laura et Marie Et oublier tout le reste»

_**Extrait de la séance de thérapie d'Alice Cullen, 26 juillet 2011**_

« J'ai toujours été une rebelle, comme vous dites. Les autres, ils disaient plutôt que j'étais une emmerdeuse. Je me suis jamais contentée d'obéir en silence. J'me souviens d'une fois ou l'éducatrice avait décidé que je devais manger mes épinards. Je détestais les épinards. J'ai passé toute une après-midi assise à table, et pour le repas du soir on m'a laissé devant mon assiette d'épinards froids, tandis que les autres avalaient des pâtes. On m'a crié dessus, on m'a giflé une ou deux fois. Je n'ai jamais cédé. On m'a envoyée au lit le ventre vide, mais sans que j'ai mangé les épinards. Et j'étais fière…Je devais avoir 4 ans. Et vous savez le pire? Maintenant j'aime les épinards. Maintenant j'aime tout. Quand on a eu faim comme j'ai eu faim, on ne peut pas être difficile… »

_**Extrait de la séance de thérapie d'Alice Cullen, 30 juillet 2011**_

« Vivre dans la rue vous pouvez peut-être imaginer, mais vous pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est tant que vous l'avez pas vécu. C'est dur. C'est violent et c'est douloureux, mais c'est une forme de liberté absolue. Pas d'horaires. Pas de contraintes. On observe, on participe pas vraiment. On est hors du temps. Et on fait peur aux autres. Parfois, j'ai envie d'y retourner. Et en même temps ça me terrifie d'y penser. Je voudrais qu'ils me gardent. Mes parents. Avoir une famille, pour de vrai. Mais je ne sais pas si je serais faire ça… »

_**Extrait de la séance de thérapie d'Alice Cullen, 3 aout 2011**_

« j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, pour survivre. J'ai acceptée d'être traitée pire qu'un chien, pire qu'une pute. Mais dans ma tête je m'évadais. J'étais loin, très loin. Je pensais à un livre que j'aimais et je rentrais dedans. J'étais à la place de l'héroïne et je ne souffrais plus »

_**Extrait de la séance de thérapie d'Alice Cullen, 10 aout 2011**_

« Tuer James ça n'a pas été très difficile. Je pensais que c'était plus dur que ça, mais non. Il me faisait trop de mal, j'avais peur , je savais qu'il allait me tuer. Une fois que j'ai eu l'arme dans les mains, que je l'ai visé, ça a fait une drôle d'impression dans ma poitrine. J'étais si puissante, tout d'un coup. Il a comprit. Il a ouvert la bouche et il m'a suppliée. Mais j'ai tiré. Parce que c'était lui ou moi. Appuyer sur la gâchette a été facile. C'est après que ça a été dur. Parce que c'est dégueulasse, une balle dans la tête. Il y avait du sang sur les murs, et aussi des bouts de cervelle. Mais je suis pas restée. J'ai prit mon sac, j'ai mit des trucs dedans et je me suis barrée.

Victoria pleurait. Je me souviens de ça. Elle pleurait. Mais pas moi Moi ,je suis simplement partie le plus loin possible. »

_**Extrait de la séance de thérapie d'Alice Cullen, 13 aout 2011**_

« Je crois que j'ai toujours su que je ne pourrai pas tuer Liam et Jane. Pourtant, quand j'ai découvert la vérité sur mes parents et l'existence de mon frère et de mes sœurs, j'étais folle de jalousie. Mais je suis sans doute folle, immorale, tout ce que vous voulez, mais je n'ai jamais fait de mal à un enfant. Par contre, oui, je pense que j'aurais pu tuer Edward ou Bella. Mais ce jour-là, le dernier jour, d'un seul coup, j'ai su que c'était moi que je voulais éliminer. »

_**Extrait de la séance de thérapie d'Alice Cullen, 16 aout 2011**_

Thérapeute:

« Qu'attendez vous de la vie, à présent? »

« Je ne sais pas…J'ai envie de sortir, maintenant. Mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir me retrouver face à eux. Edward et Bella. Mais je veux vivre avec Jasper. Même si ça me terrifie en même temps… »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous terrifie? »

« Qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Qu'il…Que lui aussi m'abandonne… »

_**oooOOOooo**_

Elle sortait de là épuisée, remontait à sa chambre, dévorait le plateau qui l'attendait prés de son lit, se couchait et dormait deux ou trois heures d'une traite, réveillée seulement par l'arrivée de Jasper, qui venait la voir tous les soirs, après son travail.

Un jour, le psychiatre proposa qu'Alice revoit les membres de sa famille.

Il fallut y aller progressivement.

La première personne de sa famille qu'Alice revit, presque 2 mois après ce jour terrible, fut Esmée.

C'était Alice qui choisissait, selon ce qu'elle se sentait capable de supporter.

Esmée , en fin de compte, était bien plus mal qu'Alice.

Elle passa, comme Carlisle, tout son temps à s'excuser.

Les remords l'étouffaient visiblement et finalement ce fut Alice qui essaya de la réconforter.

Alice trouva bien plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, de revoir Esmée.

Avec cette dernière, les choses étaient claires, ainsi que Carlisle le lui avait expliqué: si elle avait pu, elle aurait choisit de la garder.

Les jours suivants, elle revit Emmett et Rosalie, avec Peter et Riley, une après-midi dans le parc de la clinique.

Ils étaient bien les seuls à ne pas pleurer. Jasper était là, et Emmett et lui jouèrent avec les garçons. Emmett, très visiblement, ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Alice.

Rosalie, la voix cassée, parla à Alice:

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison en sortant d'ici, il n'y a aucun problème, on sera ravis de t'avoir! »

Alice eu un ricanement nerveux:

« Quand je pense que j'ai été SDF pendant 6 ans et que à présent je peux aller vivre dans au moins trois maisons! »

En effet, la veille , Esmée et Carlisle lui avaient eux aussi proposer de venir vivre chez eux.

Peter et Riley savaient qu'Alice avait été blessée et firent attention à elle.

Ils étaient visiblement impressionnés par les béquilles.

Au moment de partir, Emmett baissa la garde et prit sa nièce dans ses bras:

« Alice…Je savais pas…J'en reviens toujours pas…Un tel secret, pendant 18 ans…Mais si tu veux que je casse la gueule à Edward, ce sera avec joie! »

Alice éclata de rire, et elle savoura la sensation que cela lui procura.

Jasper , ce soir là, ne partit qu'après le couvre feu.

Alice était dans une clinique privée, prés de Port Angeles et elle avait apprit par une infirmière que son grand-père était membre du conseil d'administration et actionnaire de l'établissement. Alice commença alors à comprendre à ce moment là pourquoi elle jouissait d'autant de passe droit!

Depuis deux ou trois jours, ils passaient de soirées tranquilles.

Jasper arrivait porteur de plats tout près, et ils mangeaient en se partageant ces derniers et le plateau d'Alice.

Mais surtout, Jasper remarquait qu'Alice profitait de ces moments.

Et de fait, elle oubliait le drame qu'elle vivait dans ces moments là.

Ils parvinrent à mieux se connaitre, assis par terre en tailleur, en se gavant de nouilles chinoises, de tex mex et de nourriture d'hôpital.

Un soir, le même jour ou elle avait revu Emmett et Rosale , Alice rit.

Pour de vrai.

Jasper était en train de lui raconter le jour ou Emmett avait voulu sauter du toit du petit cabanon pour jouer au super héros avec les enfants et comment il s'était cassé les deux astragales et Alice avait ri de tout son cœur, comme jamais encore Jasper ne l'avait vue rire.

Il rit avec elle et son cœur se remplit d'espoir. Il sut avec certitude que rien n'était perdu.

Rien.

Alice pouvait se remettre.

Certainement pas guérir complètement des terribles traumatismes qu'elle avait subit, mais vivre avec, et être heureuse.

Avec lui, de préférence.

Deux jours plus tard, Esmée revint, avec Carlisle et Liam et Siobhan.

Alice s'y était préparée et la spontanéité des enfants fit le reste.

Ce fut comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas vu depuis plus d'un mois et demi et ce fut également comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient vécu ensemble que deux semaines.

Alice lu des livres et joua au loup avec eux.

Finalement, Liam lui posa des questions:

« C'est vrai que tu es notre sœur? »

« Oui »

« C'est vrai que tu es née quand papa et maman étaient trop jeunes et qu'ils t'ont donnée pour être adoptée? »

« Oui, c'est vrai »

Esmée pleurait silencieusement.

« Et c'est vrai que quand tu es venue papa et maman savaient pas qui tu étais? »

« Oui c'est vrai. Je…Je le savais, moi, je voulais vous connaitre, mais je ne savais pas comment le dire… »

Liam ne parla plus de ça durant un moment, mais en partant il dit à Alice:

« Je suis content que tu sois ma sœur tu sais! »

Ils restèrent deux heures et quand ils repartirent elle fut terriblement triste, déstabilisée par le vide immense qu'ils laissaient dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, elle eut une discussion avec son psychiatre:

« Te sens-tu prête à revoir tes parents? »

« Non. Pas les deux en même temps, en tous cas. »

« Alors lequel des deux penses-tu voir en premier? Parce que plus tu attendras, plus ce sera difficile… »

« Vous me demandez de choisir entre mon papa et ma maman? »

Dit Alice sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le psychiatre en rit:

« Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça! »

Alice se tut, perdue dans ses réflexions, et le médecin lui précisa d'une voix douce:

« Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider immédiatement, Prend le temps d'y réfléchir et dis moi quand tu aura décidé! »

Alice y pensa une bonne partie de la nuit mais le lendemain c'est d'une voix ferme qu'elle dit au médecin:

« Je veux revoir Bella »

Bella vint l'après-midi même.

A un moment , elle avait été pratiquement détruite, mais elle avait tenu bon, uniquement portée par la volonté de réparer de son mieux le passé.

Mais elle commençait à se reconstruire et elle n'était plus dans la déprime post partum qu'elle avait connu dans les semaines suivant la naissance de Jane.

Elle n'était plus victime.

Elle n'adressait plus la parole à ses parents, ni à Carlisle.

Elle avait dans les tous premiers jours déserté la chambre conjugale, s'installant dans son bureau et avait menacé de mort Edward les seules fois ou il avait essayé de lui parler.

Elle ne haïssait pas son mari, mais sa colère était immense.

Edward, comme la plupart des hommes, se réfugia dans son travail ,d'autant plus que lui-même se sentait coupable, mais au bout d'une semaine il alla, une nuit, rejoindre sa femme qui sanglotait, couchée dans le canapé convertible de son bureau, et il l'avait soulevée dans ses bras et ramenée dans leur lit.

Bella n'avait pas protesté et depuis ce moment là, ils avaient pu parler et se comprendre.

La première chose que Bella dit à Edward fut bien entendu sa colère:

« Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais, à toi, à mes parents et aux tiens! Je ne voulais pas signer et vous m'avez obligée! Jamais Alice n'aurait vécu tout ça si vous ne m'aviez pas forcée à l'abandonner! »

Elle se mit à pleurer et Edward prit une grande inspiration, conscient de jouer une bonne partie de sa vie.

« Bella…Tu te trompe de cible… »

Sa femme releva la tête, effarée:

« Pardon? »

« Ni mes parents, ni les tien, ni moi n'avons jamais voulu une telle vie pour Alice. Et tu le sais. Donner un bébé à l'adoption n'est pas le jeter à la poubelle Bella. Des tas de bébés sont adoptés par des couples aimants et on une belle et heureuse vie. On ne pouvait pas imaginer que ça ne serait pas le cas d'Alice. Les vrais coupables, ce sont les services sociaux, dans une certaine mesure et aussi James et Victoria…Pas nous. On a une part de responsabilité, peut-être, mais dans ce cas toi aussi. On savait que tu étais enceinte et tu n'as jamais voulu en parler; Je voulais le faire mais tu m'en as toujours empêché. Si tu avais eu un suivi de grossesse, des échographies, le bébé aurait eu une autre prise en charge dès la naissance. »

Bella devint rouge vif et Edward, comprenant qu'elle allait lui hurler dessus se dépêcha d'enchainer:

« Tu étais une gosse, je le sais bien. Tu avais 14 ans. Mais je n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgé. Je ne suis pas en train de te faire des reproches ma chérie. Je veux juste te dire qu'on a tous notre responsabilité engagée. A des degrés différents. Mais on est pas coupables. On a pas livré notre bébé à une bande de pédophiles… »

Bella malgré la colère qui l'habitait, réfléchit aux propos de son mari.

Elle ne put que se résoudre au fait qu'il avait raison.

Elle se coucha, roulée en boule et finit par s'endormir, saoulée de larmes, comme tous les soirs depuis le jour ou le drame avait éclaté.

Curieusement, depuis ce jour-là, Jane faisait ses nuits.

Vers 5h00 du matin, Bella se leva et alla allaiter son bébé dans le salon.

Elle regardait le jour se lever sur le jardin tandis que Jane tétait en émettant de petits bruits de succion rassurants.

Edward s'était levé lui aussi et il amena une tasse de thé et des toasts à sa femme.

Ils regardèrent le soleil se lever et commencer à baigner de lumière leur jardin, illuminant presque le toboggan et les balançoires.

Finalement, Edward parla:

« On est toujours une famille »

Son ton était hésitant, presque interrogatif.

Bella regarda le bébé dans ses bras et hocha la tête.

« Oui. Bien sur… »

Elle sentit le regard de son mari sur elle et releva les yeux .

« Je t'aime, Bella. Plus que tu le penses »

Elle souleva une épaule.

« c'est facile de dire ça. Mais ou étais-tu le jour ou j'avais le plus besoin de toi? »

Il gémit, sachant parfaitement à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne pouvait pas savoir que le bébé ne serait pas adpot »

« Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais. Moi je ne voulais pas laisser mon bébé. Tu as baissé la tête devant ton père. Tu as obéit, c'est tout. Pas moi. Moi, même avec ce que j'avais subit les heures précédentes, j'ai refusé de signer. J'ai tenu tête à ton père et au mien. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je n'ai pas pu résister. Je t'admirais, je me sentais inférieure à toi. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais lâche jusqu'à ce que je sache, pour Alice. Et à présent, je ne te laisserai jamais plus me dominer. Je ne vaux pas moins que toi. Tu es plus intelligent, plus sur de toi, mais tu n'es pas mieux que moi »

Edward était interloqué.

« Mais Bella…J'ai toujours su ça…Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux que toi…Je ne suis pas plus intelligent voyons! Plus sur de moi, ça c'est évident mais…C'est comme ça que tu vois notre couple alors? »

« C'est comme ça que je le voyais en tous cas, même si c'était inconsciemment. Mais c'est terminé. A présent tu vas avoir du répondant en face de toi! »

« Tant mieux! »

« Et si ça te plait pas, c'est pareil! »

« Bella! Je suis ravi, au contraire! »

« Et pour commencer, je veux que tu vires cet affreux tableau au dessus de la cheminée! »

« Celui de la petite chaumière? Il ne te plait pas? »

« Non! Parce que c'est TANYA qui l'a peint! »

« Mais… »

« EDWARD! Elle te court après cette dinde et chaque fois que je vois le tableau je pense qu'un jour elle va réussir à t'avoir! Elle est grande, blonde avec des seins comme des obus et elle….Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas et que les hommes aiment! »

Elle fondit en larmes et Edward la regarda sans comprendre.

« Mais enfin, elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas! C'est toi que j'aime voyons! »

Mais comme Bella continuait à pleurer il se leva et décrocha le tableau en question ,ouvrit la poubelle de la cuisine et l'y balança.

Quand il revint, Bella reniflait mais souriait.

« On mettra ce que tu veux à la place! »

Dit Edward.

« Je veux une photo d'Alice! »

« Ok! »

« Et…Edward…Il y a autre chose que je veux… »

« Tout ce que tu voudras! »

S'exclama Edward, qui avait vraiment cru son couple terminé à un moment et qui découvrait que contrairement aux apparences et à ce que pensait Bella, c'était lui qui n'était rien sans elle.

Il était prêt à tous les compromis.

« Je veux un autre bébé… »

Il en resta muet et immobile un moment, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça puis s'exclama:

« Pas de problème! Tout de suite si tu veux! »

Bella, les yeux humides et le cœur battant lui répondit:

« Chiche? »

Il prit Jane dans ses bras, alla la déposer dans son berceau puis revint et prit sa femme dans ses bras, l'amena sur leur grand lit ou ils refirent enfin l'amour, pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Jane, sans précautions. Et en conscience.

C'est dans la matinée que Bella reçut l'appel du psychiatre d'Alice l'informant que cette dernière désirait la voir.

Bella ferma les yeux un instant et prit une immense inspiration.

Elle voulait la revoir elle, avant Edward.

_Dans tes dents, Cullen…_

En ce samedi matin, elle était installée sur le canapé, Liam d'un côté, Edward de l'autre, Jane sur sa poitrine, Siobhan sur les genoux de son père, ils regardaient un dessin animé.

Bella raccrocha et fit signe à Edward de la suivre.

Une fois dans leur chambre, elle lui tendit Jane et commença à s'habiller:

« Alice est d'accord pour me voir, j'y vais à 14h00! »

Edward hocha la tête et eu l'air inquiet:

« Tu crois qu'elle acceptera de me voir, un jour? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je lui demanderai si tu veux »

« Oui, merci. »

Bella enfila un pantalon en lin et une chemisette d'été blanche et Edward la regarda se coiffer et se maquiller.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au salon, Siobhan s'exclama:

« T'es belle maman! »

« C'est vrai, tu es resplendissante »

Confirma Edward, avec sa sincérité habituelle.

Et, pour la première fois, Bella reçut le compliment sans rougir.

Edward se chargea de faire le repas avec Liam, tandis que Bella s'occupait de Siobhan qui ,depuis qu'elle avait revu Alice, était assez difficile, réclamant le retour de sa sœur à grands cris.

Bella partit avec Jane, en début d'après-midi.

Elle arriva à l'avance et sentit son cœur s'emballer en sortant Jane de la voiture.

Elle ignora délibérément l'ascendeur et monta à pieds les 4 étages.

Le psychiatre d'Alice lui parla avant qu'elle n'aille voir Alice.

Elle le connaissait bien, comme Edward, car ce dernier les avait reçu à de nombreuses reprises depuis l'hospitalisation de la jeune fille.

Il lui demanda si elle se sentait prête. Ca n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais Bella répondit que oui.

Il la laissa entrer seule.

Bella poussa la porte dans un état émotionnel indescriptible.

Serrant Jane contre son cœur, elle entra de deux pas, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Alice ne réagit pas plus qu'elle.

Finalement, Bella releva les yeux et rencontra le regard de sa fille, posé sur elle, insondable et incroyablement vert.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Alice avec deux yeux verts et resta sous le choc de la ressemblance avec Edward un moment.

Comme Alice restait sans réaction, Bella balbutia:

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aies les yeux verts… »

Alice ouvrit enfin la bouche:

« Ah bon… »

« Oui…Je t'imaginais rousse comme Edward et avec…Avec mes yeux…Je me suis trompée mais tu es très belle…. »

« Je voulais dire ah bon tu pensais à moi? »

Bella hoqueta et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes:

« Tous les jours! Plusieurs fois par jour! »

Alice plissa les yeux:

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre »

« Je sais que c'était pas ta faute »

En réalité, Alice s'identifiait à Bella, à présent.

Alice se leva et s'approcha, tendant les bras pour prendre Jane, que Bella lui donna.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, Jane contre elle, tandis que Bella restait debout, les bras ballants.

Comme Alice l'ignorait, s'amusant avec le bébé, Bella finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Elle regardait ses filles.

Ses filles.

Elle avait bien des questions à poser à Alice mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas le moment.

Au bout d'une heure, Alice releva les yeux vers Bella.

Elles échangèrent un long regard.

« Tu vas mieux? »

Demanda Bella.

« Ma jambe est guérie, je marche sans béquille à présent »

« C'est bien. Tu…Tu penses sortir quand? »

« Je ne sais pas. Bientôt j'espère »

« Tu peux venir à la maison. Je voudrais, tu sais, et les enfants aussi! »

« Non. Je n'y arriverais pas »

« Je comprends »

La voix de Bella était triste.

« Mais je viendrais voir les enfants, et les garder aussi, si tu veux »

« Oui je veux. Tu iras ou? »

« Chez Jasper! »

Bella rougit.

Les deux femmes restèrent muettes un long moment.

Puis Bella lui dit:

« Charlie voudrait venir te voir. Et Edward aussi. »

Alice la regarda:

« Vraiment? »

« Oui bien sur. Edward est…Il voudrait te revoir. »

« Je lui en veux. »

« Je sais. Je lui en veux aussi »

Jane se mit à pleurer et Bella tenta de l'allaiter mais le bébé n'avait pas faim, elle était fatiguée.

Bella se leva et arpenta la chambre en berçant sa fille dans ses bras.

Alice les regarda et se mit à pleurer.

Bella l'imita immédiatement.

Finalement, elle s'approcha d'Alice et posa maladroitement une main sur son épaule.

Alice se dégagea vivement sur le coup, puis finalement se rapprocha de Bella avec hésitation et se colla contre elle.

Elles s'enlacèrent enfin.

Alice nicha son nez dans le cou de sa mère et ferma les yeux, en proie à des sentiments confus e violents.

Jane se mit à hurler et les deux femmes se séparèrent.

« Tu devrais y aller »

Dit Alice.

« Oui, je pourrai revenir demain? »

« Ouais! »

« Et Edward et Charlie? »

« Ils peuvent venir aussi, mais quand Jasper est là »

« Très bien! »

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

Restée seule, Alice téléphona à Jasper.

Ce dernier arriva presque aussitôt et trouva sa petite amie endormie.

Il la r éveilla en l'embrassant.

« Tu te la joues Belle au bois dormant? »

Lui demanda Alice.

« Oui on dirait! »

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment et Alice lui dit:

« J'ai envie de sortir d'ici. J'en ai marre d'être enfermée, j'ai pas l'habitude de ça! »

Jasper afficha un large sourire:

« Et tu iras habiter ou? »

Il la taquinait et elle enchaina sur le même ton:

« Je sais pas trop… Chez Emmett et Rosalie c'est assez tentant…Chez Carlisle et Esmée aussi, c'est les plus riches en plus…Et puis bon, chez Edward et Bella j'ai déjà ma chambre! »

Jasper prit l'air offensé:

« Moi qui t'avait acheté un oreiller Winnie l'ourson… »

« C'est vrai? »

« Oui! »

Alice prit un air plus sérieux:

« Je sais pas du tout cuisiner et ne compte pas sur moi pour le ménage! »

« On continuera à acheter nos repas chez le traiteur et j'ai déjà une femme de ménage »

« Je ne suis jamais vraiment allée à l'école, je ne sais rien faire »

« Tu n'as que 18 ans, tu peux te remettre à niveau et »

« J'en ai pas envie! »

« C'est pas grave, je gagne assez pour deux, et au pire, je ferai raquer Edward! »

Alice rit, de son rire qui paraissait chaque jour plus clair aux oreilles de Jasper.

On frappa à la porte et Alice cria d'entrer en riant, persuadée de voir un membre du personnel entrer.

Mais ce furent Charlie et Edward qui entrèrent.

Jasper se leva, instinctivement protecteur.

Alice sentit son cœur accélérer, en une poussée d'adrénaline paniquante.

Charlie avait son air bourru habituel mais il gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il tenait à la main un gros chien en peluche beige, qui jurait considérablement avec son uniforme de shérif.

Edward était un peu plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée mais il regarda Jasper droit dans les yeux.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard et Edward baissa les yeux en premier.

Il s'approcha d'Alice qui s'était figée et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant à l'étouffer.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là »

Alice ne répondit pas.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son père et son grand-père viennent si vite.

Elle mit un peu de temps à se ressaisir.

Edward lui parlait et elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

Jasper passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui pour la rassurer.

Elle s'obligea à écouter son père:

« Je sui vraiment désolé, si j'avais eu la moindre idée de ce que tu vivais, j'aurais remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver et te récupérer. J'ai vu ton psychiatre et tu peux sortir demain ou après-demain, je voudrais vraiment que tu reviennes à la maison, tu y es chez toi! »

Alice leva les épaules, indécise.

Jasper observait silencieusement la scène.

Edward tendit un paquet à Alice qui le dépiauta en silence, les mains tremblantes, sous le regard attentif des trois hommes.

Elle y découvrit une chaine et un pendentif en or, sur lequel était gravé:

_Alice Cullen, 25 avril 1993 _

« Merci »

Dit-elle d'une voix que l'émotion rendait rauque.

Edward lui tendit alors une papier:

« C'est la lettre que Bella t'avait écrite le lendemain de ta naissance »

« Mais comment tu l'as eue? »

Demanda Alice, éberluée.

« J'ai un beau-père flic, ça aide »

Dit Edward en tachant de prendre un ton décontracté.

Charlie, la peluche dans les bras, leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle glissa la lettre sous son oreiller, le cour battant.

Edward la prit par les épaules:

« Alice, si tu veux, tu sors demain , je viens te chercher et je t'amène directement à la maison! »

« Je ne sais pas…Je pensais aller vivre chez Jasper »

« Tu es un peu jeune! Je ne suis pas sur d'approuver cette relation d'ailleurs et »

Jasper souffla furieusement mais se maitrisa:

« Non mais dis donc! Tu te crois autorisé à approuver mes relations? Non mais tu te prends pour qui? Et ne me dis pas pour mon père tu ne t'es pas occupé de moi pendant 18 ans! »

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Charlie ricana:

« Je jurerais entendre ta mère! Je voulais pas qu'elle sorte avec le petit Cullen et elle m'envoyait paitre! On a vu ce que ça a donné! »

3 paires d'yeux menaçants se tournèrent vers lui et Charlie bougonna dans sa moustache.

« Ca a donné un couple amoureux et solide et 4 magnifiques enfants! »

« Surtout moi! »

Ajouta Alice, déclenchant les rires des trois hommes.

Charlie souffla et tendit la peluche à Alice qui la prit et fourra son nez contre elle.

« Tu peux venir habiter chez moi aussi si tu veux. Il y a toujours la chambre de ta mère qui est disponible. Je suis pas une fée du logis mais je sais commander des pizzas. »

« Euh….Ca ira, merci! »

Edward poussa très significativement Jasper sur le côté et prit Alice par les épaules:

« Tu vas t'ennuyer toute la journée chez Jasper, viens à la maison, on s'occupera bien de toi! »

Jasper n'y tint plus:

« Dis donc Edward, elle fait ce qu'elle veut! »

« Toi tu devrais te trouver une copine de ton âge plutôt que coucher avec une gamine de 18 ans qui se trouve être ma fille! »

Jasper rougit violement:

« Elle est majeure et on est très bien ensemble, t'as rien à dire Monsieur je suis son père depuis peu et je veux rattraper le temps perdu en faisant suer tout le monde »

Ni Edward ni Alice ne purent intervenir: Charlie attrapa les deux hommes par l'épaule et les éloigna l'un de l'autre vivement:

« On se calme les gamins! Tout le monde est un peu stressé, on va pas prendre de décisions tout de suite! »

Mais Alice déclara d'une voix haut perché:

« C'est bon, j'ai décidé! Je passerai les journées chez Bella et Edward et les nuits chez Jasper! »

Jasper sourit de toutes ses dents tandis qu'Edward se renfrognait un peu, mais un seul regard d'Alice le fit taire.

Jasper, goguenard, regarda Edward:

« Bon, on a faim nous, vous devriez y aller, Bella sera pas contente si vous êtes en retard pour le diner! »

Charlie approuva et Edward le fusilla du regard.

Mais Alice leur sourit:

« Je peux vraiment sortir demain? »

« Oui, je viendrai te chercher en fin de matinée! »

Dit Edward en souriant.

Charlie passa la main dans les cheveux d'Alice:

« On va vous laisser manger. Jasper, vérifie qu'elle mange, hein, elle pas épaisse, ça m'angoisse. Bon, Edward dis au revoir à la petite et à ton gendre, on y va! »

Edward manqua défaillir:

« Mon…MON GENDRE? »

Jasper et Alice éclatèrent de rire:

« Et oui! Ton gendre! Et sois sympathique avec lui, je le suis bien avec toi, moi! »

Edward et Charlie s'en allèrent et Alice et Jasper rirent en entendant les protestations d'Edward se perdre dans le couloir.

Ils mangèrent collés l'un à l'autre et Jasper commenta la décision d'Alice:

« C'est bien comme ça, tu seras pas seule la journée et on aura nos soirées et toutes les nuits ensemble! »

Alice l'embrassa longuement en signe d'assentiment et il parti à plus de 22H30.

Alice prit une douche, se mit en pyjama, puis le cœur battant, consciente d'arriver au point ultime de sa propre histoire, elle ouvrit la lettre écrite par a mère, plus de 18 ans plus tôt.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lut la première ligne, malgré ses yeux embués de larmes.

_« Alice,_

_Je ne savais pas si tu serais un garçon ou une fille parce que je ne savais pas bien penser à toi quand tu étais dans mon ventre, mais j'ai très envie de t'appeler Alice, c'est un prénom auquel je pense depuis des semaines…_

_**Ndla: je poste avec du retard, désolée, j'étais très occupée avec les fêtes de fin d'année!**_

_**Il ne reste pour cette fic que l'épilogue et un bonus: la scène avec ce qui s'est passé entre Edward, Bella, Alice et Jasper quand Alice a sorti son arme et a menacé ses parents.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne année 2012!**_


	11. il vous le rendra

Elle vit le parloir d'assez loin et rassembla son courage.

Ses yeux piquaient et elle sentait les larmes arriver.

Mais elle ne pleurerait pas.

Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

La surveillante lui indiqua le siège d'un geste de la main, et Alice prit place, s'installant du mieux possible sur la chaise dure.

Autour d'elle, d'autres personnes attendaient .

Plusieurs d'entre elles la regardaient attentivement et elle fixa les yeux devant elle, impatiente et terrifiée.

Elle eut brusquement envie de s'en aller, mais ce n'était plus le moment.

La porte du fond du couloir s'ouvrit et Alice sursauta, malgré le son étouffé par les parois blindées.

On amena les prisonnières.

Avec une lucidité qui lui faisait mal , Alice se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle aurait pu être l'une d'entre elle, dans cet uniforme orange.

La femme qu'elle était venue voir la regarda, surprise, et hésita visiblement à s'asseoir.

Alice ne broncha pas, et attendit simplement.

Finalement, la rousse s'installa et la fixa d'un air malheureux.

Alice attendit qu'elle prit le téléphone pour décrocher le sien.

« Salut Alice »

« Salut Victoria »

« Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici un jour. »

« Je pensais pas venir »

Elles se dévisagèrent un long moment en silence, leurs téléphones collés à l'oreille.

« C'est dur ? »

Demanda finalement Alice.

Elle faisait bien évidemment référence à l'univers carcéral et l'autre le comprit :

« Oui c'est très dur. Surtout quand on sait qu'on ne sortira jamais. Mais mon avocat dit que j'ai eu de la chance d'échapper à la peine de mort »

Alice ne répondit pas. Elle savait très bien que si Victoria avait échappé à la peine de mort, c'était en partie parce qu'elle souffrait de problèmes psychiatriques mais aussi parce qu'elle-même avait refusé de témoigner à charge contre Victoria.

Alice, lors du procès, avait été citée comme témoin de la défense.

Victoria ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit et esquissa un sourire :

« Qu'est ce que tu deviens, toi ? »

Alice se leva en souriant et se plaça de profil, avant de se rasseoir et de reprendre le téléphone.

L'autre paraissait sous le choc :

« Ouah…J'ai du mal à y croire…Combien de mois ? »

« Presque 7 ! »

« Fille ou garçon ? »

« Fille »

Dit Alice, maitrisant mal la fierté dans sa voix.

Victoria resta un moment silencieuse puis demanda :

« Il est gentil avec toi ? »

Alice comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à Jasper et son sourire s'agrandit encore :

« Oui, très gentil ! »

« Tu le voulais ? »

Demanda Victoria en désignant le ventre d'Alice du menton :

« Oh oui ! C'est surtout Jasper qui en avait envie mais…Finalement, moi aussi.

Un bébé c'est chouette ! »

Alice souriait, mais sa voix tremblait un peu.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? »

« Charlotte, probablement… »

« Tu vas t'en sortir, avec un bébé ? »

« Bah ouais…Et puis, j'serai pas toute seule. Toute la famille nous aidera s'il le faut. Et puis Jazz sera un bon père, il dit déjà qu'il se chargera des couches la nuit ! »

« T'as tiré le bon numéro, dis donc ! »

« Ouais ! Pour une fois… »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, longtemps.

Finalement, Victoria dit, d'une voix cassée et atone :

« Comment ça se fait que toi qu'a tué James t'es libre et moi qui ais tué personne je suis là à perpétuité ? »

Alice, qui avait beaucoup travaillé le sujet en thérapie, lui répondit d'une voix sure :

« J'ai tué James en état de légitime défense, Victoria, et tu le sais. Tu étais là. Il devenait fou, encore plus qu'avant. Souviens toi : chaque fois qu'il me »

Alice s'interrompit pour rassembler son courage :

« A chaque fois qu'il me violait il m'étranglait à moitié . Ca l'amusait, tu te souviens ? Il faisait pareil avec toi. Il aurait fini par nous tuer, si je n'avais pas prit les devants…Et toi…Victoria…J'avais 12 ans quand on s'est connue, la réaction d'une personne normale aurait été d'appeler les flics pour me confier à une institution. Me garder avec vous dans la rue, m'obliger à voler, me violer, ce n'était pas normal ! »

Victoria la regarda longuement avant de dire :

« Ben dis donc... On voit que tu couches avec un flic toi maintenant »

« Je suis mariée avec lui, Vic, depuis plus de deux ans ! »

« Ouais…C'est bien pour toi. Tu le mérites ! »

« Victoria…Toi…Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal. Je sais que tu m'as protégée, à ta façon. Je voulais te dire que je le sais et que je t'en suis reconnaissante. »

L'autre ne répondit rien.

Alice la regarda un moment puis se leva.

« Je vais y aller. Jasper m'attend. »

« Au revoir, alors. »

L'une comme l'autre savaient qu'elles ne se reverraient jamais.

Alice allait partir quand Victoria toqua sur la vitre.

Alice reprit le téléphone :

« Je suis pas une personne normale. »

« Je le sais. »

« Mais je t'aime »

« Je le sais. Tu as longtemps été la seule mère que j'ai . Je t'aime aussi d'une certaine manière »

Alice reposa le téléphone définitivement et regarda une dernière fois la femme qui, pendant des années avait à la fois été sa seule figure maternelle mais aussi la complice de son bourreau.

Elle lui sourit et décida brusquement que Victoria était bien plus à plaindre qu'elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, plus légère qu'à l'allée malgré son ventre proéminent.

On lui ouvrit à nouveau la grille et elle pressa le pas vers la sortie.

Elle avait hâte de voir son mari.

Elle sourit en l'apercevant.

Il était appuyé contre la voiture et son front était barré d'un pli soucieux.

Elle trotta vers lui et il releva la tête en l'entendant.

Son sourire lui réchauffa le cœur.

Il la prit dans ses bras :

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. C'était dur, mais ça m'a fait du bien aussi. La page est tournée à présent ! »

Jasper sourit :

« Il est temps de se consacrer à l'avenir…Miss bébé va bien ? »

« Jasper, arrête de t'angoisser comme ça, elle va très bien !

« Elle bouge bien ? Au moins 3 mouvements par heure ? »

« Tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs et en plus tu vas l'emmerder la pauvre petite !

« Ben oui mais…Je peux pas m'en empêcher ! »

Il posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme, et attendit.

Alice riait mais Jasper se mordait la lèvre et ne se détendit que lorsque le bébé remua sous ses doigts.

« Rassuré ? »

« Oui ! »

« On y va alors ? »

« Bien sur. On a un long trajet, et il est déjà 16h30. On va se prendre un hôtel pour la nuit, tu as faim ? »

« Un peu. J'ai vu à l'entrée de la ville un centre commercial. On pourrait aller y faire un tour… »

Suggéra Alice d'une voix faussement innocente.

Jasper ne fut pas dupe mais sourit :

« Bien entendu, ce n'est que dans le but de passer le temps… »

« Bien entendu ! »

« Et on ne va rien acheter… »

« Sauf si on trouve des trucs sympas pour la miss… »

Ils se sourirent.

Jasper posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa femme tout en tenant le volant de l'autre main :

« Si j'avais su que tu dépenserais autant d'argent en fringues, j'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de t'épouser ma chérie… »

Alice lui tira la langue.

« Et encore, j'en crée, c'est une chance ! »

Le portable d'Alice vibra.

Elle l'ouvrit puis pianota une réponse.

« C'était un texto de ma mère. Elle s'inquiétait, je lui ai dit que tout allait bien. »

Jasper demeura silencieux :

« Quoi ? »

Finit par demander Alice.

« Tu…Tu as parlé de Bella en disant ma mère ! »

« Non ! J'ai dit Bella ! »

« Je te jure que tu as dit ma mère ! »

Alice secoua la tête.

« J'ai pas fait exprès ! »

« C'est plutôt bien, non ? »

« Oui, ça me fait assez plaisir. Je…Je vais aussi envoyer un texto à mon père »

Alice appuya volontairement sur les deux derniers mots, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Jasper se gara sur le parking du centre commercial.

Il regarda sa femme du coin de l'œil.

Un immense sourire éclairait le visage d'Alice, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point d'acheter quelque chose.

Ils allèrent directement dans une boutique pour bébé et il l'observa sélectionner plusieurs tenues pour leur futur bébé.

Il n'ignorait pas que l'attitude d'Alice dénotait une certaine angoisse.

Acheter et entasser étaient des anxiolytiques, pour Alice.

Elle avait manqué de tout si longtemps qu'il était conscient qu'elle avait besoin d'être sure que son bébé ne manquerait de rien.

De plus il aimait beaucoup voir Alice préparer ainsi l'arrivée de leur fille.

Au début de leur relation, quand elle était sortie de l'hôpital après 3 mois d'hospitalisation et qu'elle avait en partie aménagé chez Jasper, Alice déclarait tout net qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants.

Il lui avait fallu trois ans et de nombreuses heures de thérapie pour la faire changer d'avis et qu'elle dise vouloir un bébé un jour, et encore un an et demi pour qu'elle accepte d'arrêter la pilule.

Elle était tombée enceinte 2 mois après et Jasper avait été soulagé de voir à quel point elle en paraissait heureuse.

Lui vivait pleinement chaque instant de cette grossesse et avait bien l'intention de remettre ça le plus vite possible après la naissance de leur bébé.

Alice ,dépouillée depuis de longues années à présent de ses airs de vagabonde et de marginale, resplendissait de santé. Ses cheveux étaient plus épais et luxuriants, bien que coupés relativement courts.

Définitivement dégouttée des lentilles de contact, elle avait opté, quand il apparut lors de ses leçons de conduite qu'elle était myope, pour des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air des plus sexy.

Jasper s'empara d'un ours en peluche tandis qu'Alice arrivait à la caisse.

Il le dépose sur le tas de vêtements et Alice lui sourit:

« En fait, t'es pire que moi! »

« Je l'ai toujours été ma chérie… »

Il posa sa main dans le creux des reins de sa femme et ferma les yeux un instant.

Juste le temps de penser qu'en réalité, il aurait vraiment put faire pire qu'elle, et pour elle.

_**OooOOOooo**_

_**FIN**_

_**OooOOOooo**_

_**Voilà…Il ne reste donc plus que le bonus racontant la scène ou Alice menace ses parents avec une arme.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette fic un peu spéciale!**_

_**IMPORTANT: je mets sur mon profil un sondage parce que j'ai plusieurs fics commencées, je veux savoir laquelle continuer en premier!**_


	12. au centuple

_**Voici enfin le bonus promit! J'ai mit plus de temps que prévu (deux semaines au lieu d'une) mais je traverse une baisse de régime en ce moment, désolée.**_

_**Ce qui suit se passe donc entre le chapitre n° 8 et le n° 9.**_

Alice ne tremblait pas.

Sa main tenait fermement le pistolet et elle visait la tête de Bella.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

Elle sanglotait, indifférente à tous le reste, répétant sans cesse, telle une psalmodie :

« Je sais qui tu es… »

Edward, lui, avait comprit le danger tout de suite.

Il ne comprenait pas les mots de Bella, mais le regard d'Alice ne laissait pas place au doute.

Comme souvent en cas de danger violent, il fit le point très vite.

Liam était à l'école.

Siobhan dormait, assommée par les médicaments contre la fièvre.

Elle n'allait pas se réveiller de si tôt.

Jane était dans son berceau. Il fallait éviter qu'elle pleure.

Ignorant les paroles de sa femme, il l'attira contre lui, encerclant fermement sa taille et prit doucement son menton dans sa main, pour essayer de la faire taire, sans jamais lâcher Alice du regard.

Cette dernière ,le fixant aussi, siffla :

« Lâche la… »

Mais Edward n'en tint pas compte et commença à reculer instinctivement vers le salon.

Là ou se trouvait son téléphone.

Alice avança elle aussi, tandis que Bella sanglotait à présent.

Alice raffermit sa poigne sur l'arme et ordonna à Edward d'arrêter de bouger.

S'immobilisant il tenta de lui parler :

« Que veux-tu Alice ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux de l'argent ? Je peux t'en donner, dis moi seulement comb »

« TA GUEULE ! »

Edward sentit son cœur s'accélérer, tandis que les sanglots de Bella redoublaient.

Il appuya plus fermement sa main sur la nuque de celle-ci dans l'espoir de la faire taire.

Alice le fixait.

Elle eut un mauvais sourire, plein de colère et de haine.

« Elle a comprit, elle. T'es pas aussi malin que tu le crois on dirait ! »

Edward sentait la situation lui échapper.

Il haleta, comprenant qu'Alice ne plaisantait pas.

« Bella ? Tu as comprit quoi ? »

« Elle a comprit qui je suis ! Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? »

Cria-t-elle à l'intention de Bella.

Celle-ci releva la tête et regarda Alice, semblant ne pas voir l'arme pourtant pointée vers sa tête.

« Je m'en doutais depuis plusieurs jours , mais là, c'est ton œil ! »

Les larmes la submergèrent à nouveau. N'y comprenant rien, Edward réfléchissait à la manière d'amener Alice à accepter qu'on appelle Jasper.

Mais elle regardait Bella.

« Raconte moi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte ! »

Bella releva la tête et Edward la sentit se tendre contre lui.

« JE NE VOULAIS PAS ! Je voulais pas signer ! JE VOULAIS PAS MAIS ON M'Y A OBLIGEE ! si tu savais comme j'ai regretté ! J'y ai pensé tout le temps…Je voulais pas ! »

Alice parut déstabilisée et Edward ,ne la lâchant pas du regard, tendit la main vers son téléphone.

Mais elle fit un pas vers lui et dit, d'une voix tranchante :

« Fais gaffe, si tu délires c'est elle qui se ramasse une balle dans le crane, OK ? »

Edward déglutit et caressa les cheveux de sa femme, conscient de sa propre terreur.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. C'était juste impossible.

Bella parut tout à coup se réveiller et apostropha Alice :

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avant ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

« A TON AVIS ? »

Bella secoua la tête :

« Parce que tu nous en voulais ! »

« PARCE QUE JE VOUS EN VEUX ! »

Hurla Alice.

Edward tenta une autre approche :

« Alice je t'ai vue faire avec Siobhan, avec Jane…Tu n'as rien d'un assassin…Tu es au contraire douce et gentille et »

« Alors là tu te trompes complètement, j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un tu vois… »

Edward sentit son estomac se retourner et il serra à nouveau fortement Bella contre lui, cherchant une issue sans la trouver .

Bella s'adressa encore à la jeune fille armée :

« Raconte moi, dis moi ce qui t'es arrivé… »

Mais Alice secoua la tête :

« A quoi bon ? »

« Je veux savoir…Je veux comprendre ! »

Edward enchaina :

« Moi aussi je voudrais bien comprendre, qui es-tu Alice ? »

Ce fut Bella qui lui répondit :

« C'est mon bébé…C'est Alice…Oh mon dieu…Ils n'ont pas changé ton prénom alors ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« C'es toi qui ai choisi Alice…Mais je pensais pas qu'ils te le laisseraient ! »

« J'ai pas été adoptée ! »

Edward comprit enfin…

Ou plutôt son esprit ne put que se résoudre à l'évidence.

« C'est…C'est le bébé…C'est …TOI ? »

Alice fit un signe d'assentiment de la tête.

Mais Bella se mit à hurler :

« Ils m'ont dit que tu serais mieux avec de vrais parents ! Ils m'ont dit que j' étais trop jeune et que des parents ne voulaient qu'une chose c'est adopter une petite fille ! Que tu aurais une belle vie ! »

« J'ai pas eu une belle vie ! J'ai pas été adoptée ! Je suis à la rue depuis plus de 6 ans ! »

Bella se mit à hurler comme une bête blessée et Edward mit sa main sur la bouche de sa femme, la bâillonnant de son mieux, à la fois pour ne pas réveiller Jane et Siobhan et pour ne pas énerver Alice.

Il la regardait, devant lui, ses larmes de rage s'échappant de son regard bicolore, tout en fixant Bella.

Sa fille.

Le bébé.

Ses 16 ans lui sautèrent à la gorge de nouveau et il gémit, secoué de tremblements.

« Quel âge tu as ? »

« 18 ans »

Répondit Alice sans le regarder.

Il cria, parce que Bella venait de mordre ses doigts, pour l'obliger à la lâcher.

Elle fit deux pas vers Alice.

Celle-ci ne bougea pas mais leva son pistolet.

« N'approche pas plus sinon je tire ! »

Mais Bella s'en moquait :

« Si c'était à refaire je ne signerais pas. Je voulais pas les écouter, mais ils ont convaincu Edward et j'ai cru qu'ils avaient raison moi aussi. »

« C'est vrai, elle voulait pas signer mais je l'ai presque obligée à le faire…Laisse là, je te jure qu'elle n'est pas coupable »

Mais ni Bella ni Alice ne lui prêtèrent attention.

Bella s'approcha encore de sa fille, en transe.

Elle approcha tant que le pistolet toucha presque son front, mais Bella n'avait d'yeux que pour Alice.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas été adoptée ? Pourquoi ? J'y croyais tu sais ! Je croyais vraiment que tu avais un belle vie, avec des parents qui t'ont attendue longtemps ! »

« Je sais pas pourquoi. Je crois que c'est parce que j'étais malade. J'ai été opérée du cœur ! »

Ils la regardèrent, stupéfaits.

« Vraiment? Pourquoi on l'a pas su? »

Demanda Bella.

« Parce que vous m'aviez abandonnée. »

Edward retrouva ses instincts de médecin:

« Quelle opération exactement? »

« Transposition des vaisseaux du cœur. On m'a opérée à cœur ouvert à l'âge de trois jours. Mais je ne le savais pas! Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques semaines seulement, à l'agence d'adoption »

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit alors que tu savais? On t'aurait accueillie! »

Le téléphone d'Alice, dans sa poche, sonna.

Ils sursautèrent d'un même mouvement.

Une seule personne au monde appelait Alice.

Jasper Hale.

Edward bondit sur l'occasion:

« Alice…C'est Jasper! Répond lui! »

Alice attrapa son portable de la main gauche, sans baisser son arme.

Elle le lança à Edward:

« Je veux qu'il vienne! »

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus et Edward tenta de ne pas céder à la panique.

« Jazz, c'est Edward. Viens tout de suite, on a des problèmes »

« Quels problèmes? »

« Alice …Elle veut que tu viennes…Viens, je t'en prie, viens immédiatement… »

Jasper entendit la peur dans la voix d'Edward:

« Alice va bien? »

« Oui, elle va bien, mais viens, vraiment Jazz »

« Raccroche! »

Ordonna Alice, d'une voix que Bella et Edward ne reconnurent pas.

Elle commençait à trembler.

L'implacabilité de la situation commençait à lui apparaitre, dans toute son horreur, et elle ne voulait pas, plus, mais ne voyait aucun moyen d'arrêter, à présent.

Il fallait en finir, ici et maintenant.

Elle entrevoyait comment, comme si elle l'avait toujours su, mais pas tout de suite. Avant…Avant elle voulait savoir, et dire aussi.

« Asseyez vous »

Ils firent un mouvement vers le canapé mais elle leur intima, d'une voix désormais rauque :

« Par terre, asseyez vous par terre »

Ils obéirent et Alice s'installa sur la table basse, son pistolet visant toujours Bella.

« Raconte moi, je veux savoir »

Dit-elle à sa mère.

Edward ouvrit la bouche :

« Ecoute Alice, on peut discuter, on va t'expliquer, te »

« La ferme »

Ordonna Alice sans quitter Bella du regard.

Cette dernière pleurait silencieusement.

« J'avais 14 ans. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réalisé que j'étais enceinte. Je le savais, et lui aussi, mais…Je l'ai comprit tard, vraiment très tard. En janvier je crois »

« En février. C'était en février, à peu prêt au moment de la Saint Valentin »

Intervint Edward.

« Alors tu savais toi aussi ? »

Demanda Alice.

« Oui je le savais, mais j'avais du mal à y croire. C'était tellement irréel. Elle n'avait pas grossit, pas du tout, elle n'avait plus ses règles mais rien d'autre, pas de symptôme. Pas de ventre non plus. Simplement, on a senti des mouvements par moments…Mais j'étais même pas sur que ça soit ça »

« Moi je savais que c'était ça mais je ne savais pas comment le dire. On nous voyait comme un petit couple de gamins adorables. J'avais toujours étai très mure et ultra responsable. J'étais sure que mes parents m'aimaient pour ça et je ne voulais pas les décevoir. Je m'imaginais que quand le bébé allait arriver, tout le monde allait fondre devant lui et que tous le problèmes seraient réglés comme par magie… »

« La magie ça n'existe pas ! »

« Oui je sais…Et la nuit ou…La nuit ou ça a comme »

« Ca, quoi ? Dis le mot ! »

« La nuit ou l'accouchement a commencé j'étais sure que j'allais mourir. J'avais tellement mal ! Et je n'étais pas préparée à ça ! Mon père a paniqué. Il n'a pas imaginé la vérité bien sur et à ce moment là je n'étais plus capable de parler. Ils m'ont amenée à l'hôpital et tout ce que je voulais c'est que la douleur s'arrête…Peu importe comment…Un médecin m'a examinée et il a du comprendre la vérité mais…Je ne sais plus…Ils m'ont amenée en salle d'opération et il y avait Carlisle. Ils m'ont endormie et quand je me suis réveillée tout était fini : mes parents, ceux d'Edward et lui aussi avaient déjà signé les papiers pour l'abandon. Le bébé était déjà parti. Mon père m'a hurlé dessus. Il était sous le choc, il ne comprenait pas, personne ne comprenait qu'on ai pu se taire comme ça pendant des mois. Je ne comprends pas non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai fini par signer. Même si je voulais pas le faire… »

Bella se replia sur elle-même et Edward prit la parole, tandis que Jane commençait à se faire entendre, depuis son berceau situé dans la cuisine.

« Ce soir là mon père m'a frappé pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie. Il était de garde à l'hôpital et c'est une infirmière qui a téléphoné à la maison nous disant à ma mère et à moi de venir tout de suite, que Bella était opérée en ce moment même. On s'est habillés et on est venu de suite. Ma mère était affolée mais moi je savais ce qui se passait et je savais aussi que c'était bien trop tôt. Quand on est arrivé Charlie était dans le couloir, il était comme fou. Il disait que Bella était enceinte, qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire une césarienne. Je n'ai rien dit. Je m'inquiétais pour Bella mais je n'arrivais pas à penser au bébé. Je ne pouvais pas l'envisager comme un bébé. Ma mère essayait de calmer Charlie et à un moment il m'a regardé et il a m'a secoué en me disant que c'était moi qui avait fait ça à Bella et j'ai dit que oui. Ma mère nous a obligé à nous asseoir loin l'un de l'autre et après un infirmier est arrivé. L'opération était terminée, ils avaient sauvé Bella, elle faisait une hémorragie, elle avait un placenta père est sort au bout d'un moment, je me souviens que ma mère pleurait. Je n'ai pas reconnu mon père, son visage m'a fait peur. Il m'a attrapé par le bras et il m'a giflé. Il était hors de lui. Il m'a trainé jusqu'à une pièce, pour que je vois. Que je vois le bébé. J'ai pas pu le regarder. J'ai surtout vu les pieds. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais irresponsable. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais plus vieux que Bella et que j'aurais du la protéger, nous protéger…Que j'étais le mieux placé pour la convaincre qu'il fallait confier ce bébé à des gens plus compétents que nous. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne l'avais jamais regretté. Jamais. Je pensais vraiment que la petite avait été adoptée et qu'elle était heureuse quelque part. »

Il se tut après ce long monologue.

Jane grognait à présent mais ni Alice ni Bella ne semblaient l'entendre.

Bella regardait Alice qui paraissait en rage.

« Ca vous arrangeait de croire ça »

Edward répondit plus vite que Bella:

« Oui sans aucun doute. Mais en fait. On en a plus parlé, après. »

« Plus jamais? »

« Non, plus du tout, c'était devenu un sujet tabou »

Confirma Bella.

Ils entendirent à ce moment là une voiture se garer en crissant des pneus devant la maison et aussitôt la porte d'entrée claqua.

Alice sursauta violement et serra les dents, braquant à nouveau le pistolet vers le visage de sa mère.

La voix de Jasper retentit, chargée d'angoisse:

« ALIIIICE! »

« Dans le salon Jazz! »

Cria Bella.

Jasper entra et demeura saisi devant la scène surréaliste qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

« Alice…Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Balance ton arme vers moi »

Lui ordonna Alice;

« Mais…Bébé tu fais quoi là? »

« BALANCE TON ARME PUTAIN! »

Jasper avait suffisamment l'habitude des scènes de crimes, des prises d'otages et des forcenés pour savoir quand un individu était dangereux.

Il obéit, bien que désorienté.

Alice récupéra l'arme et la balança sous les étagères.

Jasper la fixait:

« Je voudrais comprendre »

« Dis lui »

Ordonna Alice à Edward.

« Alice est notre fille »

« Pardon? »

« Bella et moi on a eu un bébé. Le 25 avril 1993. On avait caché la grossesse à tout le monde. D'ailleurs Emmett n'a jamais été au courant…Le jour ou le bébé est né, on a signé les papiers pour qu'elle soit adoptée »

Jasper regarda fixement la jeune fille qui évitait soigneusement son regard.

« Ca ne me surprend pas tant que ça. J'avais remarqué la ressemblance entre Alice et Siobhan. Mais pourquoi l'arme Alice? »

Personne ne lui répondit.

Bella prit finalement la parole:

« Pourquoi es-tu venue chez nous? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? On peut encore recommencer à zéro

Alice secoua la tête et chacun put constater que la colère montait à nouveau en elle.

« Vous avez une vie géniale. Malgré ce que vous avez fait et moi…Moi… »

Elle se tut, la rage crispant son visage.

« Pourquoi tu es là Alice? Pourquoi tu es venue? »

Demanda Bella, d'une voix ou l'angoisse perçait enfin.

« Je suis venue pour me venger »

Répondit Alice en agitant l'arme.

« alors pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tué tout de suite? Pourquoi avoir choisi de nous connaitre, pourquoi avoir prit le risque d'être démasquée? »

« Boucle là »

« Alice, tu ne vas tuer personne aujourd'hui. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu es une personne sensée et gentille et je sais que tu aimes Liam, Siobhan et Jane et même Edward et Bella… »

Dit Jasper d'une voix calme, professionnelle.

Mais Alice évitait soigneusement de le regarder.

Elle continuait à fixer Bella, surveillant les deux autres du coin de l'œil.

Edward, assis à la gauche de Bella, le plus proche d'Alice, s'adressa à Jasper d'une voix qu'il essayait de maitriser.

« Alice dit qu'elle a déjà tué quelqu'un… »

Le silence s'établit dans la pièce, assourdissant.

Alice réfléchissait, mais son esprit semblait tourner à vide. Elle voulait leur parler.

Elle avait trop de choses à dire.

Mais c'était douloureux. Elle voulait leur faire du mal à eux. Mais en fin de compte, encore une fois c'était elle qui avait mal.

Sa colère se raviva encore à cette pensée.

Elle regardait sa mère.

Quelle différence y-avait-il entre la Bella qu'elle avait apprit à aimer et celle assise devant elle, les mains sur la tête?

Cette Bella là savait.

Elle savait qu'elle était sa fille.

Et Bella ne paraissait pas effrayée.

Edward et Jasper transpiraient la peur, surtout Edward, mais Bella semblait plutôt exaltée.

Alice ne savait plus quoi faire, la pensée de baisser son arme lui traversa l'esprit mais l'idée des années de prison à venir lui serra le cœur.

Et puis, il était hors de question que ce soit Jasper qui l'arrête.

Pas lui.

Tout mais pas ça.

Elle prenait conscience, enfin, de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Jasper.

La pensée qu'il la déteste était insupportable.

Elle devait parler.

Alors peut-être qu'il comprendrait.

« C'est vrai que j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un »

« Qui donc? »

Demanda Bella d'une voix douce.

« James »

« Qui est James? »

Jasper respira mieux .

Si Bella réussissait à engager un dialogue avec Alice, cette dernière pouvait revenir à la raison.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la jeune femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux.

Alice était sans doute, à cet instant, redevenue celle qu'elle était avant de les connaitre, si peu de mois auparavant.

« James…C'était James. J'ai fait des dizaines de foyers et de familles d'accueil, mais ça n'allait nulle part, ils disaient que j'étais insupportable, caractérielle et je sais pas quoi d'autre. A un moment ils disaient même que j'étais débile mais ils m'ont fait passer un test de QI et en fait c'était le contraire, il parait que j'ai une intelligence très supérieure à la moyenne mais qui n'est pas adaptée à la vie en société. A la fin ils disaient surtout que j'étais une asociale. Dans leur bouche ça sonnait comme une insulte mais moi je trouvais ça plutôt sain de pas supporter leur système. Alors je suis partie. J'avais 12 ans. J'étais déjà partie des tas de fois avant ça et je m'étais toujours fait reprendre mais cette fois là ça a été la bonne. Pour dire vrai, je crois pas qu'ils aient mit beaucoup d'énergie à me chercher. Ca arrangeait pas mal de gens de plus m'avoir dans les pattes. Au début j'étais seule et je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu. Pas toujours très bien et je crevais souvent de faim mais j'avais une incroyable sensation de liberté. Mais j'avais peur aussi. Et puis je les ai rencontrés. James et Victoria. C'était des routards. Ils étaient fous je pense, de votre point de vue. Du mien, à cette époque là, c'était les seules personnes à bien vouloir s'occuper de moi. Evidement ce n'était pas sans contre partie. J'ai appris des tas de trucs. Bien plus utiles qu'à l'école pour la plupart. Je peux prendre n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. C'est d'ailleurs très rigolo.

Ca m'a beaucoup manqué ces dernières semaines. Et j'ai pas mal perdu le main, je pense. D'autres choses ont été bien plus douloureuses. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était pas normal. En fait c'était normal dans ce monde là. Et puis, le hasch ça aide vraiment. Ca calme bien la douleur. Ca calme même la faim. Mais James était violent aussi. Je détestais quand il me frappait, il me faisait encore plus mal que quand il me baisait. Alors j'ai apprit à ne pas trop l'énerver ou bien à esquiver. Le plus difficile c'était quand il devait du fric à quelqu'un et que je servais de paiement. J'avais besoin d'une sacré dose de hasch après pour me remettre. Et croyez moi, les filles peuvent être plus méchantes et vicieuses que les hommes. Mais ils y avait des gens plus doux aussi, alors dans l'ensemble j'ai survécu. Mais ça empêche pas de penser. Je voyais souvent des enfants de mon âge. Des petites gamines super bien habillées, avec leurs parents, tout ça. Et moi…Moi j'étais une souillon, j'étais rien du tout pour elles, moins qu'une pute. Et c'est vrai en plus, j'étais moins qu'un pute, on me payait même pas!

Je m suis mise à avoir la rage, de plus en plus souvent. Je pensais à ma mère biologique, qui m'avait laissée dans la merde, et j'ai très tôt eu envie de me venger. Ca a duré longtemps, des années. Et puis James est devenu de plus en plus bizarre, il cognait sans raison, il me faisait mal , et surtout quand il nous baisait, moi ou Victoria, il faisait semblant de nous étrangler et plus le temps passait moins il faisait semblant. Victoria est une pauvre fille, elle a toujours fait ce que disait James. Un jour j'ai comprit qu'il allait tuer l'une d'entre nous, et sans doute même les deux. Alors j'ai prit le pistolet de James. Je savais m'en servir, j'ai toujours su, il m'a apprit très tôt. Il venait juste de me baiser et il dormait. J'ai visé la tête.

Tirer n'a pas été difficile. On était sur les docks, et le bruit de la détonation n'a effrayé que les goélands et Victoria. Je me souviens surtout de l'odeur. L'odeur du sang et celle de la poudre. Le tout mélangé c'était à nouveau la liberté retrouvée pour moi. Vic pleurait et je lui collé deux baffes en lui disant de se tirer avant que les flics rappliquent. J'ai prit tout le fric que j'ai trouvé dans les poches de James et je l'ai partagé en deux, la moitié pour moi, l'autre pour Vic. J'ai prit la grosse veste militaire de James, son canif et mon sac à dos avec quelques fringues dedans et je me suis barrée. Je ne sais pas ou Vic est allée.

J'ai gardé le flingue parce qu'il n'était pas enregistré. Et je savais qu'il me servirait un jour. Je suis venue ici pour en finir. J'ai fracturé la porte de l' agence d'adoption ou j'ai apprit ce que je voulais savoir et je me suis renseignée sur ès, les choses m'ont un peu échappées »

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

Bella étaient secouée de sanglots à la pensée de son bébé maltraitée et violée des années durant et Jasper n'arrivait pas à croire que la jeune fille avec qui il avait fait l'amour aussi voluptueusement ait pu être ainsi si atrocement et si longtemps violée . Il savait pourtant, comme Edward, que très souvent, dans les cas d'abus sexuels au long cours, les victimes se mettent à dissocier leur vie: d'un côté les viols, de l'autre l'amour.

Edward sentait venir quelque chose. L'attitude d'Alice venait de radicalement changer.

Jasper et Bella étaient trop prit par le choc du récit pour le remarquer.

Mais lui ne la quittait pas des yeux et il la vit se mettre à trembler de tous ses membres.

Alice était arrivée au bout. Au bout de son récit, au bout ,pensa-t-elle, de sa vie.

Elle était incapable de tuer Bella et Edward. Encore moins Jasper.

Jasper…Qui savait, à présent, qui elle était vraiment.

Et c'était insupportable.

Rassemblant son courage et ses dernières forces, elle regarda, encore une fois, Bella.

Maman.

Le mot lui brulait la bouche mais elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait le prononcer.

Un coup d'œil à Edward lui montra qu'il la surveillait.

Elle ne lança à Jasper qu'un rapide regard en biais. Le voir était trop douloureux.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de lire le dégout ou le mépris dans son regard.

La souffrance la submergea en une vague digne d'un tsunami.

Elle pensa à Siobhan, à Jane et à Liam.

Elle pensa à la vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais, finalement.

Elle pensa à Jasper et de manière totalement incongrue le désir monta dans ses entrailles.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant que plus jamais elle ne ferait l'amour avec lui, que plus jamais elle ne ferait rire Siobhan et Liam, qu'elle ne sentirait plus l'odeur de bébé de Jane.

Alors elle baissa la main et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait sorti son arme de son sac elle cessa de viser la tête de Bella.

Elle porta lentement l'arme contre sa propre tempe et prit une immense inspiration.

Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux et s'apprêta à tirer.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le plus beau souvenir de sa vie et tenta de retrouver les sensations qui avaient été les siennes quand Jasper lui avait dit l'aimer. Elle perdit quelques précieuses secondes, n'entendant même pas les cris des trois autres qui la suppliaient de ne pas tirer.

Mais elle sentit un coup violent contre sa bouche et comprit que c'était Edward qui essayait de l'attraper pour lui arracher son arme.

Elle sentit la main de son père sur son poignet et elle lutta de toutes ses forces mais son père détourna sans problèmes l'arme.

Alice eut le temps de tirer et la balle traversa sa cuisse.

La douleur fut intense, brulante, elle l'irradiait. Le souffle coupé, Alice entendait encore les cris, de façon étouffée, presque confortable Elle avait vaguement conscience des mouvements autour d'elle, sans toutefois comprendre qu'on était en train de lui sauver la vie.

L'odeur de poudre était entêtante. Celle du sang était pire encore.

Alice s'enfonça en douceur dans l'inconscience. L'hémorragie et la baisse de tension qu'elle entraine la faisaient plonger dans un étrange monde cotonneux.

Sa vie ne défila pas devant ses yeux, mais elle eut malgré tout quelques flash, des souvenirs ravivés qui revinrent à sa conscience. Elle sentit une odeur qu'elle ne sut pas identifier, et qui était celle de sa couveuse, elle reconnut des voix de son passé, qui lui paraissait si lointain. Etrangement, les voix étaient plutôt amicales et Alice se dit que si elle avait été une autre enfant, elle aurait sans aucun doute vécu très différemment les foyers et familles d'accueil. Elle eut la chance de ne pas revoir les 6 années de misère et de viol, son esprit se concentrant essentiellement sur les dernières semaines, sans doute les seules de sa vie à avoir été un tant soit peu heureuses.

Elle sentit sur sa langue le gout de la mousse au chocolat mangée la veille, elle sourit en revoyant Jane rire quand elle l'embrassait sur le ventre. Elle revoyait nettement devant tes yeux les merveilleuses illustrations du livre de lecture de Liam qu'elle adorait.

Elle mélangea le souvenir de la douceur de bras de Jasper et celui du bureau de sa mère et elle fronça les sourcils, surprise d'avoir été dans ce bureau avec lui…Mais finalement elle vit devant elle Siobhan, son poney à la main le lui tendant et Alice gémit en regardant le visage de la fillette de plus près: ce n'était plus sa petite sœur, c'était elle-même; telle qu'elle avait pu se voir dans un miroir au même âge. La voix de l'enfant, dédoublée, parvint aux oreilles d'Alice: « reste avec moi pour jouer! »

Elle voulut lui répondre positivement, elle le voulut vraiment, tendant la main pour attraper le cheval de plastique, mais une main grande et chaude prit la sienne, et elle comprit que c'était celle de Jasper.

Juste avant de sombrer dans le coma, elle eut le temps de se remémorer une phrase lue longtemps auparavant dans un livre dont elle ne se rappelait plus le titre:

Haïr est facile, simple et aisé. Aimer et plus difficile et plus douloureux. Mais aimer est aussi plus intense, plus riche et des millions de fois plus satisfaisant.

Alice voulait aimer, elle aussi.

Elle ne savait simplement pas comment s'y prendre.

Elle entendit le brouhaha de sirènes d'ambulance et de police, les paroles précipitées de ses parents et de Jasper, les pleurs de Jane.

Elle bascula en soupirant. Elle était fatiguée, elle voulait juste dormir un peu.

Le noir l'enveloppa et elle se laissa aller avec reconnaissance.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Pour répondre à certaines reviews, je dirai que oui, Edward et Bella ont eu un dernier bébé, un garçon, prénommé Alec, en hommage à Alice.**_

_**Cette dernière a continué son histoire d'amour avec Jasper dès sa sortie de l'hôpital et elle a poursuivi une thérapie des années durant. Elle a traversé des moments très durs, mais elle a réussit à se construire peu à peu. Ses relations avec ses parents sont restées superficielles au début, mais elle s'est rapprochée surtout de Bella, et si Edward et Bella ne pourront jamais tenir auprès d'elle la place de parents, ils sont à présent des amis proches,. La naissance de Charlotte a propulsé Alice dans une vraie vie d'adulte et elle se sent à présent plus forte, sa relation avec son bébé est plus aisée qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Mais Alice reste quelqu'un de très fragile et pour cette raison Jasper et elle n'auront pas d'autres enfants.**_

_**Liam, Siobhan ,Jane et Alec connaissent à présent toute la vérité et Alice entretient avec eux une relation fraternelle.**_

_**Jasper et Charlotte sont sa famille et elle est fière de donner à sa fille la vie de famille stable et heureuse dont elle rêvait.**_

_**Jasper l'a toujours soutenue, et Alice lui a fait du bien à lui aussi, l'obligeant à vivre de façon plus folle qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais aussi de manière plus heureuse et intense.**_

_**ooo FIN ooo**_

_**Encore un grand merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivie dans cette histoire. Ma prochaine fic, Admirateur anonyme, est en cours d'écriture et j'espère publier le premier chapitre dans la semaine!**_


End file.
